


Nights Tale

by V1ct0r1a_Bar3ll0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barely Canon Compliant, Creature Inheritance, Grey Harry, I don't know what I am doing any more, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Real life sucks, Rehabilitating Tom Riddle, Salazar Slytherin/ OC, Slow To Update, Some what slow build HP/SS, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 82,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V1ct0r1a_Bar3ll0/pseuds/V1ct0r1a_Bar3ll0
Summary: AU Harry has a completely different past, one that ties him directly to one of the founders; When his parents aren't even Lily and James Potter he will be forced to go through the biggest change of his life and the sharpest turn in the war. Dumble/Ron/Moine bashing. SLASH. Starts end of 6th. Barely Canon Complaint.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Danger! Danger! Passing this point means you have read the above, below, and in-between statements written for your convenience and have consented that; yes, you do know that this fic is possibly written by someone that has ingested the more than recommended dose of caffeine and is possibly mad. That yes, you do know that this fic, and all fics written by the above mad person, are indeed of the slash variety and will possibly contain segments not meant for those under the age of consent. By passing this point you state that the material below will in no way give offense and that you are fully aware that the material will contain very controversial material and you will not hinder the writer by posting any comments or opinions in the flame variety. By passing this point if you, the reader, by chance decide to ignore said warning statements are liable, by fault of your own, to a verbal lashing by said mad author. Because by passing this point you are agreeing that you are taking full responsibility for something YOU, the reader, decided to do, and are in no way shape or form being made to read this fic or any other fics by aforementioned author. (This Authors ESP doesn't quite work that way) Thank you and have a wonderful… well you should have gotten the point by now?
> 
> A/N This story is also cross posted on FF.net and is currently up to chapter 18. I will hopefully be posting a new chapter once a week on here. 
> 
> So hopefully to a new start and eventually a more successful one… Allons-y!
> 
> Past
> 
> Present
> 
> {Parseltongue}

Allons-y!

_Past_

Present

{ _Parseltongue}_  

Chapter I

_A dark figure stood in the shadows of the door frame as he watched the man sitting at the desk; his long black hair tied loosely with a dark emerald green band. One elbow rested on the desk with his arm reaching to his head while his elegant pale fingers played with a stray strand of hair that was dangling close to the cauldron that was simmering under the man’s intense green gaze. His other hand was holding a ladle, stirring counter clockwise before stopping and stirring in the opposite direction. His fingers let go of the stray hair and reached for the finely chopped scales sitting on the desk next to him before he sprinkled them into the cauldron in a circular motion. He stopped stirring long enough for the mixture to turn a soft blue color before placing a cooling charm on the cauldron and turning the fire off. He rested his head in his hands letting that stray hair flow past his hands to coil on the desk top._

_The silent man watched for a minute more before walking swiftly up to the man and circling his arms around his shoulders. Resting his cheek on the top of the man’s head and sniffed the man’s hair._

_"Oh my beautiful Salazar, why waste a life trying to find a cure for me when you can join me and we can save the life for our childe." He whispered into the locks as one of his hands absently rubbed circles across Salazar Slytherins stomach._

One Harry potter sat in the window sill starring absently into the blizzard that was currently encompassing the Castle of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.

His knees brought to his chest and circled by one arm, his other led to the hand currently playing with his hair. His emerald eyes watched the swirling snow lazily, as if it could help bring him from his thoughts; the memories of this night and the night that started it all but above all the words whispered in his ears.  

{Earlier that year)

Truth be told, Harry had never been able to sleep very well at night, for reasons unknown to him. And since Sirius death he just found himself wondering more around the school after curfew. It was the best time to think. The first time he had seen the dark figure marching back to the school, Harry had almost let the man be. Almost being the key word. For that first night he had just watched as his professor walked through the great doors, closing them and slumping against the wall for a bracing moment just to stand back up and start walking along it unaware of the young man that watched the spot he had been a dark stain leading straight to the struggling man.

To say Harry had been shocked was an understatement but the emotions that had arisen in Harry scared him even more. He squashed them down as he waved his hand at the wall cleaning the blood from sight. Swiftly walking up to the man now standing once again against the wall for support, Harry used every bit of his Gryffindor courage and quickly wrapped one of his professor’s arms around his shoulder and wrapped his own around the man’s waist. To the shock of Harry the man easily accepted his support as they made their way to the infirmary and the walk had been, as any outsider would say, eventful. As Harry had neared the hospital wing Snape had finally decided to look at his crutch, and to Harry, looked as if was dying of a heart attack. Trying to pry himself from the young man he very nearly landed the both of them on the floor; if it hadn't been for Harry’s quick maneuvering him and the professor would have but as it was he currently he had his back against a wall griping the arms of the Professor in front of him.

"Potter, release me at once." Snape had ground out between clenched teeth. But to the man’s dismay Harry silently ignored his threat and pulled the man back to his side to continue walking down the hall.

Harry was just glad that his potions professor had not seen the flush that now covered his face. Certainly the man would have cursed him then and there for the information or kept it as blackmail.

They had walked in silence for a little while before Severus Snape finally decided to speak. “Potter, why do you insist on helping me to the infirmary? Certainly I could make it on my own without the help of a simpleton that barely knows his way around his own head."

Harry let go of his professor and watched with smug satisfaction as the man slumped against the wall for support and was barely able to move. Said man now glared at him with venom thought only to belong to a snake. Again Harry stepped into his teacher’s personal space fully aware of the blush that tainted his cheeks and not missing the slight widening of the man’s eyes in front of him.

"Professor Snape," Harry watched as the man seemed to hold his breath at the stressed s's that made it sound as if he was hissing. “I’m helping you to the infirmary whether I have to stun you and carry you over my shoulder like a child. If you would rather walk on your own, show me you are able to and I will walk away to finish my musings. Though you'll probably pin it to my idiotic Griffindorish tendencies but I am much more partial to throwing you over my shoulder. Seeing as you would probably curse me the second I let you go, I thought it would be much simpler to assist you this way for the both of us." Harry paused to look the taller man in the eye.  “Notice that the second I let go you were unable to walk without any assistance; I WILL be helping you to the infirmary. Are we clear?" he watched Snapes dark eyes flicker from shock to anger then to amusement.

“Well it seems that you do have a brain every once in a while. Too bad you don't use it in your studies." Snape then had pushed Harry away and let the boy help him the remainder ten feet to the infirmary.

Once Harry had managed to get his professor into the hospital wing and into a bed, he went to wake the medi witch. Needless to say Pomfrey had been less then pleased with Harry for waking her in the middle of the night then Snape had been for assisting him, when there seemed to be nothing wrong with him. And for this outrage she had screeched at him for several minutes before she saw the amused professor behind him. Quickly running to her patient Harry watched as she healed the gash in Snapes side and administered potions that he learned helped with the after effects of being under the Cruciatus; what was causing the Professor to be unsteady and shaky on his feet. When she had completed she had tried to usher him out of the infirmary to leave her 'patient' be, much to the displeasure of Snape who had immediately stopped her ranting by saying he was completely capable of resting in his own quarters but first he had a student out after hours to escort back to his dorm.

And the two had immediately left.

They had walked in silence for most of the walk to Gryffindor tower before Snape suddenly stopped and pushed Harry in a small alcove a few feet away from the portrait. His back met the wall as the man came closer in what would have been a completely intimidating way if not for the last hour’s events.

“Potter I will forget you were out after hours in exchange that you never mentioned what transpired this night." Snape had growled at him.

Harry had merely glanced up at the man with a smirk and merely answered cheekily, " Now sir what would that have been?" Snape gaze settled on him for a solid minute before pushing away from him.

“Minus ten from Gryffindor for your cheek." he said as he walked towards the portrait hole turning to make sure harry hadn’t disappeared. Harry said the password and was walking through the entrance when he heard Snape whisper to himself. “Thank you Potter"

{Earlier that night}

Harry was walking down the hallway during his routine midnight stroll as he had for the last year. He had learned a long time ago how to avoid patrolling teachers and feline but sometimes life became too boring and he would walk into a teacher "unawares" just to receive detention; he purposefully began to seek  a certain Sarcastic Dungeon Bat after a certain amount of time. Just something to disrupt the same routine his life had become. And sometimes he almost thought Snape didn’t mind so much either after that first night at the beginning of the school year. The night still made him smile though he would try to deny it. Harry had helped his professor many times after that night and each his professor had grumbled and growled and each time threatened him to tell nobody. Harry eventually looked forward to helping his professor even when he didn’t need any just for the banter; to just being around the man.

As he walked past a tall bay window he noticed the same dark figure approaching the castle through the raging snow stumbling here and there. Without hesitating Harry found himself using a secret passage to the main hall, opening the doors and jogging through the snow to help the figure just before the man slumped into the snow unconscious. Harry threw his arms around the man’s waist in time and felt all the man’s weight fall into his arms as he struggled not to slip himself. He steadied himself and then with an ease and strength most didn't know he possessed, Harry lifted the figure and carrying the man made his way to the entrance doors. Unaware of the old figure standing in the same bay window he had been.

Harry silently carried the man to the infirmary and placed him on one of the beds. Removing the man’s traveling cloak Harry hid his smirk as he looked at his potions master that would probably curse him if he ever found out the Harry had helped him. Again.

Putting the travelers cloak on the back of the chair next to the bed, he looked once more at the man breathing haggardly on the bed. Walking over to the door as he had also done every time, Harry knocked on Pomfreys’ door, waking the woman up. Poppy had also become accustomed to Harry assisting his professor. And she joked with him every night. "Yelling" at him before "noticing" her patient. And tonight was no different.

"Harry potter! How many times do I have to get on you about disturbing a matrons sleep so she can prevent you from severely injuring yourself the next time you get in trouble?" Pomfreys stern face showed in the door. Harry noticed the barely suppressed smirk.

"Now Pomfrey, I wouldn't call you a matron that phrase is too close to crone In my opinion." bowing slightly. "And that suggests an elderly hag, which you defiantly are not." Harry however did not suppress the smile that spread across his face. "Maybe I just enjoy being here in your company?"

Pomfrey looked at him for a moment and laughed heartily. "Well it’s a good thing I do not have to worry about a young lad seeking my affections, because he is seeking some others isn't he?" her smile lingering on him before she disappeared back into the office to grab the necessary potions and salves. She returned with a knowing smile still on her lips which he chose to ignore. There was too much going on for him to even contemplate on the meaning behind those words.

"Ah Pomfrey to the subject of your patient." and he had looked back towards the bed and surely the man was still unconscious. "He had just fallen unconscious when I got to him and has yet to wake. I am just a tad worried this time. Though if he ever asks I’ll deny it and say I would rather worry over a baby basilisk." his eyes had lingered on the prone form before moving back to Pomfreys.

“Dear child how many times have I told you to call me Poppy? And no need to worry. This is not the first time nor the last I shall have to revive him. “She walked over to the bed and started on her work.

Harry had watched from the chair, until she was done with her ministrations. She had taken out her wand and cast a simple spell to check his progress. When the light on the tip of her wand glowed blue. She swished it his way and cast "enerverate" but nothing happened.

Poppy had tried a couple more times and still the man hadn't woken up. "I'm sorry Harry." her face had creased with a frown. “I’m not sure if this is something to panic about. He was started to suffer from the cold along with his normal injuries. He should wake on his own in his own fashion I surmise.”  She lowered her wand and looked towards him, frown still stuck on her face.

"It’s ok. Madame." he had stood up and moved the chair closer. “If it doesn't bother you, would it be fine if I stayed here?" he had looked back at the bed and inspected the man’s face.

“Of course Harry. Just pretend he’s a baby basilisk and no one will know any better.  If he wakes come get me." and she had turned and walked back to her office.

Harry had looked at his professor and watched him for a few moments before leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes. He didn't know how long he had had them closed but he opened them the second he heard a change in the Professors breathing. Glancing over him he noticed the labored breathing and the slight jerking movements with his arms as if restrained but as he glanced at the man’s face he realized this wasn’t due to any health issue as the mans closed eyes swept back and forth as if following a swaying string. 

Standing up he sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on the gits forehead as he had seen his aunt do to Dudley many times when the boy had complained he was sick but the Professor acted nothing like his cousin as he grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him forward in a vice grip. Harry didn't struggle knowing full well that it could make matters worse if the man wasn’t already awake.

Snape had flipped Harry onto his back; his wrist twisted and pulled out. His other arm captured behind his back with Snapes other arm holding his body still. Harry lay still for a few moments before Snapes voice sent chills down his spine.

Right next to his ear, his breath ghosted his neck which made harry very glad that Snape had decided not to face him as his voice was hoarse and quiet he whispers "I'm so sorry Harry." But harry was shocked most by the use of his name. Months had passed and Snape had never said his name “I failed my promise to Lily. To protect you. I never thought the person sent to protect you would use you, destroy you."

Harry froze at the implied words-A reminder he had buried in his mind. Upon Sirius’s death, Dumbledore had come to Harry. At first he had thought the man was comforting him. Until the man had finally spoke.

_"That was foolishly stupid of you Harry. I thought better of you; that you would not fall blindly into his trap. And now look what has come of your stupid decision. Sirius is dead. If you had only stayed here and obeyed the directions given to you he would have never been put in the position to protect you. You killed him.” Dumbledore stood and paced the room disappointment etched on his face. He looked at Harry and had sighed and shook his head. "I was planning on telling you this later but I feel you should know about it now. You were never meant to survive this war and that is the only thing that gives my heart light- for retribution for an innocent man and everyone else that been lost to this war." Dumbledore then looked straight at him and laughed. Almost insanely. “There is a piece of his soul inside you. He will never die as long as you live Harry. So train. Kill him. And die. That is all the wizarding world wants of you." and he had walked away._

Harry hadn't been the same after that. His insomnia had gotten worse. He ate less and a growing, ever present hunger grew stronger. His so called friends had stopped speaking to him. " _It’s your fault we almost died. That Sirius died. Since we've known you Harry Potter you have put our lives and our families lives in danger."_ and they too walked out of his life. The only ones that cared to bother with him were Neville, Luna, and the twins. And for some strange twist of fate Harry and Draco had gotten closer over the past year. It had happened by accident, getting into an argument and both losing their nerves. And then Draco let slip the very reason he despised Harry so much.

 _"We would not be having this petty fight if you had only taken my hand back in first year!"_ And from then on Harry learned that Slytherins were not what he expected. It was just another thought planted in his head. He should have let the hat put him in this house was the first thought he had the first time he stayed in the dungeons. And they trained. Harry spent his summer with the Malfoys. Learning what he felt was natural to him.

"I'm so sorry Harry."Snape whispered again.

Harry pushed himself off the bed and away from the man. "Why the fuck would you be sorry? I don't blame you for any of it. You have no inkling about even half of it- Not what that vindictive old fool did, not what that snake faced bastard did, not what any of them did. Unless it was you who pointed the wands." he had raised his eyebrow in a very Snape manner and Snape only shook his head. Harry walked back towards the bed and sat on the edge. Raising his hand he brushed the man’s long black hair out of his face. “I don't blame you for what any of them did. Why would I when I can't stop worrying about you?" And he stood leaving behind his professor, walked over to Poppy’s door and knocked. When she opened the door he walked away. Out of the infirmary, down the halls until he came to the moaning myrtles bathroom.

And that’s how he found himself. The one place the felt like home. He often came here to think and had explored most of the chamber. Finding that the tunnels went everywhere including the astronomy tower; Where he was now starring out at the blizzard thinking about what had had happened in the infirmary.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and brought it down to his mouth(*) running his thumb across his bottom lip, no more focusing on the snow but his memory. The feel of Snape behind him, the way the man felt behind him, beneath him; how secure it was to be held. The slight heat that radiated off the man, and the smell that clung to his cloak. For the past year Harry had gotten to know the man just a little more. He had learned much just by observing him, and though he knew his feelings would never be returned, Harry knew he was falling for Severus Snape.

 

TTFN!

(*) This little tidbit is from "L" on Death Note.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Allons-y!

_Past_

Present

{ _Parseltongue}_

Chapter II

_Salazar Slytherin sat in the middle of the runic circle, his body twisting inside the protective barrier; His back arched off the ground and his Emerald eyes opened in pain. The dark man stood pacing outside the circle watching his movements, his silver green eyes burning into Salazar’s form as he watched when Salazar stopped twisting and moving, his body crashing to the ground; Watching as Salazar died. A cooing sound in his arms made him break contact with the still form to the child in his arms. White Blonde hair lying in curls on her head, her evergreen green eyes peaked underneath her lashes._

_Giving a soft smile to the little girl he raised his hand, placing his finger in the girls’ hand. Watching as she grabbed his finger and waved her hand around. He smiled down at the girl and then looked back at the circle; his eyes landing on the still form. Holding his breath, he waited. After a couple moments it was almost a slow transformation that overtook him as his chest slowly started to rise again and his bright green eyes opened. When Salazar finally turned his head to look at him his eyes glowed through the barrier as he raised himself off the ground and almost glided over to him._

_Salazar looked at him for a moment, the new silver tones in his eyes darkening to a black as he neared him, until his eyes looked ebony. Reaching for the girl he pulled her into his arms and smiled down at her; his sharp canines shining in the candle light._

_\--Page break; going to take a detour to the past in 5th year--_

_It was right after Sirius had died. And Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, in his usual seat by the fire. But unlike most nights by the fire, Hermione and Ron were nowhere near him as had been the trend since they had returned from the ministry. He looked up from the book he was reading and stared into the flames of the fire. He felt the cushion on the couch dip next to him but he continued to look ahead._

_"Harry we have to talk to you." The know it all voice of Hermione broke him from his thoughts. When did he start to think that to himself?_

_He turned his head and looked at his friend. They had barely spoken since the ministry incident. He had barely spoken at all and he had noted the before now they had not even tried._

_"This pathetic attitude of yours has got to stop. It’s getting you nowhere and bringing you no closer to defeating you-know-who; There are so many people expecting you to help them and all you are doing is moping around." she gave him a sincere look. "But you haven’t even tried to apologize to us about what happened."_

_Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "And why would I need to do that?"_

_She looked taken aback for a moment before scoffing at him. "Honestly Harry, you almost got us killed!" Ron started to walk up behind her from where ever he had been on the sidelines and was nodding his head in agreement. Not surprising really as this sort of thing is what he actually has expected of him._

_Harry looked at them for a moment. "As I recall, I told you not to go and to stay here where it was safe. I didn't force you to come with me and I think it would have been better if you had stayed. If anything YOU almost got yourselves killed, with no help from me."_

_Ron’s face went red. "Hey mate, are you saying we were no help?"_

_"No I just said I would have preferred it if you hadn't gone because then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."_

_His face went a scarlet red. "You know what Potter. I don't like the attitude-like you think you are so much better than the rest of us y’know? I didn't have to be your friend, you know that? And because I did, the only things I’ve gotten are near deaths. You have put me and my family in danger almost every year."_

_Hermione looked at Ron and then back at harry. "I agree with Ron on this one Harry. We didn't have to help you. We didn't have to do any of that. We've escape death barely almost every year and all because we are friends with you."_

_Harry stood and grabbed his book. "I didn't ask you to do any of that. You could have easily stayed safe." He closed his eyes and when he opened them he glared at the two people next to the couch.”You didn't have to be my friend? Fine don’t, but also realize that I didn't have to save Ginny, I didn't have to help either of you the many times I have, I didn't have to teach DA; I didn't have to do any of the things I did, but I did. Because that is what friends do they help each other. And if you are going to duck out anytime the situation gets to hairy for you I would rather you stay out of it period.”_

_Ron glared daggers at him from the couch and looked oddly like a skinny Vernon, his fists clenching like he was getting ready to strike. When he stood and pulled his arm back Harry was able to deflect by pushing at his wrist as he had seen Dudley do while practicing his boxing.  Hermione sat on the couch and had a troubled look on her face before scowling._

_"You're suck a freaking arse, Potter. Your family had the right idea about you. It's your fault we almost died, That Sirius died. Ever since we've known you, you have put our lives and our family's lives in danger." He grabbed Hermione’s other hand and they both walked out of the common room._

_(Skip ahead)_

_Harry sat on the bench and ignored the tears the slipped down his cheek as he watched the tops of heads pass by the compartment window. The year was finally over and Sirius was gone. It was his entire fault. Maybe they were all right; he was useless and was the cause of everything._

_Shaking his head and rubbing his face he growled to himself. No, he couldn’t be to blame for the decision of others, especially that of his so called friends._

_He could hear people walk past his compartment and look In whispering as they walked by but the door still opened and closed. Harry didn’t look up as the black sneakers made their way to the bench and the body attached sat down._

_“So Potter, what did you and your gang do to Umbridge anyway?” The drawl surprised him enough that he lifted his eyes before looking back down at the shoes. Huh, Malfoy wore sneakers, how had he never noticed this?_

_“Wouldn’t you like to know.”_

_“Actually I would, seeing as the bitch has been missing since your stunt and has yet to re-appear, it has intrigued me.” He couldn’t help it as his head snapped up again as his eyes met that of the Slytherins. He wouldn’t be surprised if he looked like a fish out of water. After giving him a calculating look he shrugged into the cushion behind him._

_“I have no clue what you’re talking about. What the centaurs did had nothing to do with ‘my little gang.’” He dripped venom at the words. Malfoy gave a burst of laughter._

_“Ah things not perfect in paradise?” Malfoy had an elegant blond eyebrow raised. Harry shook his head and looked out the window. Malfoy stood and came right in front of him. His hand stretched out. “Hello I’m Draco Malfoy.” He looked at the outstretched hand a smiled. Taking it he shook it for a couple seconds._

_“Harry Potter.”_

_They sat and talked until the train pulled into kings cross where Harry was introduced to Lucius and Narcissa. Needless to say they were surprised by the sudden friendship, but did not question it out loud. Harry himself had doubts about the three but didn’t say anything. They talked until the unmistakable car pulled up- Late as usual. Draco had insisted he wait. See him off and all which was different from his previous years. Maybe he just wanted to confirm the muggle rumors before turning his back on him. Lucius sneered at his uncle as he approached and Harry had almost laughed at the angered albeit slightly embarrassed look that passed over Vernon’s’ face. He could obviously tell the Malfoy’s were above him. His uncle had grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him towards the car but Draco would not have it._

_“Excuse me sir? May I borrow Harry a moment?”  His uncle had reluctantly released him and Draco led him a little to the side. He handed him a book. “Here if you write in this we will be able to talk.”  He eyed his red arm for a moment. “If he hurts you will tell me right?” Harry was shocked at the words. The first thing that crossed his mind was where the hell had Draco pulled the book from? Something like that wasn’t something people just carried around in their pockets waiting to give someone. But also why? It had only been a couple of hours but it felt like Draco was more a friend than both Ron and Hermione combined or at least he made to look that way. It was like he actually cared; the thought made him smile._

_“I don’t know if you want to hear that. It’s just discipline.” He shrugged his shoulders and sneaked a look at his uncle, who looked like he was trying to engage a not- so- amused Lucius. He blinked. Draco’s finger was poised outstretched in front of his forehead, where he had just flicked him._

_“I do want to hear it. You are a friend.” He folded his arms and glared to the side. “And I take care of my friends.”_

_He blinked again. Draco just flicked him... Because he cared? He rubbed his forehead.  “Do you go about flicking people you care about in the forehead?”  Draco stuck his nose in the air._

_“Of course.” Of course… that explains everything… he chuckle at how absurd that was. Draco smirked at him. “So will you tell me if they do?”_

_He turned his head away and looked back towards his uncle. Who now stood as far away as he could from Lucius; both he and Narcissa had triumphant smirks. He didn’t want to burden any of them. “Of course.”  He could feel Draco looking at him trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not._

_“Ok, then you better write often.” He flung his arm across his shoulder and led his back towards his family.  He gave a small wave as his uncle led him to the car._

_“You sure took your time freak. Already behind in chores now, you will barely have time to cook when we get back. That means nothing for you tonight.” His uncle smirked in the rear-view mirror._

_Harry just lowered his head. “Yes uncle Vernon.” He looked back out the window at the Malfoy’s. All three were glaring at his uncle as the car pulled away. He sighed as they disappeared around the corner._

_That summer was horrible. He was forced into the cupboard the second he had finished the veal roast they had requested for his ‘family’. He spent two weeks in there. He was only allowed out for the restroom, to cook, and the chores. The beatings in between left much to be desired as well. But he wrote to Draco; the notebook was one of the only things his uncle allowed his to keep. He however didn’t tell Draco about what was happening. He didn’t want Draco to know how much of a freak he was friend or not._

_After the first two weeks they allowed him to keep Hedwig in his room with him. They put his trunk into the cupboard and locked both doors.  Two more weeks of the same routine and Hedwig had flown to Draco, seeking help without Harry knowing. Draco still talked to him through the notebook but he seemed to ask more and more if he was okay. Harry was tempted to tell him everything but couldn’t. He felt he deserved it for everything he had done. But it seemed Draco was able to read in between the “I’m fine, they’re not too bad” and the change of subjects. It was eventually what saved him. He didn’t realize Draco would take it to the next step._

_There was about 2 months left in the summer when there was a knock on the door. Harry was in the kitchen cleaning the stove after the meal was eaten. His uncle grabbed him by the shoulder and quickly threw him in the cupboard with his trunk. He rubbed the part of his head that collided with the stairs and brought his knees up to his chest; circling his arms around them protectively as he made himself as small as possible. He knew he would have more bruises but that didn’t matter to Harry; they just went with all the other bruises.  He listened as his uncle walked to the door, generic  greeting falling from his lips before he stuttered into silence._

_“Ah, Dursley. A pleasure.” Harry tensed. What. Was. Lucius. Doing. Here? He listened as his uncle Spluttered some more. “This is my son Draco. We are here to visit young Mr. Potter.” He could almost sense the sneer on the man’s face. “May we come in?”_

_There was a tense silence before his uncle cleared his throat. “T-the b-b-b-boy went t-to visit-t an f-friend. He-he isn’t here.” Harry quickly pulled out the notebook he kept in his pocket. He quickly scrawled, hoping that Draco had his book with him._

**_What are you doing here?_ ** _There was no answer. He waited a second before pulling his knees closer in defeat._

_“I don’t believe that muggle. Now step aside.” This seemed to knock some sense into his uncle as he started to speak clearly._

_“Now see here you freak. You cannot come into my house and call me a liar when you have no proof.” There was a swish of clothing. Harry listened to the silence._

_“Unlike my son and Mr. Potter I can use this whenever I want. Now you filthy muggle let’s try this again. Where is your nephew? Or should I just cast a spell and locate him myself?”_

_The door to the cupboard suddenly opened forcing Harry to blink through the brightness before he focused on the image of a very pissed off Draco. He couldn’t tell whether it was towards him or his situation. He held out his hand to Harry, he looked at it skeptically before grabbing a hold of it and allowing Draco to pull him out of the small space. His face darkening as more of Harry was revealed. He started shaking as all three of the hallways occupants looked at him. Dursley looked panicked.  Draco looked livid. And Lucius looked shocked if he was expecting to find something; Harry didn’t think this was it. Draco had quickly shrunk his trunk and grabbed Harry’s hand. It felt like he was never going to let go._

_They walked over to Lucius was now glaring at Dursley. They backed towards to the door. Lucius still had his wand trained on Vernon._

_“Now listen here you disgusting mammal. Mr. Potter is never going to come back here.” Vernon opened his mouth to speak. Lucius flicked his wand and his uncle’s mouth clicked shut. “You will tell people he still lives here until he is of age. If you cannot keep that hole attached to your ugly face shut I will spell it shut for you. Better yet I will do that so you won’t be tempted.” A whispered spell and Vernon would never be able to tell anyone where Harry went. He would only be able to say that he likes living there and will continue until he is of age. “Next, whatever allowance you’ve been getting to take care of the boy.“  Vernon’s face went white, his eyes shifting to Harry.” Will cease. Desist. No longer exist. In other words you will get nothing. And I will make sure of this. If I feel merciful once I return home, I will not attempt to get every Sickle spent back on his account. But if he is worse than I can see now I can assure you. I will own everything you have before I let you go. After you are no longer of use to me I will take you to my master. The family of the great Harry Potter would mean so much to him. And I will watch as he kills you. Painfully. You, your wife, and the small mammal you call an offspring.”  He waved his wand towards the kitchen. Harry’s aunt and cousin came into the hallway. Another spell and they too were silenced like Vernon. “I can guarantee this to you.  I am nothing like Dumbledore. I am what they consider a dark wizard and I will have no problem with watching you die and perhaps taking part in It.” all three were shaking now. “You will regret laying your hands on this young man. I will personally see to it.”_

_During the beginning of the speech Draco had asked Harry if he had any other belongings. Harry nodded and led him up the stairs to his room. Lucius followed behind them once finished.  He opened his room and grabbed Hedwig’s cage and pulled the floorboard from underneath his bed. He grabbed the photo album, wand and his cloak. He then let them lead him from the house that he had dreaded since he was a small child._

_He just did not know how interesting his summer was actually going to be._

_\--Break and detour over--_

The room in the astronomy tower grew darker as the blizzard blocked out the moonlight, but the still form that sat in the window seat continued to stare out the window. His black hair had grown to mid back during the summer, while he was training with Draco and Lucius. His green eyes stared dimly into the snow; thinking of anything but the man that lay in the hospital wing or of the reminder of his once thought friends and family.

He heard the rustling of robes outside the tower and the steady sound of steps on stone that made him make a dash to the shadows, almost melting into them as the door to the tower opened. He held his breath as dark eyes scanned the room over before a resigned sigh ate up the silence. A moment later the dark figure left the tower and him behind.

Harry stood in the shadows a moment more before moving to the wall and whispering to the small stone snake carving hidden there.

/May I enter? /

/Of course master/ the small snake hissed back before the wall folded allowing entry to the tunnels.

He walked silently through the tunnels until he came to the main chamber. He stopped walking and stood in the same place the dead basilisk had rested before he had cleaned and removed the rotting corpse but not before harvesting all ingredients he could- in front of the tall statue, looking into the stone eyes of what he assumed was Salazar Slytherin. He stared at the eyes; the old eyes that said so much yet nothing at all. He stared at them for a good minute before walking up to the statue and placing his hand against the smooth stone.

/Salazar, help me. / He whispered to himself.

Stone ground against stone and Harry stumbled back to watch the mouth open again with trepidation. But this time a giant snake didn't come from the mouth, instead a stair case rose from the water to reach the mouth. Harry stood frozen for a moment before walking cautiously to the stairs. Looking into the dark tunnel he took out his wand and waited for a moment before stepping in. A swift wind entered behind him and the wall sconces that lines it flared to life showing that at the end seemed to be a room.

Taking a cautious step into the large room, or cavern, Harry notices the nest in the corner and the glistening ivory egg shaped object that was sitting in it. Approaching he sighed in relief to see that it was an egg but the egg was cracked and seemed to have ‘died’ years ago. Putting his wand back in its holster, he looked around the room and at the painting that decorated the walls. The walls seemed to be made of black granite and had green and silver lining at the top and bottom of the cavern. At the top of the cavern, a hole allowed moonlight to enter as well as fresh air. Looking back at the walls Giant green snakes battled in different forms around the cavern.

(*) A cracking sounded behind Harry made him slowly turn back towards the nest. The egg moved just a centimeter before another crack appeared on the shell, branching from the one he had noted earlier. He took a step back and made to turn before he saw the shell break away to the small slim form that lay in the membrane. Standing there for a minute he took a step back towards the nest, watching the small snake slowly try to remove itself from the remaining egg shells and liquid that covered it.

Harry with a swift decision moved into the giant nest and picked the shells off the snake and removed it from the liquid. He picked it up and moved towards the center of the room keeping his eyes on the little snake that wiggled in his hands. He stopped moving and closed his eyes as soon as he saw the baby basilisk looking towards him. He stood there for a moment breathing evenly waiting for something, unable to tell if it had looked away.

/Why do you close your eyes? / The soft hissing reached his ears.

/If I open my eyes and look at you, it could kill me. / He hissed back, shaking his head.

/If I close my eyes will you look at me? / The little voice hissed almost whining in a way.

Harry stood there for a moment breathing in as he thought of whether to believe the basilisk. /Yes if you close your eyes, I will look at you/

A minute later the basilisk hissed at him in impatience /Are you looking? /

Harry took this as sign that the basilisk had closed his eyes and opened his eyes to look at the baby basilisk. Its head was still facing in his direction. The dark green scales that covered the snake turned black in the light.

/You’re very pretty you know./ Taking his finger and running it along its back. He liked the way the scales felt. The basilisk made a purr sounding hiss and stretched itself out so harry could reach every inch of his small body.

Harry chuckled and looked back around the room and for the first time noticed a door right across from him.

/Do you know where you are? / He asked the basilisk, as he started to take steps towards the door.

/I'm in the main chamber. I'm supposed to protect it when I grow. I’m not supposed to leave it if someone isn't here. /

/I'm putting you on my shoulders so I can carry you around. / All he got was a hiss in response as he lifted his arms and put the snake around his neck; even though the tail barely touched his collar bone and its head didn't even touch the end of his shoulder.

He reached his hand out to the door knob and gave it a tug and was surprised when the door opened with ease. Harry could barely make whatever was beyond the door it was completely cast in in shadows. Taking a couple steps in as he cast witch light and sent it to the middle of the now distinct room. Looking around it looked like he had walked into a dark great hall; in size anyways- The dark hardwood floor reached until the wall on the other side of the room. On the left of him there was a spiraling staircase that was decorated with snakes on the rails. It leads to a black door. At the bottom of the stairs was another door and a fireplace. There was a big soft black, green, and silver rug in the center of the room, slightly skewed to the left with a black couch covering part of it. The couch had green cushions on it matching the Slytherin theme that was going on.

Harry looked to his right and was met with two more doors and a kitchen. A large kitchen with granite counters that followed the walls and a large island stood a couple of feet from them. A large dining table sat in front of him, it held several chairs that matched the rich cherry wood of the table.

Looking around the room again, Harry smiled to himself. It would take cleaning, but it seemed he had finally found a place to truly be his, in the one place he actually felt at home.

He would have to keep this to himself; what would happen if everyone knew there was a place like this in the castle?

 

Until next time. TTFN!

 


	3. 3

A/N Hello everyone. Thought I would just put this here for you.

Allons-y!

_Past_

Present

{ _Parseltongue}_

Chapter III

_Salazar sat at the large black table. The table had originally been smaller built only for 4 people but it had had needed to be expanded since their fist daughter Leighara had been born.  There now sat 10 people at the large cherry wood table-Salazar and Marius; Leighara on their right with her husband Miklov and their son Seigmond, on their left was Furiano Slytherin their first son, with a beautiful young woman from Americas-Naphtali. Mikeal Slytherin sat next to her with last two Slytherin children Kurina, and Elexa; the twins still sat in their high chairs. He brought the cup of coffee to his lips as he met the silver eyes of Marius a small smile playing on his lips.  Everyone was smiling, even the portraits of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, And Helga Hufflepuff who had always hung above the mantle just beyond the table. After a series of apologies that was._

_Everyone believed that Salazar had left the castle. But the Castle held his home; this chamber to be exact. His eyes scanned the dark wood flooring and the massive fireplace. It could hold all of them it wanted. It flared for a moment and a figure stepped through the flames and a woman in rags fell to the floor. The lithe form breathed heavily for a few moments before she raised her eyes to the crowd sitting at the table her eyes growing wide as they settled on him._

_Merope Riddle looked at each for a few minutes before she started crying._

Severus Snape stood surrounded but dozens of others dressed in the same black cloaks and white masks. He had vowed this time that he would not have the attention on him, that he would not put himself in the presence of the young man again. It was enough that just before coming here he had been speaking with Dumbledore, the old man divulged some information that he had found to be devastating  and now here he was- trying to remain unnoticed by the other person that he shared conflicting interests with.

“There has been a stirring in the Order since we broke into the Ministry, My Lord, though about what exactly I am unsure. I have merely been observing from afar some of the key players. They seem on edge.” Macnair drawled from somewhere in front of him.

“I see, and is that the extent of your useless information?” Macnair seemed the shrink in on himself slightly as the Dark Lord gaze seemed to drill into him.

“I am sorry My Lord.” He bowed slightly. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it towards the man; his lips pulling back into a sneer.

“Crucio!” The man curled further on himself falling to his knees. A silent scream tore his mouth open as his body convulsed. Voldemort watched for a few moments as the man seized violently on the floor until an animalistic scream tore itself from the man’s throat before he lifted the spell.

The red eyes lifted from the shaking form and scanned the assembled before finding him.

“Severus, do you have anything to add that might collaborate with Macnair’s words?”

Severus cringed inwardly as he took the steps forward to bow before ‘his Lord’. “There is some truth to his words my Lord.” He paused a moment deciding quickly what was important enough to appease his lord. “Since the attack on the ministry it seems that Potter has become the estranged sick pup” The Dark Lords lips broke into a gruesome smile.

“Good, let him break.” He looked thoughtful for a minute. “What has made them start to isolate him?”

“Dumbledore has most of the Order convinced that the nuisance is worthless. That he is powerless to stop you.” The red eyes bore into his, the slight pressure on his mental barriers alerted him that he wished to know more. He allowed the memory of the night to surface as he willed away his own feelings on it. “The boys friends also seemed convinced that he is a danger to everyone around him. They have been talking to everyone about his relatives and how they must have gone too far in their ‘punishments’ and broke the young man. Several of his friend’s no longer even associate with him. He is alone most days. Dumbledore has been telling everyone that he is simply lying and garnering for attention. Dumbledore met with me tonight and divulged that he sent the boy to live with some muggle relatives with the intention of him being abused; that it would create a more ‘mold-able savior’, one that he could create to be selfless and self-sacrificing; the ‘perfect weapon’ as the boy’s death is the only way that you can be defeated. Or so the headmaster thinks” He took a breath and focused on the man in front of him. He looked calculating.

“And how has the so called savior been taking all this.”

“Potter has been silent and keeps to himself mostly. In all honesty I believe he thinks that they are all correct. He does not eat much and has been studying more; he seems to be falling into a depression and trying to prove them all wrong at the same time.”

“Do you believe that he may be swayed if given the chance?”

Severus felt himself freeze up. He tried to imagine the young man standing next to him bowing to the same man that killed his parents and terrorizes Europe. _If it would save him?_ Inwardly he clenched his eyes shut as he answered. “I do my lord.”

The man sat in thought for a moment before waving at him.

“My Lord how are we so sure he is not lying.” The words of Bellatrix rang through the chamber. Many of the other members shifted at the accusation and Voldemort looked angered.

“Severus what have you on these claims?”

Severus bowed his head and clenched his fists. “Only my words my Lord.”  Bellatrix cackled in the background.

“Do you have anything else you wish to add Severus?” It was a deadly question, either to hang himself or not. The question was simply put- how far does he go to prevent the death of Potter? Does he renounce his claim? Who was the better ‘lord’?

“On piece my Lord but this information is not for the many gathered here.”

There was a snort of amusement above him and he flinched internally as the silent spell hit him. His clenched nails dug painfully into his hands as spasms wreaked havoc on his nervous system. His knees buckled and he kneeled to the floor biting the inside of his cheek to prevent any noise from escaping. 

A moment later the spell was lifted and he was able to breathe for a moment. “Severus stand, everyone else- you may leave.”

Severus raised himself onto shaky legs and Voldemort watched his every twitch. To the side Bellatrix sneered at him as she turned and left with the rest of the group.

“What is this information, my servant?” His wand lay loosely in his fingers as it rested in the armrest.

“The old fool is under the impression the boy is a horcrux.” His reaction was immediate as is body was wracked with pain. The spell lifted a second later with a wand digging in his neck.

“How is it you came by this information?”

“My Lord, Dumbledore has just divulged this information to me- I had thought I had lost his faith but it seems that I once again gained his favor in some way. He talked to me about this just before coming here.”  The wand dug sharply against the soft skin of his throat.

“Go on.”

“Dumbledore suspects that you successfully made 6 horcruxes and the night of the Potters death you made a seventh. He is unsure if you are aware of this or not.” An expression flitted across the Dark lords features. “He is sure he knows the locations of a few of them and is planning on to start hunting them. His body was once again wrought with pain for a moment and he was once again biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. When he thought he would no longer be able to stand it was released.

“You will tell me everything he knows.”

“My Lord, he is under the impression that once the horcrux are destroyed that you can be destroyed. He says that was already destroyed 1, years before your return. A dairy that he keeps inside his office- He explained that the boy destroyed it with a basilisk fang. He has expressed that since the ministry incident that Harry Potter is another. He believes that you have found founder objects due to your seemed obsession with Hogwarts as well as entrusted them with key members of your death eaters. His plan was to enlist the child to help him destroy them and wanted to start within the year. However with the death of Black he is planning on going alone. He did not inform me when or where he would start. He believes that with the destruction of the horcrux you will be mortal and he can defeat you like he did Grindelwald.” The dark lord chuckled.

“The old fool does, does he?” he looked thoughtful for a moment. “Though with the destruction of that piece it explains…” He studied the potion master once more.  “What makes him so sure?”

“The prophecy my lord-He informed me that there was more to the prophecy. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.... He believes that because neither of you can die that the boy must be a horcrux.”

He felt the pain again-this time letting his body fall to the ground as he convulsed; his nerves felt like they were on fire, his muscles tensing periodically…. He thought this time was it. He could barely make out the sound of the man circling him slowly. And then after what seemed like hours, it was gone. The dark lord stooped down next to him, the tip of his wand used to turn his head towards him.

“You will tell no one of what you have learned or you will be killed. You will update me of any progress. Do you understand?”

Severus choked around the blood in his mouth. “Yes my lord.”

“I am pleased Severus. You may go.” Voldemort stood and left the room, wiping his wand on the sleeve of his robe.

Severus raised himself to his knees and shakily got to his legs. His muscles continued to twitch under the strain. 3 times he was cursed. It had been a while since he had to endure three consecutive rounds. He slowly made his way from the manor and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He could feel his will evaporating with each step. The cold seeped into his bones making the pain flare again. Without even realizing it he fell.

And it didn’t feel so cold anymore.

 

He could hear nothing but his own raspy breathing but he could feel the others presence. He felt the faint brush of the fingers against his forehead and grabbed at them; pulling the other against him. The smell of earth and musk filled his lungs as he held them tightly; just the feel of them though was enough to tell who it was. Their lithe form and toned muscles that flexed and tensed against him: The ‘boy-who-lived’- their savior. How would he feel when the time came…because it would- The dark lord would ask for him one day and he would take him to the one man that he was sure could protect him now, if only to keep himself alive.

_“Severus, my dear boy I was hoping I could catch you today before the meeting.” The older man sat behind his desk slowly looking through a file of papers in front of him. Every so often he would stop to look at one in more depth but would always move on. Severus chose the chair directly across from him – it was a high backed blood red chair, and despite its closeness to the Gryffindor colors, it was his favorite._

_“What is it you wanted to see me for, sir?” He would choose politeness; there was a chance he might get some useful information to give to his lord… maybe._

_“I wanted to discuss with you your treatment of the Potter Boy.”_

_“What, has he complained again? Does he ex_ pect _preferential treatment?” He put on his best sneer._

_“Not at all, in fact I want you to be worse.” Severus openly stared at the headmaster. He opened his mouth to ask the burning question of why when the headmaster continued. “You see he is becoming isolated, He will be more moldable that way. I was starting to notice that he was gaining more freedom with everyone around him. Freedom can cause dangerous thoughts for a lad like him.”_

_“I apologize headmaster, but I don’t quite follow.”_

_“I left him with a Mrs. Petunia Dursley...”_

_“You did what!” Severus stood from his chair and stated pacing. That woman was horrid and had a despicable jealousy of magic. “That woman is a horrid human; she hates anything related to her sister.”_

_“I planned on that.” The words stopped Severus in his track, the words chilling him. His mind worked on overdrive as he processed this._

_“They would beat him, starve him…” The headmaster was nodding. “He would cling to the first sign of affection; he would do whatever to please anyone.” He sank into the chair, his legs felt numb. Had he failed?_

_“Precisely, I needed someone to be completely selfless, someone who would die for the cause. And it worked. But for the second part of the plan I need him to feel like this is his entire fault. That he deserves it.” The headmaster was leaning forward his hands on the desk. His voice was impassioned as if he actually believed the words he was speaking… of course he did. “He now knows the rest of the prophecy, ‘neither can live while the other survives.’ he feels as if Sirius’s death is his fault, and his friends blame him for putting them in danger. He is becoming isolated; it will be here that he will realize that his death is the only way.”_

_“Is his death the only way?” The question slipped past his lips before he could catch it. But the headmaster paid him no mind._

_“The boy is a horcrux, he must die in order for Voldemort to die.” Severus felt nauseous as the implications set in. “So I need you to tread on him, belittle him- It will cement his thoughts that this is what he is meant to do.” Severus felt anger; hate towards his one-time mentor. He looked across from him at the sparkling eyes and wondered how it was he missed this. _

_“If this was your plan all along why try to get me to like the boy?”_

_The headmaster sighed as he stood and walked around the desk to look at a trinket sitting on a bookshelf. “Because I knew you would not, that it would only inflame your hate of him and make you think him pampered like his father and it was necessary.” He had been played like a puppet. It angered him more to know he had failed so miserably._

_He stood from the chair and glared darkly. “I will do as you wish headmaster.”_

_The old man didn’t even glance at him. “I know you will, it is for the greater good.” As he stalked from the room the only thought that kept circling through his head- what was even the greater good anymore?_

He took a deep breath as he held him. “I’m so sorry Harry.” He whispered knowing the young man would hear him as clear as day. The young man said nothing as he continued. “I failed my promise to Lily- to protect you. I never thought the person sent to protect you would use you; destroy you.”

He felt Harry tense against him and loosened his grip just to feel him. If only he had looked past his hatred before the last couple months or if he had looked at the young man and not seen his father; where would they be then? What would this be?

_What is this?_

“I’m so sorry Harry.”

Harry pulled violently away and faced him; his face was twisted with a scowl. “Why the fuck would you be sorry? I don’t blame you for any of it. Not what that vindictive old fool did, not what the snake faced bastard did; you have no inkling of even a half of it- Unless it was you who pointed the wands?” He raised his eyebrow and took a deep breath. Severus shook his head. Harry stepped towards the bed and sat on the edge. He raised his hand gain and brushed the hair from his forehead. “I don’t blame you for what any of them did. Why would I do that when I can’t stop worrying about you?” Severus turned his head away as his throat dried. He felt the weight on the bed leave and he listened to the footsteps and the knock on the office. He continued to listen as the young man walked out and he released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

A/N So Let me know what you think! 

TTFN!

 

 

 


	4. 4

Allons-y!

_Past_

Present

{ _Parseltongue_ }

Chapter IV

 

_Salazar stood in the shadows of the trees and watched as Grindelwald cast a cutting hex at the young man standing beside the current headmaster. Albus Dumbledore pointed the wand in his hand and yelled at the other man- tried to talk sense into him while staying on the defensive._

_“Why do you keep doing this?” He dodges a body bind curse and watched out of the corner of his eye as the young Riddle quickly sent a blue curse at the other man._

_Grindelwald deflected the curse and quickly bound the boy, turning his attention and wand on his one-time friend. “Is it enough to say I want what is good for my world? And you are not it.” He threw up a shield as another hex flew past his head._

_Salazar held his youngest daughter close to his side and turned from the battle taking place on the grounds of his home. He looked at Marius and allowed the other man to pull him closer._

_“We have to leave though I do not want to leave our home.” He whispered into his lover’s neck. Mikeal and Kurina standing nearby behind a tree watched with avid fascination._

_“We will be fine love. We will be safe at Blood Mountain and as Rector Lamia I can guarantee we will be safe, and when this is all over we will return our family to our home. The Silver eyes scanned the field in front of them._

_Merope Gaunt stood nearby, silent tears running down her aged face as she watched her son that had been taken from her hit the ground._

_Salazar called his children to him and held his brother’s descendant’s shoulder as they apparated away from the battle at Hogwarts and their home for centuries._

The sun shifted through the curtain on Harry’s bed and a black and green flash curled around his wrist as the curtains were flung open. Harry cracked his eyes open and looked at the shocked Neville as he stared at the wand pointed at his chest. Retracting his arm he stretched.

“Sorry Neville.” He smiled as Neville moved away from the edge of the bed giving him room to get dressed.

“Its fine Harry, I’m just trying to catch you off guard is all.” Harry smirked at the blush that stained his cheeks.

“No offense Neville but you need a lot more practice.” Pulling up the black jeans that fit to his form almost like a second skin he tied his hair back into a low tail. Picking a light grey button up shirt he did all the buttons all the way cursing Draco for convincing him that his clothes were inadequate and he needed new ones. It had gotten him addicted to looking good. He pulled on his black trainers and put his wand in his sleeve and grabbed a school cloak from his trunk, throwing it over his shoulder. “Come on we don’t want to be late for breakfast.”

Neville followed behind him. He hadn’t missed the snake on Harry’s wrist but he was sure that most people would because it looked like a thick leather bracelet. “Harry is that a snake?” 

Harry looked down at his wrist, the black scales accenting his outfit almost perfectly. He smiled down at the now sleeping snake. 

_Harry sat at the large dining table and held his head in his hands as he looked at the now clean living area of the Slytherin suites. At one point in time the basilisk had wrapped around his wrist.  Its eyes still closed._

_{What is your name?} The black head looked in his direction, its small tongue flicking out a couple of times before the small snake answered._

_{I do not have a name. It is up to you what you wish to call me. }_

_Harry tapped his finger on his lips as he thought. Standing he went to the door that stood next to the kitchen and gazed at the many books that lined the walls. He chuckled if only Dumbledore knew of this place. Then again due to where they came from he would probably have them destroyed wouldn’t he? The library probably only took up a shelf space compared to this library. Raising his wand he thought of a book on basilisks. He had figured out this trick when he was trying to cleaning all the dust. He had thought about a spell to clear away the dust when a book hit his head before landing open next to him. And it had exactly what he was looking for._

_Catching the book he opened it to the first page noticing immediately that the book wasn’t in English, but parseltongue. Flipping through the pages he looked back down at the snake._

_{Do you know what you would like to be called?} Again the snake thought._

_{Korai.}_

_{Well Korai did you know that the gaze of a young basilisk doesn’t kill? It doesn’t even petrify.}_

_The snake hissed quietly and Harry had realized it was laughing. {Of course I did}_

_Closing the book he walked from the room and out of the chamber. {Well you could have told me you know.}_

_{It was amusing having you scared of me.} The snake blinked at the light of the main chamber and watched as the mouth closed._

_{But you’re still poisonous. Korai I’m going to bring you with me but you have to promise me that you cannot attack anyone.}_

_The young basilisk hissed in annoyance {I won’t attack unless provoked.}_

_Leaving the chamber Harry used the map to navigate to Gryffindor tower before finally falling onto his mattress._

“Yes Neville, her name is Korai.” He held out his wrist to the other young man watching as Korai opened her eyes and eyes him for a second before determining that he was harmless, and closed her eyes again. 

“Did you see her eyes? What breed is she? When did you get her, I wasn’t aware that you had gone anywhere.” Neville ran a finger over her head.

“She’s a basilisk.” He watched in amusement as Neville snatched his hands away as they exited the portrait hole, a terrified look crossing his slimming features.

“What?! Are you serious? She looked right at me!”

“Neville calm down. She still just a hatchling.” He ignored the started ‘what does that have to with anything’ as he pulled a book out of his bag and flipped it open. “’young basilisks gaze with neither kill nor petrify until they are 10 years of age’ you hear that you’re fine. Just breathe.” Closing the book he opened the doors to the great hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

“Merlin Harry, you almost gave me a heart attack.” He smiled as he started loading his plate with pancakes.

Harry smiled absently as he cradled a cup of coffee in his hands. “It has been a couple months now. I found her during the winter.” Blowing on it lightly he scanned the rest of the hall as Neville raised his brows at him. Frankly he was surprised that it had taken someone this long to notice her. He noticed Draco watching him again. Draco glared and pointed to the food making Harry shrug before moving his gaze to the head table. McGonagall was watching him out of the corner of her eye as she talked with professor Sprout. He caught her eye and she made a show of nodding down at the plate in front of him in question quite the opposite of Draco. He smirked and shook his head.

His eyes moved down the table skipping Dumbledore as they had often after that conversation. His eyes met obsidian eyes and held. There was an emotion in those eyes Harry was unsure what would happen now after what had happened that night. His heart hoped that the emotion in those eyes mirrored the ones in his heart. But he also knew it was unlikely. Turning his eyes away He looked out the large bay window next to him his face impassive as the beginning of summers rays peeked through.

Today was the last day at Hogwarts. His 6th year was ending just months after the last time he had helped his Potions Professor. What else was there to be said between them?  

 

He knew he was spending the summer at Draco’s again but something felt different about this summer. He just knew something was going to happen.  But he couldn’t wait. Whatever it was he was willing to meet it headlong. His eyes shifted back to Snape who was glaring darkly at the cup in front of him.

{Break}

Harry stood on the platform waiting for the train to arrive. Unlike the rest of the students at Hogwarts Harry couldn’t wait to leave. He heard footsteps approach as the time for the train to appear neared.

“So Potter, are you that eager to return to your relatives?” the unmistakable voice of Ron reached his ears.  He turned slightly to look at the red head and after seeing the sneer in place looked back at the approaching train.

Hermione nudged Ron as the train pulled up and whispered in his ear. “Leave him be.”

Ron Glared as he stomped by. “You’re right as always, He’s still throwing a fit about last year. When he returns to his relatives he’ll come back and apologize to us. Let them deal with him. “

He ignored the jab he felt at his words and walked to the train door, finding an empty compartment he sat down and waited; smiling softly remembering the last year and why exactly their words did not matter.

The compartment opened and Draco nodded at him before sitting down. He sat back into the cushion and let himself relax.  Draco looked at him for a moment before smiling. “So do you have everything and are you ready to be heading home?”  Harry smirked and leaned forward, a glint in his eyes. 

_Home_

“Of course I’m ready.” 

Draco looked at him for a moment before nodding. “What were you doing?”

Harry smiled. He didn’t have to go back. “Just thinking.”

A/N So this another update…I said it would not be long… it was a lot shorter than I expected time wise but I’m keeping the next couple chapter somewhat the same as they were. I hope you enjoy this and have a good week! 

TTFN!

 

 

 


	5. 5

  

 A/N here we go again. Sorry for the absence. TBH I just realized that I had posted an 'update' of sorts explaining the situation on FF but forgot one minor detail.... us here. So here you are the next couple chapters to make up for it. Since these are all done I will continue posting them like I was before however once caught up we will all be in the same boat. You see Recently there was a death in the family and I have been stuck in a rut. I am currently almost done with the next chapter however when ever I sit down I end up staring at the screen for hours... and I'm in the middle of a sentence- A really bad place to be stuck. So I will try to kick myself into gear and get everything out. Well enough of that....   Allons-y!

 here we go again. Allons-y!

_Past_

Present

{ _Parseltongue}_

_Salazar stood in front of the window. He looked through the glass at the couples and families inside, their ignorant smiles and the hushed laughter. Marius stood next to him and pulled the door open, the sounds from inside breaking free. Keeping their newest family addition close to his chest as he gave a wary look behind them he followed his mate as they were led to a table towards the back. Without sparing more than a glance he could feel as a couple nearby glanced at them then went back to their conversation in hushed whispers and as an older man greeted them and was offered to join.  Sal looked away from everyone towards Marius as he looked through the menu._

_“You know I don’t like this.  Even under glamour I don’t like this.” He looked at his son.  Only a couple weeks old but you could clearly see his bright green eyes whenever they blinked at them; their biggest secret.  Marius met his eyes from across the table._

_“It’s fine here. I know the man that owns the shop, he is also one of us and if there is a problem he and his family would not hesitate to help the Rector Lamia’s.”  Salazar looked over at the aforementioned man and sighed. He knew Marius was right. “So get something to eat. Enjoy this time we have.”  He nodded his head and relaxed as he too looked through the menu._

_A blast blew the window glass across their back table. Marius and Salazar both leapt to the side to avoid the shards as dark robed figures walked past outside blasting the shops with no regard of those within. People inside the shops were starting to panic, their voices heard over the chaos. Marius grabbed Salazar’s forearm and pulled him as he held Cadence tighter to himself, the crowd started pushing against them as the owner’s family was heading towards them. Someone pushed against him making him stumble and he tripped; catching himself on one arm he couldn’t prevent the hands that pulled at his son. Marius pulled him up again as he looked frantically around for the small bindle. A second blast sent a table flying across the room into the counter making the group surge tighter around the couple and block all visibility._

_Lifting his head Salazar let out a strangled cry. Marius pulled him close as the family surrounded them._

_“We need to leave Rector.”_

_Salazar’s eyes flashed in anger and panic._

_“We cannot go anywhere without Cadence. “ Marius held him tight as a lump formed in his throat. “We cannot lose him.” He tried to prevent the pleading sound from escaping. “Please.” He looked up into the silver anguished eyes of Marius who tucked his head under his chin._

_“Rector, they have masked him, I cannot sense him. But we cannot stay here It is no longer safe.”  He tried to swallow the growing lump._

_The rumbling of Marius voice coming from his chest soothed him “Then we will come back and look for him. Take down the wards we need to leave as soon as possible.” The lump refused to disappear and it threatened to choke him. He could feel the silent tears run down his face as the wards dissolved and Marius apparated the group back to their home._

They sat there for a moment before Draco smirked.

“Don’t overdo it. Don’t want to ruin that pretty little head of yours.”

Harry stuck his tongue out. “You would know. Every time you try to think the hair on your head turns silver. Don’t want people to start thinking you losing your hair now do we?”

They stared at each other for a second before both burst out laughing. Draco coughed a bit before looking out the window.

 “Severus is supposed to be staying at the manor as well.” A teasing tone.  Seeing the look on his face Draco continued. “Father said that he has business with him as well as something about Dumbledore. Might not see him at all- he will more than likely stay in the labs.” He gave him a sly smirk.

“No Draco I will; at every meal and then he will need to know what happened last summer. I’m not as afraid that he’d hurt me anymore. “He whispered. “I’m afraid he’d hold to the same beliefs.”

He hung his head as Draco snorted which forced Harry to look at him, “Harry this is my God father we are talking about, he can be a great big git and likely the first couple weeks will be a little off but I don’t think so for long. I believe he will get over it.” He smirked again. “And that is if I just go by how he was staring at you last night at the feast I’d say that he will get over anything pretty quick.”  Draco leaned back and smirked. “Whatever happens this summer, happens. If anything surprise him.” Draco thought for a second. “The worst that could happen would be that he will push you away by turning into bastard git extraordinaire. “ 

Harry looked out the window and thought for a couple minutes. Draco was not aware to the extent of Sev...Snapes and his interactions and he was unsure exactly how this summer was actually going to go. Before he had told Draco about how he felt for Snape Draco would never had said things like that. He smirked. It was one of his favorite memories.

_Draco had the best expression ever. Harry had deemed it the ‘Voldemort said what expression.’ They sat on the floor of the room of requirement, a bowl of chips sat between them. His hand was hovering over it and his jaw was slack and hanging slightly open, His eyes were wide and blinking. He could almost see the cogs turning trying to process what he was just told. If Harry hadn’t been serious he would have laughed. He had never told Draco anything that made him get this look before. Draco straightened up and closed his mouth and gave him a look._

_“Say that again Harry. Slower this time.”_

_“I like Severus Snape.”_

_“Okay.” Draco reached into the bowl and pulled out some chips and shrugged._

_It was Harry’s turn to stare. “Say what?”_

_He sneered at him. “I said okay. I have no problem with it.”_

_“You don’t?”_

_“Harry, I knew you were gay okay. When you brought me up here I thought you were going to tell me you fancied me.” Harry choked on a chip and Draco bristled. “Bloody hell! I’m not that bad am I?”_

_“No offense Dray, but I don’t think I could like my brother.”_

_Draco sighed. “Good because you know…” he blushed “I don’t think I could reciprocate it if you did... Because I’m you know…” he motioned to Harry and then himself. “I’m not…oh bugger.”  Harry burst out laughing._

Harry then looked back and smiled. “Whatever happens happens.”  He shrugged and looked back at Draco.

“Your inheritance is coming up. “

He scowled. This had been a big thing for the last year. “What do you guys expect to happen? You guys make it sound like it’s this big deal.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “That’s because it is. When one comes into their inheritance they get a big boost of power. If there is creature blood who knows what could happen. That’s why father wants _Severus,”_ he used a teasing tone that made Harry stare resolutely out the window. “To brew the inheritance potion. That way we know what we are going to be dealing with. Blood adopted kids will get the same things as any normal child will. Because they were adopted by blood into the family making them literally their child... to a point. Until the inheritance no one will be able to tell who they really are because the adoption will make them resemble the family they were adopted into. Most families do this because they cannot have an heir. This makes the child fully theirs.  Magical adoption is different. The child will receive a boost in magic from the family. Because magic is different for families some familial characteristics may pass on to them.”

“Like me. The Malfoys magically adopted me.” Harry smirked. When Draco got into know it all mode it was best just to listen. Often times he reminded him of Hermione in that sense.

“Correct. So you will get some Malfoy Magic. Also do not be offended if I laugh hysterically when you get some blonde highlights. There is also the heir’s inheritance, you will receive all of the Potter inheritance. And there is nothing anyone can do.  The Heirs inheritance only comes into play if you are the last living part of the main family. You can receive this at any age. When you take the potion we will figure out all we need to know. I don’t think you have any creature blood but it’s always worth a look. “

Draco leaned back into the bench done with his explanation. Harry relaxed.

“Dray, do you think we can visit Gringotts later today?” Draco looked at him a second before shrugging.

“Sure I have no qualms, there is nothing else we could do today. I’m sure father will be fine with it as well. Anything specific?”

Harry shook his head as he too leaned back. He just had a feeling he needed to visit Gringotts.

When the train stopped in London the two waited patiently for everyone else to get off. Harry watched the Weasleys as they greeted their two youngest and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley looked concerned for a moment as she seemed to ask them a question, and looked troubled by the answer she received. She looked around a moment before turning to her husband as they left.

Were they looking for him?

Once the crowd had dwindled to a single man they grabbed their trunks and left the train. He smiled at them as they walked towards him, he long blonde hair moving barely an inch as he moved forward and shrunk their trunks, grabbed both onto their shoulders before apparating away. 

Harry and Draco walked up the walk to the manor with Lucius walking behind them. After the train ride they wished to talk to Lucius about Gringotts but would wait until they had gotten inside. An elf opened the door and bowed as they passed.

A woman stood from her seat and rushed to embrace the two. Pulling them close, suffocating them almost.

“Oh it’s so good to have you two back.” The other blonde in the room walked over and smirked over his glass of fire whiskey he had prepared. “It gets so dull sitting here with Lucius all day.” She smirked as the man growled. The three laughing a moment later.

Harry pulled away and looked at the floor missing the sad look Lucius gave him. “Lucius?”

 “Yes Harry?”

“Would it be fine if I was able to go to Gringotts today?”

He looked up and watched as Lucius thought for a moment. “Severus is supposed to be here in a couple hours. So I see no problem with us taking a short trip.” Harry ducked his head as the blush spread across his face. He missed the smile Narcissa gave him or the smirk that was on Lucius’ face. “Severus does not know that you are here Harry. But he will tonight.” Harry nodded still avoiding their eyes.

Lucius stood and crossed the room grabbing both his and Draco’s’ shoulders. “So behave.” They both nodded after they smirked at each other while Lucius rolled his eyes above them. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The four then walked to the floo and flooed directly to the Malfoy account managers office.

The goblin looked up the second they came through. Besides those in the family this Goblin was the only one that knew about the magical adoption. The all sat in some chairs in front of the desk.

“Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure. How can I help you this fine Day.”

“Actually Harry requested to come.” The Goblin looked at him.

“Mr. Potter, would you like to see your account manager?”

Last year the Malfoys had immediately brought him here and did the magical adoption. They requested an audience with a Goblin Healer to look him over while Mr. Malfoy had held true to his threat to the Dursley’s. Though they had not talked much about his finances then he was sent through an Heirs crash course after feeling well enough to.

Harry nodded. “Yes Arugnot. If it would not be a problem that would be great, but I was not really under the impression the Potters had an account manager?”  

The goblin nodded briefly with a flash of something across his face and left the room for a second returning a moment later with the goblin from his first year.

“Griphook?”  Both goblins looked shocked for a moment before taking their seats. They fingers twisting as the spoke in hushed tones. Arugnot seemed very irritated at something.

“Good evening Mr. Potter. You requested my presence?”

“Oh yes. Well I wanted to ask you about a couple things.” He looked towards the Malfoys, they gave an encouraging nod.

“Go on Mr. Potter.” Harry sat up straighter and looked Griphook in the eyes.

“I would like to ask to see the wills of James and Lily Potter and the will of Sirius Black.” Lucius smirked as the goblin looked at him a moment until Griphook spoke.

“Mr. Potter, you did not receive copies of both wills?” Lucius sat straighter and looked at Arugnot. Harry looked at him a second before answering.

“No I did not receive copies of anything.”  The two goblins shared another look before Griphook spoke again.

“Allow me to fix this problem. I will retrieve them immediately.” As the goblin reached into the case he was carrying all eyes switched over to Arugnot. The goblin looked away for the first few moments, but when he looked at them he settled for telling them the problem. Even the goblins could be cowed by the cold steel eyes of the Malfoys and the hard deep emerald eyes of the-boy-who-lived.

“It seems there has been a discrepancy with the Potter accounts. When Mr. Potter turned 11, he should have received the will of both his parents. Once the Black Will was submitted, him being the main beneficiary, he was to receive a copy before it was even read.  We received a confirmation and the will was processed as read a little over a week after Mr. Black’s appeared.”  Griphook pulled out two folded papers and laid them on the desk between them.

“Here we are Mr. Potter these are the Potter and Black Wills.”  The goblin passed the over the surface to Harry who carefully picked up each. It seemed the Black will was on top. It was also the smaller of the two. He looked at the Malfoys before he opened it reading carefully.

_This is my will and testament, yada yada yada. I am as sane as can be and this is legally binding… that is what this is supposed to say isn’t it?  (Harry gave a small smile)_

_Well Harry if you reading this I am sorry we didn’t have time to do this before I did something stupid. STOP. Don’t think it. If I’m gone it was because I was crazy for being stuck in that bloody house. A house which is now yours, if you choose to. You can burn it to the ground. With my mother inside. I swear, I will not mind. But back to the topic at hand. It wasn’t your fault. Stop beating yourself up over whatever it is._

_Now I need to tell you. I magically, and blood adopted you. You don’t remember this of course. It was in your third year when I snuck in to the tower. Now that sounds a little creepy but let me explain- I thought that I was going to get caught a given the kiss whether before or after I killed Pettigrew and  I did not want my name, estate, money, and anything else going to my dear eldest cousin Bellatrix. So I made you my heir. So don’t be surprised when you come of age if some changes happen as if they won’t already._

_I need to warn you young one. When you come of age the blood adoption James and Lily used with fade away. It was set up as a temporary adoption. (The Malfoys watched as Harry paled drastically. His hands tightening on the paper.) I am sorry I never told you. But you can blame Dumbledore for this. When they found you he told them it was for the greater good at least that is the story they told me after being gone for a couple months. When they brought you home that day you were maybe a couple months od but they had already completed the blood adoption by that point so who knows when it was that they ‘found’ you.  It was a year later that Voldemort attacked but in that time James and Lily grew to love you. It is why they went into hiding but they trusted Dumbledore; and that is where it all went wrong. They planned on making the adoption permanent and raise you as their own but we all know how that went. They part that most do not know is that you were supposed to die with them. That was Dumbledore’s plan for you._

_On the day you become of age, if you do not claim the Potter inheritance before then, it will all go to Dumbledore. Don’t let this happen. That is the problem with temporary adoptions. The children don’t often know and do not claim it. Legally after the adoption dissolves they can’t do anything. But you cannot let this happen. Claim it. It’s what they would have wanted._

_Okay besides that kid. Everything’s yours. The house, the money; everything. And that will piss the hell out of Dumbledore. Hahaha take that! Love ya kid!_

_-Sirius Black_

Harry looked up at the two goblins sitting in front of him. He slowly handed the will over to Narcissa as he took a breath and thought about what exactly he was going to say. “I would like to claim the Potter inheritance. “ The two goblins looked relieved. A scroll with gold calligraphy appeared on the desk along with a blood quill. Harry absentmindedly rubbed at his left hand.  “You will just need to sign this. It will not leave a scar as that one did.” Narcissa stopped in her reading and looked towards him, her eyes flashing down to the scar then back to the scroll. Harry picked up the large quill and hesitated once more. He knew that later he would be likely be asked about that; he still kept some secrets.  

“If by signing this will it make the adoption permanent?”

“No, the adoption will dissolve but you will receive all that you would have if it was.” Harry thought for another minute as he scanned the paper.

“It is possible to be adopted more than once? And they all are still applicable?”

Griphook brought his hand up to his face and lightly scratched his chin with the long nails. “Mr. Potter, it is not common but there are instances where a child is blood adopted by many families in case something happened to one of the families. Or in your case the first family dies and the child is adopted by another. As of right now you have the blood adoption from the Potters, Mr. Black and you magical adoption from all three families.  All are still legal until you come of age that is when the Potter adoption will dissolve.”

Harry nodded and pulled the scroll closer and signing his name. The scroll disappeared as Narcissa finished reading and with a blank face passed the will on to her confused husband.

Harry then picked up the remaining will. It was larger than Sirius’ but he guessed that was because it was going to tell him a lot more.

_This is the last will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter. We are of sound mind and body._

_In the case that our son survives us, Harry James potter is not to go Petunia and Vernon Dursley under any circumstance._

_Harry- that is what we named you when you were two months old but you are not our child. And this pains us greatly as we grew to love you the longer we cared for you. You must remember this, no matter what you learn in this will or anywhere else, know that I Lilly Potter and I James Potter did love you and regret taking your beautiful childhood from your fathers.  We do not know what you’re full name was previously. What we do know is that they called you Cadence when we took you._

_Dumbledore said it was for the greater good. That we needed a child to die for the cause. And at the time we were willing to do about anything to end the war.  Weeks after we brought you home we found out that we could not ourselves have children. And it scared us. It made us realize exactly what we had done to someone else but we started to love you and we couldn’t let you die._

_Son, if we are gone before we told you this ourselves then were are gone before we could make the adoption permanent as we are still in hiding. And it will dissolve when you turn 17. However the magical adoption will not. Sign whatever they give you. We do not want anything to go to someone we don’t want it to._

_If by any chance our son is also dead than we wish that all our assets be divided between the following people or places: St. Mungos, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Severus Snape, Sirius black, Remus Lupin, Narcissa Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom*._

_But Harry James Potter you will receive it all: The Heir Inheritance, Magical inheritance, all family money, property and assets. Nothing. Absolutely nothing will go to Albus Dumbledore._

_Harry we want to tell what we know of your fathers. Yes I said fathers. We do not know much, when we took you it was spur of the moment. We were meeting Dumbledore for dinner at Diagon Alley when two men walked in holding you. You were all wearing glamour’s and we could never remove yours.  But what they looked like, they both were tall. With the glamour on the one had blonde hair while the other had an auburn color. The blonde looked worried about being there and held you tightly to him. He had the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. My eyes are green but these eyes almost looked like the killing curse. His partner also had green eyes but his were almost a molten silver color. Dumbledore thought that while the chance was available why not take it. And as I was walking towards them to take you, the alley was attacked. Your father fell to the ground and I panicked. When I grabbed a hold of you he was frantic. But Dumbledore, James and I left quickly. We do not know what came of your parents. But we want you to know that your eyes were the only thing that did not change. You have your fathers’ eyes. Pure and simple._

_Harry we are sorry for what we did. It was a mistake. But after going into hiding, and if you are alive, we would not change that for anything.  We love you son. But we want you to find your family. It would not make things right but we hope that you may be happy. And may in time you can come to forgive us._

_Lily and James Potter._

 

A/N So just a note I may edit these. I went back and read it and found a couple points where I was scratching my head... and I wrote this stuff. So do not be surprised if you come back later to some minor, and maybe some major, changes. Nothing like the plot or story line just insignificant things really that make me feel like i wrote this in junior high.... which technically is where this started... any who * Looks around during awkward silence* I will be working on that. Yea.... TTFN.

Arrivederci

 


	6. 6

A/N As promised... 

_Past_

Present

{ _Parseltongue}_

 

_Salazar lay in the center of the bed. The covers were tucking in around his shoulders as he held the pillow tightly to himself. A door cracked open letting in light from the passageway before closing a second later. He could hear the sounds of someone walking around then he felt as they carefully laid next him and pulled him against their chest._

_“It’s okay baby.” Marius ran his hand through his long hair; Kissing the back of his shoulder._

_“Marius she is dead. My familiar, I can’t feel her. What If this time someone finds our home?”_

_“No one will. There isn’t a way to unless they are family. You know better than I about that.” They sat silently for a couple more moments before Salazar brought his hand up and held his bonded hand against his chest._

_“Have you had any luck?” Marius held him closer and continued to pet his hair. He kissed the top of his head._

_“No, not today.” Salazar took a shaky breath._

_“It has been twelve years.”_

_Marius ran his free hand soothingly trailed up and down his side as he held him tighter._

_“I know. One day we will find him. I swear to you.”_

 

Harry lowered the paper and sat back in the chair.

It was all a lie. All he had lived for was a lie.

 He felt himself go cold for a moment before a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of Draco and smiled slightly. Really just an upturn of his lips. No feeling behind it. How was he supposed to feel? _We did grow to love you…_ but he was not theirs. He shook his head slightly and looked back at the waiting goblins.

“Is there a way to tell who my actual family is?”  Again they shared a look. And he hated it. He hated the lies, the misleading information. He was done, No matter who it was.

“No Mr. Potter – Black, we have known you were blood adopted by the Potters but we have no way of knowing who your fathers are. We can only guess they are powerful people. We could try a family tree but there is a chance with all the blood adoptions that it will cloud part of the tree because it cannot quite determine which family it should branch on. The only branches that would show would be family that mixes- Like if two of the blood adoptions had a black, those names might show.”

Harry nodded. “Can we do this please? I would like to at least try.”

The Goblins got to work pulling a large thick scroll out and laying it on a table that appeared. They also laid out a plain dagger and a chalice at one end. They poured a green potion into the chalice that smelled oddly of dirt making Harry scrunch up his nose and looked towards Lucius who was still reading the wills with a look of disdain. However everyone else in the room did not seem to be having problems with them smell, he was probably just imaging it.

“Mr. Potter-Black would you please add a couple drops of your blood to this chalice.” Griphook handed him the dagger as he approached. Harry looked at it a moment noticing the delicate metal work and the sharp blade before he ran it across the heel of his palm letting the blood fall into the cup.

The two carefully picked up the cup letting the mixture settle before pouring it onto the bottom of the paper which seemed to absorb the liquid. There at the bottom appeared his name in spidery letting.

“Cadence ### Mal Foi-Potter-Black (b. July 01, 1980)” Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him as he watched the trunk sprout from his name- it was thick with four spots above his. He paid little mind to his name at the moment

Sirius Orion Black (b. November 3rd, 1959 D. June 18, 1996) – blood/magical adopted February 13, 1994. Status- active

James Potter (b. March 27, 1960 d. October 31, 1981) and Lily Potter nee Evans (b. January 30, 1960 d. October 31, 1981) – Blood/magical Adopted July 31, 1980. Status- temporary-effective fail date July 01, 1997

Lucius Malfoy (b. June 06, 1954*) And Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (b. August 17, 1955*) – magically adopted July 12th 1996 active

#### Mal Foi (######) and ####### (#######) - Born July 1st 1980.

From there branches grew but the names did not appear. Here and there there were names but mostly, like the goblins had said, only because blood crossed. His grandmother Dorea Potter on James side was a black so that appeared and so on. Draco was even on there because of both the magical adoption and the link through the black family.  There were a couple names that were shaded like his fathers.  These were direct family members but then why would they appear but be hidden? The tree had continued to grow making the scroll unroll further  and looked like someone had split it three times, branches continually growing above his, every main branch intertwining at some point but what surprised his the most were the amount of Malfoys that appeared on the tree.  

There was silence when the branches finally stopped their travel and the ink settled. Harry looked up at everyone else. Lucius was fixed on one name and this was also what confused him, why had he been so surprised by that name.   He looked at the two Goblins to address them but they were speaking in hushed tones gesturing at the tree before noticing he was watching.

“Why are these names here but clouded?”

“Mr. Black it seems that the impossible has happened. This reaction is not supposed to be possible, the only thing we can think is that your blood itself is clouded- a family spell to hide identities.”

Harry looked back at the tree and stared at the last name. “But then why can I see this name?” The two looked behind him and Lucius ran his hand over his hair as he stood from inspecting the tree.

“Harry that name is on there because there are Malfoy’s here. Armand Malfoy moved to Britain in the 11th century but his name originally was Mal Foi. In fact here is Armand on the tree.” He was pointing at a name several branches away from rom his fathers. “And this is where this tree becomes impossible.” He turned to the goblins. “Can you explain this?”

Harry looked back at the Griphook who seemed to be contemplating.

“It seems there is more to Mr. Potter-Black than meets the eye; I cannot properly explain what the tree is telling us. However if I may, Mr. Malfoy…” the goblin turned to his current guardian and Harry drowned them out. He felt himself sit back in the chair as he stared at the parchment across from him.

There the information was and yet he still knew nothing. The wills lay forgotten on the desk as his eyes travelled over them. Was this why he felt he needed to come here -To uproot his entire life and dump him on his head?

His hand clenched on the arm rest. So many lies, so many lives lost and destroyed all because of one man. He felt like this orchestrated farce had gone on long enough and wanted to do… what?

He wanted to bleed Dumbledore… no he wanted to Dumbledore to bleed? He shook his head against the foreign thought.

He needed to leave.

Harry nodded and stood, making his way over to the fireplace. He could feel the magic building up inside and somehow he knew he needed to leave before his anger made him lash out. Draco walked with him. He was nudged in the side lightly. He gave Draco a look but did not say anything, only titled his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Draco froze and looked at him wide eyed.

“Wow you looked almost like our aunt there for a second Harry.” Harry scowled. Like he wanted to look like that bitch, his skin was starting to itch and his fingers twitched as he raised his hand to the jar above the mantle.  “But I was going to say it’s a good thing dad is arranging the inheritance potion right.”

He could hear Lucius and Narcissa in the background making orders about his accounts, he trusted them to make the right decisions by him and in time he would make everything his own. He heard a questions asked of him as he grabbed a handful of the floo powder.

He nodded as he tossed it into the fireplace and returned home. Maybe this feeling would disappear once he was in his bed surrounded by darkness. Stepping out of the fireplace he came face to face with the tip of an ebony wand. Following its path led to long arms covered with a white silk that hung nicely to the muscles. After that, well… It was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

The scowling yet confused face of the potions master, who dug the tip of his wand into his neck before he batted it away and walked past the man he had come to consider friend; Maybe more. Even that man was deceived. The floo sounded again as Draco stepped out but he kept down the hall. Distantly he heard Draco. (“Hello uncle! Talk to you later. Harry!) The sound of pounding feet followed him. Tried to. He just wanted to disappear. The manor was shadowed in darkness and all he wished was that it would swallow him. He looked out a passing window as he picked up speed. The moon hung low in the sky as it had only began to rise. He wished for the fresh air, the open- he wished to be left alone.

And in a second he was on the roof.

 He halfheartedly watched as the shadows retreated from his form, flowing away in the bright light that was shed from the moon.

On trembling knees he fell, the roof catching him; cradling him as he stared up into the darkening sky. A tear fell down his cheek. He felt the slight breeze caressing him almost trying to wipe it away.

 A lie, it had all been a lie.

He head fell into his hands as he scrunched his knees up and let the swirling thoughts take over. His hands tightened in his hair. Deep in the back of his head he noted it seemed to be longer. He felt a pain start in his toes but ignored it. Another tear fell down as he looked back into the sky, his hands falling limply to his sides as unbidden the tears fell. The pain was spreading now; like fire through his veins. He clenched his hands his nails leaving half moon crescents. He welcomed the distraction. As he looked up into the darkness, stars looking down at him; he found Sirius, the Dog Star. He felt himself fall, and welcomed the darkness.

He blinked his eyes against the light. The manor sat next to a lake surrounded by trees. Over the trees the sun was peaking leaving water colors to dance across the lake. He sat slowly aware that his body gave protest. As he watched the sun rise he acknowledged with curiosity that he was on the roof of the manor and wondered for only a second what reason he was doing up there. The gaseous giant stretched over the tree tops as he heard a crash from his right.    Crawling to the edge he looked over just in time to see a rock come sailing at his head, evading was easy, but he almost lost his balance just about landing himself over the edge of the manor.

“What the hell do you think you are doing Draco!? I almost just fell. And you broke a window!” he looked back over the edge to see the smirking face.

“Hey scar head, it’s about time! Dobby is making breakfast you better get back down here.” The blonde looked at him curiously from the ground any hint of his teasing missing from his pale features. “How did you get up there anyway?” Harry sat back on his heels and though for a moment.

“I don’t know.”

“Well get your arse down here!”

 Harry smirked and then without warning or real thought to why, he jumped.

Seeing the panicked look on Draco’s face was enough to make whatever punishment if caught worth it for a moment but what he had not expected was for Narcissa to appear out of nowhere and make him stop falling, though he was not entirely surprise; how exactly was he to land anyway?  She lowered him down slowly a strained look on her face as soon as his feet touched the ground Draco walked over to him and punched him in the arm.

“What were you thinking you great prat!” Harry rubbed at his shoulder but then noticed that they had been joined by everyone else and they were all staring at him.  He looked at Draco and noted he still had to look slightly up to meet his eyes. Nope he was still short. Running his hand through his hair he noticed its length.  Trailing his fingers to the end he determined it was at least to right below his shoulders which meant overnight it had grown a little more than 6 inches. He next noticed his hands as he started to bring them down. They were long, delicate looking and the nails had grown a couple centimeters till they reached just above the tips of his fingers.   He looked down at himself, he wasn’t green or anything and it seemed nothing else had changed from his perspective but then why were they staring over some small cosmetic changes?

Draco clapped him on the back; grabbing his shoulder, his fingers squeezing for a second. “Harry you gave us all a fright last night. Are you okay?”  He nodded, but just thinking about last night brought his mind to a halt, but he wasn’t as devastated over it- it was a fact. He was not really a Potter, It was all a lie; It was all Dumbledore.  But he would eventually get over the pain he felt. The betrayal. He looked at Draco and smiled over the dark feeling rising.

“Of course.” He started to walk away but was grabbed. He tried to cover the flinch from the hand with him turning quickly to face a livid Narcissa.

“Now see here young man you just jumped of the manor roof. What were you thinking?” She surprised him by hugged him tightly to her chest, her hands tightening. Honestly he couldn’t figure out what compelled him to jump, it had just been instinct. He turned to look at Lucius who gave him a calculating look though he didn’t quiet look as angry, but Sometimes Harry could not decide which was better- the showing of emotions or the cool reserve.  He hung his head, expecting to be punished in some way but Lucius just grabbed his shoulder and started to walk towards the manor.

“Come let’s get you some food. You missed dinner last night, I am sure your elf is beside himself over it.”

Harry looked up at the manor and wondered himself what he was thinking. He had just jumped from the roof which was at least four floors up. He looked at the doors that lead in and noticed the shadow of someone and remembered coming home. The potions master. Severus.

 He gulped suddenly dreading the coming hours.

They made it to the dining room without incident, he looked at the spread and figured Dobby knew he needed some cheering up as he noticed the light and fresh foods lay out. They all sat and started to serve themselves when Snape walked in and Harry for all he could do held his breath, as the only remaining seat was next to him, as he reached for a small serving of vegetable frittata and some fruit.

“Now that we have found him, will anyone tell me why he is here and not with his relatives.”

They were all silent for a moment as Harry placed his hands in his lap and tried to ignore the movements of those next to him as Snape sat down; Lucius took a drink of his tea before answering.

“We took him from them and magically adopted him.”

“And why pray tell did you do that?” Harry could imagine the raised black eyebrow the man must be sporting as he slowly started to eat.

“You did not see what they were doing to him. It is a blessing he was still alive when we got there.” Draco put his two in, inhaling deeply to continue before Harry cut him off in slight irritation.

“He is here you know?”  Everyone looked at him, the onyx eyes burning a hole to his soul before he was able to look away. “I was in an abusive situation they helped me. So I’m here and no one knows. And no one besides us will be told.” He stared at those eyes. His traitorous mind went back a couple months ago again.  

 _“I’m so sorry Harry…”_ He wanted to feel that again and he wondered why Snape was pretending to know nothing. He knew everything it seemed.

Lucius nodded before going on as if he had not been interrupted. “He is the reason we need the inheritance potion. As we found last night not all is as it seems.”

Severus sat for a moment, drinking his tea. His eyes moved to Harry and gave him the same look he had at the leaving feast. “I am not against brewing the potion.”

Lucius tipped his head in acknowledgement. “Thank you old friend and we can have that discussion later tonight.”  Severus placed his cup down and folded his arms.

“I will require his assistance for the duration if that is alright with you.” he turned to Harry and seemed to show some other emotion. For months he had tried to approach him in some way, perhaps He had tried to talk to him, but he hadn’t allowed it; more like avoiding it. He didn’t want to confront the emotions that came up at the moment.  “It would most appreciated.”

Yet despite avoiding the man Harry wanted to be close to him so he nodded and took a bite of the croissant he had reached for. Looking away he missed the thankful, almost hopeful look that the man had given him.

But the head of the family had not.

A/N this is the second chapter I finished today. I seem to be on a roll.

Just for a side note can anyone guess where I pulled those dates from not out of my ass I assure you- A little riddle for you.

 TTFN.

Review?

 

 


	7. 7

A/N so another update for all you reading hope you enjoy it. Now to the story. Allons-y!

_Past_

Present

{ _Parseltongue}_

_Salazar sat on the small patch of grass in front of a weathered stone. He wiped the leaves of the top and sat three motives on to before kneeling; Lighting each with only a few whispered words before settling back down in the grass._

_“Your son is alive. I do not know how but I can feel the distorted familial bond. For the last 14 years it was weak until just recently. I do not wish to upset you… I know how much it saddened you to watch him fall into madness.”_

_A breeze wiped by causing the flames to flicker for a moment._

_“I feel for the Potter child that your son has been obsessing over. It puzzles me that I do not know him yet my heart goes out to him. I hope he survives the end of this war. I know you would wish the same thing even if the consequences are what we feared they were.”_

_He drew a weed from the ground and banished it._

_“You felt for the child too. It was not your fault that your son did what he did…. He won the Triwizard Tournament and the boy is only fourteen. I fell he will grow to do a great many things.”_

_The first candle flickered sporadically before going out._

_“I fear I am taking too much of your time great niece- Rest.”_

_Salazar Sighed as he stood from the grass and looked one last at the tomb stone before apparating away._

_The light from the second candle highlighted the words etched into the stone._

_Merope Riddle nee Gaunt_

_Remember, love, live, never forget_

 

Harry sat on the stool cutting ingredients with a knife Severus had handed him when he first walked into the room. His foot lay flat on the ground while the other rested on the first rung.   It had been a week since they had left school and according to Gringotts, he had less than a week before his inheritance would kick in but the others were wearing off in the meantime.

He bounced his foot a bit on the ground just to get a good feel of it.

This in itself was a distraction. He had grown a few inches in the last week. The Black blood coursing through him making subtle changes here and there; or at least he assumed it was the Black blood becoming more prominent. The first night his hair had grown to past his shoulders and had darkened significantly, it was probably the weight of his hair that made it as tamed as it was right now. He had gained some lean muscles enough to make him look less like the twig he had been. He also didn’t not seem to have any problem with posture anymore making him seem more graceful, more agile. His mind cleared significantly but he felt as if there were multiple people trying to get his attention at every second. His features had also slimed out and become sharp, aristocratic. He had watched over the last week as the person he was shifted into this ‘improved’ version as Draco had taken to calling his transformation.

Honestly he was a prat.

It was a week before his 17th birthday. The goblins had said that the temporary adoption would start to wear off slowly, so he was unsure if the changed were all solely due to the Black blood, Malfoy magic adoptions or his fathers.

His slim fingers gripped the knife tightly as it landed heavily on the chopping board with a hollow ‘thunk’.

Fathers: This was another thing that caused distraction. He often was caught sitting in one of the window wells on the upper floors just thinking. Draco did it most often also, just sitting with him until he would give him his attention. It was surreal how close the two had become within the past 2 years. He would often think of the changes in him and what it all meant. In the week since the shock, he had tried not to think too much on the subject of his parentage, or the lie of his parentage, but he often was thinking of his fathers.

He used the flat of the blade on the beans as Severus took the sliced root and added it to the bubbling cauldron.

The thought that they were both men did not bother him. What bothered him was that it was specified that he was their son. No blood adoption. No adoption at all. He was not aware that two males could procreate. The thought made him smile slightly; it was satisfying to know that even if he chose that path he may still get a family.

He frowned when the juices from the bean stained his fingers a purple color. The bases of his nails were the worst; no matter how much he seemed to scrub the ink from the beans would never come off though the base of his nails were black not purple. He thought maybe this was just another thing that was breaking through the adoptions.  

He had family somewhere and that made him sad. Angry. He could not decide most days.  The Potters had taken him from his family. They were going to use him as a lamb. _The Potters changed. They wanted to care for you._  

He breathed deeply as he pressed another bean. Putting as much of the juices and meat into the bowl supplied for him. He was ignorant of the potion masters gaze on him.

Would they still want him? Did they remember him? The child they lost 17 years ago? Was he an only child? The thought excited him but always brought up the question- What if he had never been taken?

He pictured a child being chased by older children, and two adults; maybe they were laughing. But no matter how clear he could imagine the many different people they remained faceless.  Reminding him more of the families he had watched as a young child- Another thing that was not his.  

He shook his head slightly, he was never that lucky. If his parent’s had not died that night they may very well have gotten over him.  Korai made herself known by tightening her hold on his wrist. She had felt the mood he had fallen into when he had returned and it worried her. She had been shedding for the last week and needed to be kept away so that she did not take her ire out on anybody else and now that she was once more with him she was concerned and unable to help.  He rested the knife on the table top and ran his finger cross her brow as she flicked her tongue at it.

“ _What do you think of that that makes you feel as you do?”_

He sighed. _“I am just thinking about the family I was taken from.”_

_“Should that not make you happy? You have family.”_

_“But do they remember me?”_ The yellow eyes shifted to something behind him _. “Do they miss me? Do I have siblings? If I found them would they accept me? Would I be a burden? Are they even still alive?”_ So caught up in his feelings he did not notice the stiffening of the other man in the room, or when the other man started to watch them converse. Korai believed he had forgotten that he was even in the presence of others, so lost in himself to notice otherwise. She was not sure that many knew about her; it was her belief that it was the young man she met that first time a little over a week ago was the only one that knew. But she noticed the other man and watched as the heat radiating off him tripled. The room started to smell of two scents. The first despair. The second was warm, heavy almost dark.

She smirked in a way only a reptile could accomplish.

_“That man, he seems concerned for you.”_

Harry stiffened and resumed the task of crushing the beans after a second. _“Severus does not care for me. He only is concerned because of a misplaced sense of obligation towards my ‘mother’.”_

 _“But you care for him do you not?”_ She watched as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

_“Yes I do but what is the point of thinking on it more when he would never…”_

_“You are wrong.”_

The knife slowed before stopping and he stared at the bean.

_“What makes you believe otherwise?”_

_“Because he has been covertly looking at you every couple minutes, the heat in the room has tripled since he started listening to us speak.”_

The knife clattered the table top as He quickly turned at looked at the other man whose elbows were resting on the table top and was leaning forward so he could see the two better. His dark eyes were staring at him with intense heat as he straightened slowly.

“And what mister Potter is this? I was unaware that you had acquired a serpent.”

Harry swallowed thickly as the man walked around the table and approached him. He felt his eye twitch at the use of his last name.

“She is my familiar. The only person I have told Is Neville. I did not think it prudent to share this information with the entire world.”

“Ah you did not find it prudent to tell me, a potions master, that you had brought into the lab a potentially disastrous serpent. It could have contaminated the entire batch of the potion. I was under the impression that you wished this potion to be completed correctly.” The man practically purred. Besides the chill that ran down his spine and the normal warming effect that accompanied it when the man usually spoke, the words angered him. He stood from the stool and glared defiantly at the man.

“ _She_ would not have contaminated anything. She has been secured on my wrist the entire time.”

“Besides the point Potter. What if it had bitten someone? Is she poisonous? As a potions master it is prudent that I know that I may need to have anti-venom potions on hand in case it thought it a good idea to attack…”

“She would not have bitten anyone unless she felt that she or I were being threatened. And yes professor she is poisonous. You would think you knew what a basilisk looked like.”

Severus moved to him swiftly and grabbed at his wrist making Korai flash her fangs in warning. He took a swift step back as he stared at her. His fingers were still secured on Harrys’ wrist, the heat from them almost scorching him.

_“He is very angry now Harry. It seems that piece of information has frightened him. I do not know if he is angry at you or at me so I apologize for almost striking at him.”_

“Potter that beast is deadly. What were you thinking?! You weren’t! It could kill someone. The only good basilisk is the one that is in the jars in storage.”

Fury swept through him as he looked at the Potions Master. “Well excuse me sir if I feel differently. But I didn’t expect any less from a bastard like you.” he picked up the bowl and thrust it into the man’s hands.  He didn’t miss the hurt that flashed through the eyes but at this moment he could care less. “This is the last ingredient _sir_.”

He told himself he didn’t mean to slam the door on his way out.

_“How dare that man! Just because a being is dangerous does not mean that their only good use is for potions ingredients. I thought that he at least would be more interested in studying you than that. Basilisks are rare as is. And they, like many other creatures have no one to stand for them when they cannot themselves.”_

Korai stayed silent as he stomped to his room and grabbed the firebolt his godfather had given him. Not bothering to leave the house by door he walked towards the window, which opened on its own.

He didn’t think before he acted, thinking back later that it was probably stupid, but he just flung himself out the window of the top floor. He had a decent fall before he would have hit the ground and held his hands out to his sides as the wind wiped past him. The ground was quickly approaching him and so focused on his timing that He didn’t notice Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco staring horror struck at him from the garden bench. 

When he was only a couple feet from the ground he swung his leg over the broom and lifted up swiftly, shooting towards the clouds; His long hair trailing behind him wildly.  Korai tightened around his wrist to ensure she didn’t fall and to remind him that she was there. She looked towards the ground noticing the dark cloaked figure rushing towards the group on the bench. They looked like ants from this height.

Harry breathed in deeply, he knew what he did was reckless but he needed to let his anger somehow and sometimes all it took was some reckless flying had to do so. When he was sure he was a good height he dived. His plan was to dive into the maze that was the garden; it had plenty of pillars, arches, bushes, trees and other obstacles that he could navigate. But right now he pointed the broom to the approaching ground, urging the broom to go as fast as it could.  He still had not noticed the group standing together watching him.

Pulling up at the last second like he had in his first year he flew right past the bench they stood at. If it had been any other day he would have heard the panicked scream over the roar of the wind.  But all he could process was the anger boiling through him. The wind whipped past him as he focused dodging the garden decorations. He spied the arch signaling the beginning of the hedges that surrounded the property.

He blew past it and cut the corner on the hedge and let the tips of his shoes skim the leaves. He pulled up again and started to slow down. Leveling the broom he laid his head down so his cheek rested against the wood, as he stared out into nothing.

He was above the clouds, to him it looks as if the was floating above the foam of the ocean. The sun peaking barely above them; setting on his anger. He took a deep breath and sitting there he finally allowed himself to think.

His family. He had a family. He had always had one, but he had living family. And they were taken from him. He was not a Potter.  Slowly the image of his supposed father was dissolving around him. He no longer looked like James, no longer had his mother’s eyes, the image of himself that had been built up had been ripped to shreds leaving behind what? A nameless orphan, abused at the hands of muggles.  A tear fell from the tip of his nose towards the ground. He distantly felt Korai loosen and go up his sleeve to wrap around his neck and bury her nose in his hair in a comforting gesture.

 And Snape, His knuckles tightened on the wood, He pretty much told him that his familiar should be killed. Just for what she was. This being the same man he helped over the last year, the same he had grown to care for. It hurt immensely that he felt that way and he had no real idea why it did. Korai had said that he cared but how could he.

He was Harry Potter. A freak.

_Freak! Who would care for you! You are nothing. A waste of space. It would have been better on the entire world if you had died with your worthless parents._

He clenched his eyes closed tightly.

_“You are such a freaking arse, Potter. Your family had the right idea about you. It’s your fault we almost died. That Sirius died. Ever since we’ve known you, you have put our lives and our families’ lives in danger.”_

_“Stupid foolish Harry. I thought better of you…. and now look at what has come of your stupid decision. Sirius is dead. You may not have shot the spell that killed him but you may as well have.”_

_“There is a piece of his soul inside you. He will never die as long as you live Harry. So train, kill him, and die. That is all the wizarding world wants of you._

_“He’s still throwing a fit about last year. When he returns to his relatives he’ll come back and apologize to us. Let them deal with him.”_

_“Never forget that we love you and we’re sorry.”_

_“The only good basilisk is one that is in jars in storage.”_

Korai’s tongue flicked at the tears on his cheeks.

  _"If he hurts you will tell me right?" Harry was shocked at the words. It had only been a couple of hours but it felt like Draco was more a friend than both Ron and Hermione combined. It was like he actually care and that made him smile._

He sighed and opened his eyes. What about the Malfoy’s? They were family right? Would he be leaving them and his best friend…? Would they still want him?  He looked down and had the sudden urge to fall. To just let go and let fate do what it wants. Would it make the life of others easier? The soul fragment would die. It is what they all want him to do.  Korai tightened her hold on him. She could feel the mood he had fallen into and knew he needed to get out of it fast.

They slowly drifted to the ground. Harry placed his feet on the smooth surface of the terrace and just stood there looking up. The sun was setting now; falling slowly behind the mountains in the distance. A drop landed on his face and he looked up into the clouds.

What if he had fallen?

The rain started to fall more frequently. He just kept looking up until someone grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. He looked into the livid face of the potions master.

“What in the name of Merlin were you thinking Potter! You could have killed yourself with those reckless stunts. I thought you had moved beyond those idiotic stunts of yours.” Harry looked past the dark man. After the emotional rollercoaster he just went through he felt all feeling leave him as the rain soaked them both. He felt nothing. Not the cold or the anger; only the comforting presence of Korai seemed to make him feel as if he wasn’t detached. His eyes connected to the hard steel ones of Lucius, he was also angry.

That’s all he was good for. Making people angry. Disrupting lives. He was a burden. Nothing else. 

He didn’t want to look at Narcissa or Draco. He knew he would see the same thing in them.

He slowly pulled his arm from Severus and lowered his head.

“And here the potion is all finished, and you what? Try to throw it all away?”

“I’m sorry sir.” He whispered. He walked into the manor and started towards the lobby. Sitting in a chair he waited for them to join him. They would expect him to take that potion tonight.  He didn’t look any of them in the eye. To afraid of what he would see there. They joined him and the potion master thrust a potion into his hand. He took it without question.

He picked up the knife and sliced his thumb letting the drops fall onto the paper provided. He watched quietly as his name appeared followed by the verdict.

Cadence Ivory Mal Foi-Potter-Black

Magical inheritance- Black family, Mal Foi family and Potter Family

Blood inheritance- Slytherin Family, Black Family, Mal Foi Family

Heir’s inheritance- Gryffindor Family, Potter Family and Black Family

Creature inheritance- Full blooded vampire

_Vampire_

He stood. Another thing that made him a freak.

“It seems I am a dangerous creature. Would you also wish me dead professor?”  He picked up his broom and walked up the flights of stairs to his room. Closing the door quietly behind him he sat on the window sill and stared at the moon as it rose in the sky.

Freak.

Korai nuzzled the corner of his chin. At least he had her. She would never leave him. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them protectively and he stared into the night.

Another tear fell.

A/N  TTFN.

Review?

 

 

 

 

 


	8. 8

 

Allons-y!

_Past_

Present

{ _Parseltongue}_

_Salazar sat at the table in the dimly lit dining room. To his left sat his twins, to his right sat his daughter-in-law Naphtali. He brought the cup of coffee to his lips and took a small sip as he pulled the paper over from the spot Marius had been moments before._

_“Elexa! That’s my bagel!” Elexa took a bite out of the bagel and stuck her tongue out at her sister before running from the room. “Get back here you!” He smirked slightly as Kurina chased the other woman from the room. The two adults never stopped acting like children. Naphtali shook her head as she turned the page of her book._

_He smoothed the daily prophet out, and read the head line. HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS._

_He shook his head before reading through the article._ _“…The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumors that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more." Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening. Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was unavailable for comment last night. He has insisted for a year that You-Know-Who was not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but recruiting followers once more for a fresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile the Boy Who Lived –_ …”

_He looked at his daughter-in-law and smiled sadly. “It has started again. I pray that the boy is prepared for what is to come.”_

 

Harry sat in the window sill starring absently into the rain storm that was currently drenching the outside gardens of Malfoy manor.

His head lay against the cold glass as the droplets ran freely down it. His knees were pressed to his chest by one of his arms, as the nails of his hand pressed into the soft skin under his knee. His other hand sat holding a majority of his hair, his elbow resting on his knee.

His emerald eyes stared emotionlessly into the grey landscape. A silent tear fell down his cheek.

  _Freak._

A glimmer of dark scales could be seen briefly through the strands of dark hair as Korai, his familiar moved about on his shoulder.

Korai rubbed her head along her humans jaw. She had tried comforting him the last hour he had sat there as she was sure he was thinking the same thoughts he had while on the broom. She gave him one last nudge before slipping slowly from his shoulders to the floor.

No one could understand her but she needed someone to help her. If only the other man she knew was here. He would understand that she needed someone to help Harry. What was his name? She flicked her tongue out in thought as she fell smoothly down the stairs, landing softly on the cool marble. _Neville._  She needed to get Neville, he could help. She just knew it.

She slithered through the open door and listened to those around her. She smelled the scents of the family and the other man. The only one she could think of approaching was the youngest male he seemed the calmest at the moment. Everyone else had boiling emotions. It made the room stink. Fear, worry, shame, anger.

“What in hell was that about Severus?” The young ones sire was standing in front of the dark man. He seemed the most emotional even though his pale features showed nothing. “What did he mean by that? What happened down in the potions room that upset him that much? What did you do?”

“Are aware that Potter has a basilisk here with him?” She tried to ignore the anger permeating the room as she made her way across the room to the young one.

The same young one that jumped up and spoke at the older male. “Korai? What about her?” The room went silent and she froze under the chair nearest him before he spoke again. “We know about Korai. Neville told me and I told my father. Harry would have told us when he believed he would not be rejected because of it.”  She slipped out from under the chair and tried to cross the floor to the young man. He knew Neville so he must know how to get him.

She sensed the spell before she saw it land about an inch in front of her.

 _Stupid bitter man!_   She brought herself up to make herself look bigger and hissed at the dark man pointing the stick at her. if only she were larger yet  however she hoped that she looked just as frightening. If she was met with another large serpent such as herself she might be wary too. The young blonde picked her up carefully and she flicked her tongue out at him.

“Do not attack her. You realize Harry found out that young basilisks cannot kill with their gaze right? His familiar is almost harmless, and besides she would not do anything unless it was to protect Harry. ”

“Be that it may, that creature is still poisonous!”

 “He has asked her not to attack and she will not. She has to be down here for a reason.” She wriggled in his hands and he put her back down. She wrapped her tail around his ankle and pulled in the direction of the fireplace. She knew that the magical humans used this thing for transportation but how to get him to understand she needed Neville.

The youngling moved to the fireplace and looked back down at her. “What is it you want with the fireplace? You don’t know anyone else, so it’s not like you can floo anywhere… And it’s not like you could use it anyway. “

She hissed at him. _Stupid human! She knew one other person!_ She looked at the young ones sire and hissed at him.

_You are smart. I need Neville. He can help Harry…_

“Draco who besides you knows about Harry’s familiar?”

“Only Neville…” He looked down at her and she nodded. He quickly made the fire turn green before putting his head in the flames.

Out of pure intellectual curiosity so did she. _Not that she would ever tell Harry this._ Neville was sitting in front of them talking with the young one with her.

“Draco why are you calling at this … What is Korai doing in the fire?”

The young one _Draco_ shook his head in exasperation. “She wanted me to fire call you apparently, I don’t know why.”

“Is Harry alright?”

She shook her head and hissed at the man.

_He is upset and I do not know how to help him. And I don’t know why I’m trying to tell you this because you can’t understand me!_

He told Draco he was going to come through in a moment and they said their goodbyes.  Draco pulled her out of the fire; on the other side the three adults looked at her as if she was a Runespore.

_As if…_

The fire flared again and he stepped through, she immediately moved towards him. He hesitantly picked her up after a moment and asked where Harry was.

Draco told him where but before he could leave the room he was stopped.

 _Stupid human!_  She barred her fangs at the dark man as they started to pass.

“Longbottom what is it you think you are doing?” The dark man scowled at the youngling holding her.

“Excuse me Professor Snape but Korai never leaves Harry. The only reason she would have left is if something was wrong or like the last week she was shedding and did not wish to harm anyone. So I am going to check on him.” With that the youngling left up the stairs. She flicked her tongue out at the dark man. _Serves you right!_

 _Hurry…_ she hissed at him.

“I don’t know my way around I’m sorry if I’m going too slow for you but do you want us to get lost? It would only take longer then.”

 _Fine…_ she grumbled. Coming from a serpent it must have sounded as odd as she thought as he looked at her before going up the stairs. Once they reached the top floor he put her down and she shot off to the still open room. Harry sat on the window sill still, surrounded by the darkness of the room. His eyes were a molten jade color silent tears now streaming down his cheeks. The shadows seemed to pulse around them. Harry’s nails had grown into sharp points but he didn’t seem to notice as they dug into his soft flesh. Droplets of blood were falling down his cheek from the cuts on his forehead.

The young one immediately moved to him and she let out a breath of relief. Someone could help now.

_/Downstairs/_

Lucius watched as the young Longbottom went in the direction of the stairs, before turning to look at his furious friend. The young man’s voice faded in the background.

“Severus what did you do?” The sharp eyes snapped to his as he scoffed.

“And what makes you think that it is I that did something?”  Before Lucius could answer Draco snapped.

“Uncle whatever you did it caused Harry to fly like he did; his familiar doesn’t seem to like you much at the moment either and I don’t think it had much to do with you shooting a spell off at her.  She is his familiar not just some pet he bought from Eeylops.  Did you hear what Harry said earlier? You can’t imagine how much it would have hurt him just to think that you would want that you bastard! Do you have any idea what they did to him in that house? What they said to him? I bet you don’t, I also bet you didn’t realize that Harry regressed back into that place that took us _months_ to get him out of; which explains why his familiar did not trust anyone of us. _Congratulations.”_    He bowed dramatically before running up the stairs to join Neville.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at their friend and watched as his mask slipped and the worry that showed as he looked towards the upper floors bled through. He sank slowly into the nearest chair and his dark eyes fell to the paper that hadn’t been moved since Harry had left.

Severus brought his hand up to his hair and clenched his fist tightly. His eyes never leaving the words written there.

**Vampire**

_"It seems I am a dangerous creature. Would you also wish me dead professor?"_

His hand fell to the paper as he bowed his head.

_"Potter that beast is deadly. What were you thinking?! You weren't! It could kill someone. The only good basilisk is the one that is in the jars in storage."_

“Severus, would you care to explain?”

He looked up at his friend and sighed. “They started speaking in the lab- at first I was startled, I had not realized he had owned a snake, Let alone a basilisk. I questioned him about it but it seemed that what I was saying was annoying him…when he told me what she was I acted before thinking.” His hand fell to the paper, his fingers sliding it around in the table top. “I need to start at the beginning. At the beginning of the year he started to help me from our meetings.” Lucius paled drastically.

“He knows you’re a death eater?”

Severus looked up and cringed. “Yes, but that doesn’t seem to bother him much. I had been coming back from one meeting where our lord was less than forgiving. The stubborn brat saw me in need and selflessly gave himself to me for support.” Lucius snorted.

“He threatened to dump you on the floor didn’t he?”

Severus scowled. “Indeed.” He became thoughtful. “I saw someone I had refused to acknowledge before. He helped me from there on out or escorted me the nights I could support myself. I have come to…. Enjoy his presence. So when he informed me of her stock, I feared for him.”

Lucius was nodding. “And in your normal fashion you lashed out.”

“You really are an idiot sometimes.” A hand fell onto his shoulder but he brushed it off and stood.

“The dark lord wishes me to sway him.”

Lucius’ eyes hardened and Narcissas’ lips thinned. “Neither of them will become death eaters. I will not let you endanger them.”

“I will not force him, but I will do everything to protect him. He is a horcrux.” Again the pale blonde looked ashen. “The only way to prevent Dumbledore from sacrificing him like a lamb was to inform the Lord, he would not want to destroy something that was giving him strength. It was the only way.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Dumbledore thought that it was time to inform me… he also wanted me to treat him worse than I already do. To break his spirit, make him more selfless.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I am going to fix this. If you’ll excuse me.”

They watched as he walked swiftly up the steps mere moments after his godson. Lucius looked at his wife and nodded as they too went up to the top floor.

Severus POV

Severus walked silently down the dark hall as he heard urgent whispers coming from Harry’s room. It seemed they were trying to calm him still. 

 _“I didn’t expect any less from a bastard like you.”_ Was that what Harry truly thought of him? After the last school year he thought they had moved passed that. _Not that I wouldn’t blame him for thinking that._

He grasped the handle but waited as the voices got louder.

“Harry! Look at me you have to snap out of it. Draco, can you get something to wipe off the blood? Harry… look at me…” Longbottom fell into a whisper again. _Blood?_

He turned the handle slowly and pushed the door open as quietly as he could. As the door opened it seemed the shadows pushed from the room stretching towards every corner, snuffing out any light it encountered.

The room itself was covered in darkness the only light coming from the moon shining through the window. Light fragments bouncing of the spider webbed glass, creating waves of light in the shadows.  Harry sat on the window sill starring out the window, his forehead resting in the center of the web. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his hands hung lifelessly at his side. Severus felt panic as he saw the dark blotches that stained his hands, the side of his face and the crook of his knees.

Severus didn’t think before he rushed past the two boys to Harry. They protested loudly but he ignored them.  If he had he would have remembered the serpent that was also in the room, who watched him approach from atop the bed ready to strike if he caused her human any harm.

Severus raised his hand to Harry’s face lightly turning it so that he faced him. The molten jade eyes starred vacantly through him before falling to the ground in recognition. With his other hand, he carefully brushed his fingers through the hair checking for any injuries, his fingers came away with red brushes along the tips. He ran his thumb along Harry’s cheek. It seemed the wounds would stop themselves. They just needed to be cleaned.

“Harry…”

The younger man mumbled quietly, he let his head move closer as to hear. “… Freak.” And he felt his heart sink as he remembered just months ago the young man that had stood up to him. _“I placed him with a Mrs. Petunia Dursley.”_ He had never suspected before that moment that that woman had raised him. He had never seen the lifeless look he now possessed though out the last 6 years and it made him wince at his earlier actions. He placed both his hands on his cheeks forcing him to look up at him, his eyes focused minutely before he pulled his face from his hands.

Severus didn’t notice as Narcissa ushered the two protesting teens out of the room and closed the door. He captured Harry’s face in his hands again.

“Harry you are not a freak and you more than anyone, do not deserve to be destroyed.” Tears leaked from the focused emerald pools.

“Why did you say what you did? Why am I such a freak? All I do is make everyone angry.”

He cringed inwardly. “Listen to me. You are not a freak and I seem to lack tact when showing concern.  I apologize for my words today. All of my words. I did not think before I voiced my worries. It was not the thought of your familiar that scared me.  In truth it was that you could have been hurt that did.”

Harry tried to pull away from him but Severus just pulled the younger man up and held him to his chest. Harry grasped his arms tightly, his nails digging into the skin through his sleeves, trying to push Severus away. They stayed that way until Harry calmed and laid his forehead against the broad chest.  His hands resting lightly on his biceps.

“Your relatives are the ones that deserve punishment. They did not know that they were given the chance to know the most forgiving, kind, brave, strong, and beautiful young man I have ever known. You are not a freak Harry. You’re anything but. You’re not disgusting or evil. You are you. And you have the purest heart that I know of. Why you helped me this past year, when I have never given you a chance and always treated you like the dirt under my shoe, I will never know. But I am thankful because it allowed me to get to know the real you. Not the person I thought I knew.”  Harry had started shaking about two seconds after Severus had started to speak  and he suspected that his robes would be covered in his tears, taking one arm from around the trim waist he lift his chin to look into the shining emerald eyes. There was still a significant height difference but not so much more. Harry came to about his shoulders. He fit perfectly as much as he tried to ignore that fact. “I am sorry Harry. I said all that I did out of anger and I wish I could take it back. I do not understand myself how after this last year it took me this long.” Harry looked at him for a minute before looking down and pulling his bottom lip into between his teeth.

It caused an immediate reaction. But he chose to ignore it because now was not the time. He took this second to look around the room. The shadows no longer moved as if seeking for something, they no longer devoured any light; the room was normal or as normal as could be but what exactly had that been?  And now Harry was responding It seemed Severus had managed to fix it, at least a little.

“I truly am an idiot.”

The young man laughed. His eyes closed as he the vibration travelled through their bodies. His lips quirked as he dropped his head back onto the chest and took a deep breath. “I know you are. But I forgive you.”

Severus hugged the Younger man tighter and lay his head on top of the others. The long hair tickled his wrist as he held the trim waist. They sat like that for a minute before a hiss from the bed made Harry pull away. Severus looked at the serpent and breathed a sigh of relief when it seemed she was not angry but laughing. He glared at her before looking back at Harry his eyes softening instantly at what he saw.

Harry had blushed as he stepped away, running a hand through his hair. He hissed in pain as he pressed on the crescent cuts on the right side of his head. Severus pulled him into the attached washroom and grabbed the closest cloth, getting it damp he dabbed at the cuts, washing away the dried and smeared blood. He wiped at the sharp cheek bones and down the slim neck. As Harry stared at the floor a deep blush spreading down his cheeks, Severus took this time to admire the new look. The way the dark hair fell around his aristocratic face. How he no longer looked like a replica of His father.   He lifted one of the clawed hands and meticulously wiped away the blood on both hands. Harry looked at the nails in wonder missing as Severus kneeled before him and tried to wipe at the deep cut on his leg through his pants; until the sharp pain from the cut made Harry look down. He gasped and tried to move away but Severus used his other hand to grab the leg to prevent the movement. He did not want to cause any more injury. Their eyes met for a moment as Harry slowly worked his pants from his hips and stepped from them.

Severus tried to ignore the position he was in, that his hand rested grasping Harry inner thigh, that if he looked up he would be in the perfect position to torture, tease, and please the younger man. He dabbed at the wound again before grabbing the counter to stand. The cuts on his arm opening against the strain.

Harry stifled a gasp as he saw the dark stain on the black sleeves. He pulled Severus up and mumbled his apology as he inadvertently banished the shirt. Making the crescent cuts stand out against the pale arms. Severus tried to cover his chest as Harry took the rag and started the same process.

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” He mumbled as he wiped off the blood that was running down the curve of the muscle. He kept his eyes on the arms, trying not to admire the lean muscle that tensed under his ministrations or the firm chest that he had also uncovered. The other man sighed and grabbed his hands.

“You have nothing to apologize for. If anything I deserved these for what I put you through.” Harry shook his head and looked up into the smoldering black eyes. They were silent and he opened his mouth to say something, but Draco opened his bedroom and peaked in. He pulled his hands from the other mans.

“Harry… What are you guys doing?” Draco folded his arms and smirked at him, his eyes hardening as the met Severus’s.

“He was helping me clean off, and in turn I was cleaning the cuts I put on him. “

Draco snorted as he pushed the door open the others looking in as well. Neville was standing awkwardly next to Narcissa. “Bastard deserved whatever you gave him.”

Lucius grabbed his sons shoulder and gave it a warning squeeze.  “Everything is fine now?” They both nodded. But Harry was surprised when Lucius came and softly touched his shoulder. Severus summoned another shirt and started to put it on as he focused on the steel eyes in front of him.

“Harry you are part of this family and we care about you. You worried us. We thought we would have to bury an old friend for hurting you.” Harry chuckled but shook his head. “You know we do not care that you have Korai with you. We have known since before you got home. She is welcome here.” Harry smiled and looked at the nodding Narcissa and Draco.

His family. Neville stood there for a second before Harry blinked owlishly at him. He laughed. “Korai didn’t know what to do when you were left alone and she got Draco to get me. Don’t ask me how though.”

“Harry.” Lucius got his attention. “Now that we know what your inheritance is I will send a letter to the Rector and see if he is willing to send someone to teach you your races culture. If he does then they should also help you through the change.” Harry nodded but dread started to creep back into his mind.

Draco gave him a pointed look. “You are not evil, dangerous, a freak or anything else that demented mind has been coming up with so stop it.” Severus laid a comforting hand on his arm.

Harry smiled and nodded. He had family, even if he never found his real one. He knew that now. The others left and Severus started to walk from the room buttoning up his shirt when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned and looked at the emerald pools looking back at him. He heard the door close behind him as Harry approached.

“Can we speak for a moment?” His slim hands reached for the forgotten buttons and started to do them up. As he reached the last button his fingers fixed the collar stopping on the ends.

Severus cleared his throat. “Yes, as long as your familiar has nothing against it.”

The green graze moved towards the bed and he smirked. “She won’t be a problem.”

“And also I would appreciate if you were to be fully clothed.”  There was a chuckle as Harry let go of his collar, his fingertips skimming his collar as he pulled away. Severus tried not to watch as the young man walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed another pair of pants. He bent over to put them on and Severus turned his head away, the large serpent was looking at him again.

 _I wonder what she thinks._ Would she bite him if she knew his thoughts?

“Can you tell me why you are acting like you don’t know anything about me?” Severus turned to look back at the young man who was facing the other direction doing up the muggle jeans.

“As I am sure you are aware I was quite surprised by you being here…. And I was unsure of how to act.” Harry turned around and looked him in the eye.

“It’s just us now and it was just us in the lab.”

“I apologize I did not realize that our relationship had changed in that degree that I am required to be civil all hours of the day.” Harry raised his brow and just gave him a look over his glasses and for a moment Severus thought on the sudden change in attitude. Was it possible that his change was causing more than physical problems?

“Severus, I am not going to use your surname as it is just us and after everything I think we both could get past that, I do not require anything. Respect maybe? But not for you to be civil; I know who you are and frankly I don’t think you like being a total git but to ask you to be civil would be a stretch too far. Plus there is sort of a thrill with the fight.” He smirked as he started to walk back towards him.  “But you were still a lot more civil when I was helping you to the infirmary. Do we need foreplay just to be civil to each other and hold a simple conversation?”

Severus choked as the young man neared him. “I think not. Foreplay? You could be a little more creative than that.” Harry Eyes widened a little bit at the implication as he reached for the collar once more. Severus grabbed the wrist harshly. “Tell me what it is you think you’re doing. Or rather what you plan on doing.”

Harry took another step and raised his other hand. Severus watched as the tips neared his face, the heat under his collar tripling due to the proximity of the other man. “I’m also apologizing.” His hand froze right above his nose. “I am a stubborn Gryffindor, and after the last year I should not have let your words affect me as they did. I have no real excuse but it has been a hard couple weeks.” He trailed his fingers from his forehead to his neck then running his hand more firmly over his shoulder then arm. “And also for hurting you- it wasn’t my intention.” He picked his own arm up and looked at the nails again.

Severus swallowed past the dry that had enveloped his throat.   Gripping the wrist tighter in his other hand he scowled. “As Draco said I deserved every bit of it.” The slim finger was coming back towards his face as he looked into the smiling green eyes. There was a moment in his peripherals where he watched the finger curl that he wanted to snap but chose not to as a smile touched Harry’s lips. He was not expected him to actually release it. They both stood like that a minute before he reached up and grabbed the other offending wrist.

“You actually flicked me?”

Harry looked just as surprised as he was. “And you actually let me?” 

Smirking he pulled the wrist tight against him, bringing the younger man closer, his face right next to his own. Severus turned his a little and whispered right next to the ear in front of him. “Tell me why.” He could feel the shiver that ran through the slimmer frame. 

“Because Draco is a great prat; you didn’t deserve me hurting you no matter how much of an arse you were being. Because I care enough to...”  Severus buried his face in the crook of the neck in front of him, dropping the hands and hugging the younger man. It took a moment for the other arms to circle him back.

“I forgive you, if you can forgive me.” The smile against his shoulder told him everything might be okay. He might just succeed.

_I could save you._


	9. 9

Should we get on with it yea? Allons-Y!

 “If people want to know who I am, it is all in the work.” – Alan Rickman (This chapter was originally written Shortly after my vacation and the death of Alan Rickman.)

 

 

Chapter  V

_Salazar sat in the armchair next to the bookshelf across from Marius; his eyes scanned the list one last time before sighing and sticking it to the side for later revision. An owl tapped on the window before landing on the sill waiting for entrance. Marius looked at it from the corner of his eyes before looking at him._

_"Salazar, would you receive that for me?" He went back to reading the report from the Family in Germany._

_Salazar stood and walked towards the window, petting the smart looking eagle owl on the head before offering him some water and food before opening the letter._

**_Rector Lamia,_ **

**_I have under my care a young man who is going to go through a Vampire's Inheritance at the beginning of the seventh month- Within the week. As I understand it, your culture is mostly private and closed from the wizarding world, but I would impress upon you the importance of sending someone to teach this young man about his culture and help him through his transition._ **

**_He is, at this time, in a delicate situation that he is working through and as he is a person of great interest to many parties in this war. We could only hope that he would be able to control and live with himself if he could learn the life he has missed on._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Lord Malfoy_ **

_"Marius it seems there is a child about to come into their inheritance. At least this man has the senses to ask for help. He asks if we could send someone to teach this young man."_

_Marius hummed and motioned for the letter. Reading it over as he absently rubbed the bridge of his nose in thought. "I think that, considering it is implied he has just come from an abusive situation that Leighara should go. She has had plenty of work with children like that."_

_Marius hummed a little as he scanned the letter again. “Malfoy, was that my brothers’ family…” he trailed off in thought._

_Salazar nodded, and a little voice knew this had something to do with the Potter heir._

Lucius read the reply and sat it next to his plate. Picking up his fork he spooned some omelet into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. It seemed they had gotten more then he hinted and are sending someone with experience, someone they ensured would be more than adequate. They would be arriving today, sometime in the afternoon in fact. He looked up towards the mantle and tried to figure if they had enough time.

 Looking around the table it was easy to tell what had happened in the last day. His dear friend didn't speak in such harsh tones, granted still scathing and harsh, but they seemed to hold more of a teasing note on them, a softer tone if you will. He was also more relaxed then he had been in the last week. He was at the moment speaking to Harry.

Harry in his mind had changed the most. His hair now reached mid back and within the last couple days the highlights had started to come in, though in an unexpected way- Silver lightly brushed the thicker portions of his black hair, giving it more of a shine then anything. Besides that it was the little things that had changed so far: the length of his fingers and nails, his height (though they surmised it would be stunted because of his past),  his facial features now lacked all hints of the Potter blood line and lastly his appetite; though this comprised of two things:  Greens and red meat. It was by far the largest thing to change. He still ate what was there in front of him, but there was a way his face lit up when a particularly good salad or med rare steak appeared on the table.

The elves noticed this so tended to place fresh things closer to him, as well as the rarer things.

"I received a reply from Rector Lamia. He is sending someone today that will start to teach you Harry." Harry nodded his head while finishing his fruit bowl. His eyes down cast as he chewed; Lucius knew that he was mulling over how he was to be received by this unknown, it was a new situation he found himself in and Lucius was confident he would be fine. In fact there was something in the back of his mind that told him it was to be the best thing for the young man.

The Green eyes rose as he smiled around the spoon in his mouth. It wasn’t hard to miss the changes and really he had turned into an attractive young man. He just hoped that he was ready for the coming months.

Another owl landed on his arm rest, a heavy letter attached to his leg. Lucius removed it and after noticing that it was addressed to both him and Severus put it in his pocket, giving a small owl treat to the creature.

“Severus, could you join me in the drawing room for a moment?” The other man nodded and stood following him.

Lucius pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to his friend. They both seemed to recognize who it was from, but what would the Dark lord want with the two of them and why by owl?

_My faithful servants I will be joining you at the manor today around 10. I expect everything to be in order._

They both froze at the words or really their implications and the biggest problem that might arise: Harry.

“Does he know that Harry resides here?” Severus spoke first his face filled with worry.

Lucius shook his head. “No, he would have requested I bring him to him.” Severus nodded.

“He would have as that was before I spoke with him, but also what are we going to do now?”

Lucius looked at the clock that hung over the fireplace and sighed. “You mean in the next half hour.”

They grimaced and started back towards the dining room and opened the door to what they feared.

At the head of the table sat Lord Voldemort his red eyes bore at them from across the room. Narcissa and the boys looked at them from their seats- though it was Harry that looked almost accusatory; His knuckles turning white around his coffee cup.

“My faithful join me.” He waved his hand at the last seats around the table. The frozen men felt themselves moving towards the table, Severus sat back in his seat and Lucius took the remaining next to his son across from them. “This I must admit is a surprise Lucius- Harry Potter sharing breakfast with your family as if the most natural thing in the world.” The man stood and started to circle the table towards him. “Tell me my servant,” His fingers trailed against the table as he neared the regal blonde. “Why it is you did not tell me of this?” The long fingers grasped his chin forcing him to look at him.

“My Lord…”

“NO! I think not. Any words from these lips will only be a lie.” He started to raise his wand but was stopped. A slim hand gripped his wrist tightly.

 

 

Voldemort followed the wrist to the face and felt shock at the blazing green eyes he saw. The young man that held his hand showed such fire, a pity really he would have been great next to him. However as he looked across to his other servant he remembers Severus’s words- If he could be swayed. He looked back at the boy; this was his chance to confirm what Severus told him. He probed the mind in front of him and felt himself almost recoil at the feelings that bombarded him.

_Feelings_

How could something of his feel so much? He delved past the onslaught of feelings and found himself in calm. Had the boy just thrown all that at him knowing he detested them? He smirked to himself; it was almost brilliant way of doing it.  Voldemort felt around the space he was in and soon found what he was looking for- a tether to him and his soul. However it was unlike any he had seen. The boy was indeed one of his horcuxes however it was almost like the boy was feeding off of his soul piece not the other way around.

As he pulled out he thought on his discovery. It explained what had been causing him to stew. Why hadn’t his soul piece overpowered the boys and taken over? Was this not the theory of what would have happened? And now the answer seemed so clear.

The young man before him was stronger than his soul piece and using it to his advantage. If he had not been a horcrux Voldemort would need to kill him. He was too much a risk.

But was there a way to turn this risk to his advantage?

He released Lucius chin and turned fully to the boy examining him. He grabbed the chin harshly and turned it to the side. This did not seem to be the Harry Potter he remembered. He looked more like his faithful Bellatrix than the man that had stood in his way almost 16 years ago. In fact he looked even less like the mudblood. It was curious, what had brought the changes in the boy?

The green eyes glared at him through a wisp of black hair, such fight… He would be great with him.

“Tell me why I should not discipline my servant?” He watched as the eyes darkened but it seemed so did the rest of the room. It seemed there was some darkness in his soul after all and Voldemort would use that to his advantage.

The Potter child pulled his face free and let go of his wrist. “Because I will jump in front of anything you send at them. And you don’t want that do you? I’m your precious horcrux; if I die you die too.” All eyes seemed to snap to him- He knew? And it seemed he would use it. “I will not stand at the side while you torture them. I will get in the way every single time, and I will not stop fighting you. If you want any cooperation you will leave mine alone.”

Something settled in his stomach as he stared down the younger man. “You dare make demands with me? I could kill you here and just make another then torture them as I please.” He started to raise his wand towards him.

{ _Please Tom; you will have to come up with something better than that.  Does it not even make you the least bit curious why I can sit here and hold a conversation with you without us fighting, of how I know, or why I am here? Why I am associating with known death eaters, or why I really don’t give two gallons about it.}_

 Voldemort shook with rage his fingers gripping tightly to the yew wand. { _Do not speak that filthy muggle name boy!}_  He crossed the space between them digging the wand into the young man’s neck. Defiant eyes stared back at him, not angry, no fear- it was something that made him pause, the curse stuck to the tip of his tongue.

He wanted it.

It was a look he often recognized in one of his followers; an excited mad gleam. He felt for the first time in nearly 30 years confused. Why would the boy _enjoy_ this?

_Perhaps a kink._

No, this was not something as simple as adolescent hormones.  He rethought his course of action and used the tip to tilt the face up towards him.

{ _Perhaps you need to learn a lesson in respect, but first tell me why you think this information would entertain me enough not to just be rid of you.}_

 The Man scoffed. { _Really?  Kill of a potential ally, a source of information and a reason you’re still alive? I knew you were insane but I didn’t realize it made things a bit counterproductive.}_

He dug the wand harder into the flesh. { _Do not toy with me boy.}_ Though he would not admit it, the words made sense. { _Perhaps though you have a plan?}_

{ _Well I’m sure as hell not going to call you Lord. I will give you my support, help when possible. They may think I am insane most times but what the order does not understand is that I can hear perfectly fine. They want to blame me for their problems and have me die because ‘that’s what’s expected’? To hell with them, I would prefer to live the rest of my life then have someone else control it.}_

 _{So you would align yourself with the man who killed your family?}_ The young man suddenly scowled and looked upset.

{ _Despite how they felt for me in the end, the Potters were not my family.}_

This was new information what could he possibly mean that the Potters were not his family? He hated not having vital information, and something that contradicted a major life choice of his was vital information.

{ _Explain.}_

 _{No Tom, this isn’t how this works. I will tell you everything you want to know. I however expect something in return for my services.}_ Voldemort pulled his arm back and struck him across the face.  The loud smack echoed by an exclamation in the background. It seemed he would need to teach obedience to the youngest Malfoy as well.

{ _That is the second time that filthy name has left your lips. Next time I will not be as gracious.}_ Potter wiped his mouth before turning looking back at him.

{ _Voldemort then, we have an agreement- My services for your oath not to curse mine.}_

This was what he wanted was it not? This powerful young man by his side in the war; He would be near unstoppable.

{ _For the moment you have my oath that I will not curse them. But that may change depending on how useful you really are.}_ He stepped forward again, grabbing the chin and inspecting the reddening cheek. { _But you are mine. And if you displease me I will punish you as I see fit my Horcrux. Are we understood?}_

With a sneer the green eyed man pulled away.  “For the moment.”  He started to walk back towards his seat. “Now if you want that information you might as well sit like a civilized person so that we may finish our meal.” The green eyes looked towards the mantle. “So much time wasted fighting.” He murmured as he seated himself.

For a second he was tempted again to curse the smirk off the impertinent young face but held back more interested in what this information might be.

He sat in the chair giving a hard look towards the young man. { _You push your luck.}_

Harry smirked back at Voldemort. “I guess it is a good thing I seem to survive on sheer dumb luck alone right?” He looked down at his food. Voldemort did not seem to appreciate jokes, if the sharp glare was anything to go by. “I was able to read my parents will last week and found out that when I was a couple weeks old they stole me from another family, temporarily blood adopted me so that everyone thought I was theirs. It seemed to them that Dumbledore knew you would believe in the prophecy and they wanted a ‘sacrifice’ to trap you, and here I was not even born ‘as the seventh month dies’ rather when it rises.”

The others around the table seemed lost to the conversation though considering they had not been able to understand half of it. He shrugged it off and picked up his spoon; if he was going to share a bed with the devil might as well make it a good time.  Grimacing he pushed the bowl of fruit away. Maybe that was a bad way to put it. The man may have been attractive at one point but the man in his near 70’s looked less like the man he was. He tried to shake his head of the thoughts; it was a bit unsettling where he found his mind wandering.

“However I’m not entirely sure who my real family is. My tree had it shaded. I know what my name is but that’s about it.”

The man looked to be contemplating something before speaking.

“Very well for the moment that will suffice. I do have concerns about my other items. Severus has spoken that Dumbledore has started to hunt for them, do you anything further to add on the subject?” the man’s eyes bore into his as he felt bile rise in his throat, how much would it anger him to know he had already destroyed one? He snuck a glance at Lucius before looking at the clock.

“To be honest one has already been destroyed that I am sure of. He seems to think you have an obsession with the founders and used their items also. He seemed sure that it was Ravenclaws’ missing diadem since its last known location was the forest of Albania- a place you were thought to be at one point.” He paused for a moment and put order to his thoughts. “He was sure that there was a cup of some sort and a locket, a ring that was in your family, that and your snake and me.”  He ticked them off on his fingers. “Yup, that’s seven.”

There was silence as everyone processed the information. Harry looked at the shocked expressions of Severus and his family. Voldemort also seemed intrigued.

“Okay so Dumbledore likes to monologue, not unlike you I might point out.” There was a violent hiss from the man as he moved on. “My opinion is that you should keep your valuables close to you, starting with what is left, I could possible also get the diary if you want that back as well; as useless as it may be now. They sit in his office like some sort of trophy.”

Harry stopped in his babbling with a slight blush as he looked towards Voldemort.

The man sneered; a disappointed glint entered his eyes. “You have confirmed what he has told me and added some missing information.” Harry felt himself rise to the hint of danger to Snape. The man looked to make up his mind and stood walking swiftly towards the fireplace. “I will collect you tomorrow for some… training { _My Horcrux}._ Do not disappoint.” He threw some powder into fireplace hissing quietly to the jumping green flames before disappearing.

Harry sighed deeply as he slumped into his seat, chuckling slightly. “Well that went well right?” he looked up to meet everyone’s eyes before they all seemed to speak at once.

A/N I know some have been slighted by my not catching up with FF so here we are. 

 

TTFN!


	10. 10

So without further ado….. Allons-y!

_There is not more past! XD regular italics will now be thoughts or parseltongue_

 

Chapter X

 

Harry leaned over the sink as he inspected the red mark on his cheek in the mirror; his fingers gently prodding at the blotched imprint of a hand.

“I am tempted to let you suffer through that.” He shifted his gaze to the man leaning on the door frame behind him; his black clad arms folded over his chest. He chose to ignore him as he dropped his hand to the sink and smirked. _Of course he would._

Snape walked to him and gently grabbed his chin to inspect the mark left by Voldemort. “Honestly, it was almost like you were provoking the man, what were you thinking.”

Harry shrugged as he felt the man release him. It wasn’t as if he would understand much why he chose to do and say those things. Harry just _couldn’t_ lose more of his family. Having spent the last 16 years not knowing and grieving over one pair then finding him ripped from another…. He couldn’t bear the thought of people he loved being taken from him again.

He heard Snape sigh as he felt the fingers touch his cheek again. He tried to justify in his mind that he didn’t flinch because he was afraid of the man or the touch but that the man’s fingers were cold…. And wet.

Having finally looked at Snape he noticed the small container in his other hand and the look of hurt that was hidden behind his normally stoic mask.

“It is a bruise salve. It will prevent you from actually bruising and take away some of the tenderness.” 

“Thank you.” Snape studied him for a moment before nodding.

“Your teacher should be arriving soon, and we don’t want a misunderstanding that could complicate things.” Harry nodded with a small frown. Of course he wouldn’t want this person to think his family had done this to him… especially a vampire who could possibly destroy them. But he could have guessed that’s what Snape would automatically think, rather than just for him.

“Would you care to join me in the lab until that time?”

“Sir?” He saw something like confusion flash across the older man’s features.

“I was going to be working on some potions you would need in the coming week. It would be an opportunity for you to learn these things for yourself. I could also use the company.”

“I think that’s a brilliant idea.” Harry followed behind the man as he led them to the lab, letting a small smile grace his face as he stared at Snape’s shoulders.  

 When they arrived he stood to the side for a moment and watched as the man pulled several cauldrons out and set them up with whatever ingredients they needed.  He held a book out to him after he was done.

“This is the book we are working out of; it specifically has potions to aid with certain creatures. The potion we will be doing out of that book is the bloodletting potion. This will help you until you can control the urge to feed and so that you will not have the stress of finding a donor while at school.”  

It was a little different knowing that in a week he would be almost a completely new person. And technically he would, his adoption into the Potters by this point would no longer exist, sure he would still have claim to the name after accepting the heir ship… but he didn’t expect the Heirs inheritance since he would no longer be a Potter by blood at that point. But is that who he wanted to be?

As he looked at the recipe he knew he didn’t. He had never really enjoyed all the attention that came with being Harry Potter. But just because his name changed doesn’t mean he would. He still survived the curse, still defeated him; He was still the Boy-who-Lived.

He started grinding the African Sea salt as it was written as he thought. After setting the ground salt aside he started to slice the Molly flowers.

Did he really want to do what everyone else wanted him to? Another question that he already knew the answer to; He was finished fighting everyone else battles. Plus if there was a way to do it without killing anyone… he didn’t want to be branded a murderer even though that was what supposedly asked of him.

He set aside the strips of blue flower then started to crush the Angels Trumpet that was next on the list.

Was there even a way to do that? Surely Voldemort would want to continue his killing spree, was he always like that though? He paused in his movements with the pestle as he worried his bottom lip.  If he remembered correctly from his meetings with Dumbledore last year, he hadn’t; in the beginning Tom Riddles quest was a political one until he started to split his soul becoming insane. He resumed crushing the petals. Was it even possible to bring him back from insanity? Realistically why wasn’t he more insane? He imagined a very different man and reactions then what he had received that morning, was it possible that when a Horcrux was destroyed that it returned to the host?

As he set the next one aside he jumped when Snape slammed his hand on the table and stood.

“Okay Potter, this stops now. Though I am glad you have chosen for once to remain quiet it is starting to become unnerving. Have I done something else to offend you?”

Harry titled his head to the side as he placed a whole Phoenix feather next to the other prepared ingredients.

“No you have not ‘offended me’.” He left the bottle of Salamander Blood be, only moving it with the rest until it was needed.

“I thought that bringing you down here might bring out of your reverie and you might talk about what is troubling you; however it only seems to have pushed you in deeper.”

Harry pulled the cauldron closer to him and set it atop the burner, casting aguamenti until it was about halfway.

“The simple tasks help me think, after this morning there was a lot to think about.” He said simply as he took a look at the book again and turned the flame on low. Severus remained silent so he continued. “I don’t really want to do what everyone thinks I should. I mean, I know there are some things that people think that would be best for me and that is okay. But I don’t want to be a murderer just because they think I need to be.” As the water started to softly boil he placed the crushed Angels Trumpet in, the slightly yellow flowers dissolving. “There are some people that think I should grow up and become an Auror and marry Ginny Weasley.” Snape growled under his breath to the side of him. Harry didn’t think he was meant to hear it so pretended he didn’t.

“Why would I want to marry someone who looks exactly like my ‘mother’ did? I’m sorry but unlike what some people think, I do not have an Oedipus complex, I am not that enamored with the memory of her that I would marry that girl who would only do it for the status.” The liquid in the cauldron turned gold and started to simmer. Harry turned the heat up and stirred  it 8 times in a figure 8 before pouring the powdered African Sea Salt into it; Immediately stirring counter clockwise once. He took another glance at the book and waited for the next step.

“I’m never going to get away from my reputation am I?” He glanced at the man and noticed he was sitting back listening to him.

“Explain.”

He glanced back at the potion and when it turned more of a silver color he turned the heat off before he carefully dropped the required 3 drops of Salamander Blood. The liquid thickened to a bisque consistency immediately as he stirred in a ‘z’ pattern. He turned the heat back onto medium heat and waited. “Being the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’? Even if I change my name, or leave. No matter what someone will know I did that; I will know I did that.”

Snape sighed next to him. “Harry these are problem we all have to go through.” Harry turned his head and opened his mouth to retort but Snape gave him a quick glare and continued. “I am a known Death Eater. No matter if Dumbledore vouches for me or if I am exonerated of all acts the people will think what they want. I will still be hated, feared, and expected to act a certain way or to do certain things.  The same goes for me being a Potions Master. Everyone expects me to be creating new potions, or making them better. Even if they didn’t for either I would expect it of myself. I would still know that I tortured someone or that I was tasked with creating a potion to cause extreme pain. I cannot run from my past no more than you can. That does not mean that I do not agree, that I wish I didn’t have these things hanging over me. If it was as easy as changing my name and moving to Italy I would have. But things have a way of following you Harry.”

Harry glared back at the potion and watched as the liquid turned a darker red color and was actively boiling. He added the sliced Molly petals and stirred it in the opposite of before until it changed into a darker purple color from the blue flowers. He reached for the long orange feather and held it over the bubbling liquid; he counted under his breath until he had reached 45 seconds and then dropped it in; as the feather touched the viscous liquid it burst into flame making him jump back.

He sent a quick glare at Snape who snorted behind him as he walked cautiously towards the flaming potion. Looking at the instruction he quickly stirred the potion in a counter clockwise motion 2 times before turning the potion on low for the next four hours.

Checking the description in the book he took a quick look at the color at this stage and the consistency and so far he couldn’t see a difference.

Harry froze as he felt the man’s presence behind him, could feel his long hair brush his shoulder as he leaned forward.

“That’s very good work Potter.” He shivered at the purr in his ear as the man reached his hand forward and trailed his finger over the top of the copper colored potion; the viscous liquid leaving a dark smear on his finger. He brought it up to his nose and held it there. “Can you smell it?”

How could he not? The smell almost made him choke, made his stomach curl in knot, his mouth go dry and he desired it… He wanted to reach forward and trail his tongue over the finger hanging in front of him; draw it into his mouth and rid the pale skin of the dark smear.

He felt the wrist tense in his hand as he brought it closer inhaling deeply. His brow furrowed in confusion as he licked the finger; letting the taste of the potion coat his mouth and found him disappointed. If he remembered the book said the potion should taste exactly like blood.  He sucked the tip of the finger into his mouth but for the life of him what he tasted could not be described as blood, it was almost like someone had infused water with a chunk of copper. This was supposed to be what he lived off of?

He was almost disappointed.  But did that make any sense? He released the finger reluctantly as he thought over it.

Why was he disappointed, in any case it wasn’t like he had looked forward to drinking blood for the rest of his life? So why had he been so excited to have Snape offer him that drop?

He felt the pulse point beneath his fingers drumming erratically. The man in his grasp tense, his other hand white knuckling the table in front them, he was so close; the heat radiated off of him into his back, hot puffs of air hitting the shell of his ear as he breathed. Snape… had he been more excited that it was Snape?

He shook his head and released the wrist. What was he doing?

He couldn’t be doing this now; there was too much going on. However it was still curious that the potion did not taste as described.

“Sir, is there something else that is supposed to be going into this potion?”

Snape took a deep breath as he stepped away from him; there was a moment of tense silence before he answered. “What is it that is bothering you about it?”

He pulled the book over to him and let his mind not dwell on the missing heat. “The taste, here the description says that after the feather is added it should taste like blood. But the taste of the potion is more like copper infused water.” He pushed the book towards the professor and pointed at the section. He could feel the man step next to him and look it over.

He didn’t want to look over at him. Didn’t want to acknowledge what had just happened, at least not yet.

Snape took another swipe at the potion, letting his finger trail through it a little longer bringing it to his own mouth and sticking the finger in his mouth. For a moment nothing was said between the two as the other man tasted the potion.

_On the same finger you were just sucking on like a starving man._

Mentally slapping himself he gave a quick glance at the man next to him as he mulled over the recipe.

“Did I do something wrong sir?”

“What happened to Severus?”

He felt himself turn towards the other man as he pulled his finger from his mouth. His eyes lingering on the digit as Snape turned his head to look at him.

Harry stubbornly refused to look away even went so far as to glare at the man when the lips stretched into a smirked.

 “There is nothing wrong with the potion Harry- it is the right consistency and color, and to me it tastes as it should.” He looked thoughtful for a moment as he thought on it and started mumbling to himself. “Though it would make sense that it would taste different to you; it was created by a human and we don’t have to survive on it… it is an obscure recipe…and there is limited information on the vampire culture…” He finally trailed off as he started to focus on the recipe, making small notes in the margins.

Harry decided this was his chance to leave while Snape was preoccupied. He turned to leave and felt a strong grip on his wrist pull him back, his back hitting the edge of the table none to softly.

Snape released his wrist and stood in front of him, he was leveling him with a look that he had often pretended not to see. Not because it wasn’t the same look he was caught giving him also but because he honestly didn’t want any trouble and right now, until Monday, Harry was still considered underage and Snape was his teacher and who would it look bad on?

If he really was being pushed aside by Dumbledore, then the old geezer was probably just waiting for the man in front of him to slip up in some way to get him locked up in Azkaban and out of the way.

Snape leaned forward and placed his hands on the table on either side of him effectively trapping him.

“Where did you think you were going?” His darker eyes bore into his before he looked to the side, his heart started to beat painfully in his chest.

“Sir, we both know I’m not very good at the theory part of potions hell if it weren’t for clear direction I would botch potions completely.” He heard the man scoff but could feel him lean forward. The man shifted his weight for a moment and again a finger was in front of his nose. Fingers grasped his chin and made him face forward again, the ebony orbs scorching him.  

“Tell me everything that you can, I wish to compare how I perceive it to how you do.”

Harry hesitated as he examined the man in front of him. He couldn’t decide whether he was doing this purely to try to humiliate him or something else. When there was no change in expression to indicate the others feelings, Snape huffed.

“Close your eyes and use your senses. I need to know the differences, it seems some things are already started to affect you so I cannot be certain what needs to be changed without your cooperation.”  He hesitated only a moment before Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

This time with the potion right there he didn’t feel the same desire as before. But then again he couldn’t really decide if it really was the potion he desired or not. “It smells like iron but it’s very weak and to be perfectly honest not something that I would instantly choose as appetizing.”

“And you already described the taste as being watered down…” the man whispered slightly to his right. “Keep your eyes closed a moment please?” There was no sound to indicate what the potion master was doing but the second the man started to come closer to him he could smell it. A warm, full bodied smell that reminded him of warm soil and something else… it was like burrowing himself in something purely Snape. He felt the same knot of desire and when he could feel the man trap him again he didn’t hesitate to open his eyes to see for himself the cut and the thick droplets of blood forming above it.  

But something changed in that moment as Snape snatched his hand out of reach when he reached for him. His face suddenly closed off as he whispered the healing charm. Harry felt confused and tried to shake his head as the man faced away from him.

“I apologize for that Harry; you should leave.”

“Sir?” he tried to approach the man but he found himself forcefully removed and pushed into the outside corridor.

“I said to leave Potter.” Harrys head swam as the door closed in his face. Something felt wrong, _very wrong._  

He turned away from the room that he had just been in reluctantly, he could still smell it. It seemed to have been absorbed into the very air and he was finding it hard to breathe without feeling compelled to go back into the room.

Slowly he made himself move towards the nearest window and threw it open, taking deep breaths trying to clear his head.

The sun was fully above the house now, and it blinded him. He shielded his eyes but the feeling that had overcome him was still there- sweeping through him at incredible speeds, and he had to make a conscious decision not to turn back to that door.

A silver wisp next to him made him turn towards the ferret patronus next to him.

“Harry, can you come to the den for a moment please?”

He nodded towards the mist before closing the window. He felt like he was getting a headache the pressure increasing with every step he took towards the other side of the house.

He kept rubbing circles on his temple as he made his way there but it seemed to do nothing to eliminate the growing pain. He was even starting to feel ill- hot under the collar, dry mouth, his joints were starting to hurt; and he had no idea why.

_Did the potion make me sick?_

And what the hell just happened? Why did Snape just force him out like that? He swallowed passed a sudden dryness as he imagined the situation in the room.  

He could hear voices’ coming from the room down the hallway, it almost sounded like the individuals were yelling and it was not helping the increase in pressure.

“Can you tell me about some of the changes you have noticed?” it was a soft female voice that almost sounded musical, but also it made him feel safe… almost familiar.

“Well he has started to eat healthier, though he has always been selective of certain things. There have also been a couple incidents in the last week.” Draco seemed to be hesitant; Harry didn’t understand why.

“Can you explain a little more about these incidents?”

There was a pause and he could almost picture the look Draco shot Lucius.

“The first one was a week before I sent the message to the Rector. He had just found out some disturbing news about his previous family, though you will need to get any details from him… it is his story to tell. Draco?”

“Well he left rather quickly and I tried to follow he was running rather fast too. But…” There was another pause. “The hallway we were in got really dark all of a sudden and he was gone. I don’t know how, he doesn’t know how to apparate.” 

“You say it got really dark? Was it normal?”

“Well it was getting dark outside, but this seemed different, it was almost like I could _feel_ the darkness.”

“We looked for him; it was one of the elves that told us he was on the roof. We made a decision to let him have his space.” Lucius seemed to want to get that part out of the way.

“Prat threw himself off the roof the next morning.” Draco grumbled.

“I’m sorry?” The woman sounded surprised.

“Well he never really gave a reason why, not even to me but he didn’t even hesitate when he did it.” She hummed.

“And the other incidents?

“There was a similar incident the day before I sent the letter also. He became extremely emotional and depressed due to an altercation earlier that day.”

“The room was suffocating until he was able to be roused from his mood.”

“What exactly put him in the mood?”

Harry stood in the entry and looked at the woman that spoke. She was tall and slender with flowing platinum blonde hair. She immediately turned to him and he could see her dark green eyes widen in surprise. Something was screaming at him inside and he just knew that he knew her.  But there was a smell… Almost like earlier and it was making his stomach cramp painfully. She was suddenly next to him her hands lay flat on both of his cheeks her nose touching his effectively blocking his view of everything else. He hadn’t even seen her move.

“I need you to breathe young one.” His eyes fluttered as her whisper soothed his head somewhat. “Keep them open, I need you to focus on me but whatever you do, do not breathe through your mouth it will only make it worse. Take deep breaths through your nose and let them go the same.”

He followed her instruction as he looked into her eyes, with her this close there wasn’t much else he could focus on. He took a deep breath, he could smell it again and his stomach heaved.

“Just keep breathing. You can smell it can’t you?” He nodded and she chuckled. “I thought you might be an early bloomer.” She turned her head to the side to look at his family- her hair brushed against his cheeks, her scent filling his nose and he cringed as his head spiked again.

“I will be taking him to his room, we will be there all night and probably most of the morning, I must impress upon you that no one should go inside that room until I say, I thank you for your help so far and wish you all a good night.”

She turned with him and started to walk back towards the floo room. After a few moments she looked at him from the side.

“Is the smell diminishing?”

Harry nodded as his mind whirled. He believed with his whole being that he knew this woman but for the life of him couldn’t remember ever meeting her; it was her smell he supposed, it was so familiar.

When they got to the main entry he guided her towards his room. She was mostly silent, every once in a while he could feel her look at him and he did the same. She was a very beautiful woman with strong aristocratic features- high cheek bones, full lips that curled upwards slightly at the tips, a delicate nose, and perfectly arched eye brows above her almond shaped eyes. She also has a very strong almost square jaw that did not take away from her features. *

He looked away and rubbed his temple again. The smell may have lessened but his head had been getting worse.

“Can you tell me when you started to feel like this?”

_The heat soaked through his back as the man’s breath ghosted the shell of his ear. His tongue flat against the finger trying to get the proper taste of the potion or him trapped between the man’s arms, the back of the table digging into his lower back as the man’s cut hand was put under his nose, the smell of the man filling the room and then his swift ejection into the hallway._

His cheeks became warm as he thought of the man on the other side of the house. “It was about an hour before I was asked to the den.”

She nodded. “If it is not too much can you tell me what happened.”

He brought his hands to his head as he stopped in front of his door. The pain just did not seem to be going away.

“We were brewing a potion.”

She helped him sit on the bed advising him to get comfortable as she started to cast spells around the room.

“What did you mean when you said that I was an early bloomer?”

She enlarged her bag on and started to pull out various potions and items. “The pain you are feeling in your head, a fire in you veins, joints feel as if they are overworked, rapid pulse, can’t seem to get enough air, and you feel as if you are almost suffocating on thick hot air like that of a sauna; am I right?”

He gave her a cautious look and nodded. She handed him a potion.

“I’m going to be completely honest with you, the next couple hours are not going to be easy and neither will tomorrow morning. You are going through the first parts of the change and it is only going to get worse from here. This potion will put you into a calm state that will make your pain unnoticeable.” There was a pause as she looked at him. “It won’t taste very good and generally it will knock people right out.”  He nodded but felt that some things needed to be discussed first before so he carefully placed it on the table next to his bed.  

“I’m sorry but can I know your name?”

She chuckled as she pulled as chair to the bed. “I seem to have forgotten that haven’t I? My name is Leighara Sokolovich.”

His eye brows shot up as he took in her looks again he wouldn’t have pegged her for being eastern and she didn’t speak with an accent either. When she smirked at him he blushed and ducked his head having been caught analyzing her.

“It’s my husband’s name. It comes from the name Sokol which means fast bird of prey, or quite literally ‘falcon’.” She wore an amused expression and chuckled to herself. “It is a small joke between us because we are what we are.”

“I’m Harry, but you probably already know that.” He rubbed his temples again. “Can you tell me a little about being a vampire?”

She looked at him a moment, her gaze lingering on his fingers. “I can but I would also like to get to know you so we will exchange information. “ He nodded grudgingly and she continued. “Our people keep pretty much to ourselves and that has little to do with us wanting secrecy and more to do with the worlds misunderstanding of our culture.  However we don’t all stay together; we have what we call Family’s all around the world. A family consists of a leader that takes care of the rest. Most families are around 50-500 beings depending and each country has at least 1 Family so far, some more.” She paused for a minute, her finger scratching the tip of her nose. “I’m trying to figure out a way to describe the next part. Our culture is almost like a Hydra in the way that the Family’s work.” She pulled out a map and pointed to the eastern hemisphere above the equator. “Each country in this region has at least 1 family. Every region has a Family Head that the rest of the Family’s look to and it is the same in the other 3 regions. These 4 ‘Heads’ are the Rector Lamia of that region and together they make the decision and laws of our people.” She put the map to the side and focused back on him. “Did I lose you?”

 “There are four Rector Lamia that govern our people equally. Each Rector leads a region and in the regions there are many Family’s that look to this person for guidance.” She nodded.

“How did you end up with the Malfoy’s?”

He looked down at his fingers for a moment. “It was a combination of many things really. When my parents died I was left with family that, well let’s say they hated anything to do with magic. When I befriended Draco at the end of my 5th year he gave me a journal that would allow me to speak with him. He became suspicious after a while. He and Lucius came to visit and after everything was said and done I was magically adopted by them. No one really knows I’m not with my relatives anymore.”  

She nodded and they sat in relative silence before another twinge in Harry abdomen made him cringe. “What exactly is the change?”

“It depends for those that are changed and those that are born. For my father who was changed there was a ritual that is a bit difficult to explain, basically he died and was reborn. For someone like you or me who were born this way it is a gradual painful thing that happens when we hit our majority. Right now your cells are changing- everything about you is changing.”

“I’ve been changing for the last couple.” He grumbled under his breath.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I have been Blood Adopted a couple times since I was little.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And one is coming to an end making the other more prominent. That also when things started to happen like the Malfoy’s mentioned. Also things like this.” He held up his hand to show the longer nails.

She seemed to have noticed that the shaking increased because she grabbed his hand.

“This is due to your body shutting down.”

“It’s shutting down?”

She released his hand and handed him the potion again. “Just because you were born this way doesn’t mean that it would be any easier. Only just a little.”

He made a face at the dark blue potion he held.

“This will help you, and you cannot hope to put it off- what you are going through will get worse.”

She gave him a stern look as he reluctantly took it, nearly gaging at the taste.

“This is horrible.”

She smiled at him when she took the empty bottle and put it back on the table. “I tried to warn you about that earlier.”

“What were the spells you were casting?”

She had been pulling a book out of her bag when hummed in contemplation.

“They will make it so you cannot leave and no one will come in. They also will not be able to hear what is happening.”

He looked sharply at her. “But why?”

“Frankly I do not want your family to come in here because they think you are being murdered or you getting out and causing them harm because of your blood lust.” She mock glared at him before she started to write some things down in her book.

“Sorry.” He mumbled as he looked back at his hands. They were still shaking but he was starting to feel less of the pain.

“It is okay. Based on your past it is surprising you didn’t ask that question earlier.”

It still didn’t help feel any better about not trusting her, though he didn’t understand why. He barely knew her. “What happens after the change?”

She looked up again. “Part way through the night you will hit the peak in your change, you are already a good way there, at this point you will begin to have a blood lust. Even in your sleep it will be difficult to control and I will have to keep you in this room. I imagine you understand what would happen if I wasn’t able to do that right?”

He nodded and she started writing again. He would hurt anyone he could, and after the day he had had the first person would probably be the one across the hall. He could still smell the blood in his mind, which was started to become fuzzy.

“Harry, may I ask you a question?”

He lay back as he stared at the ceiling trying to get comfortable and breathed a sigh of relief as the pain in his head became a small drumming. He bet she wanted to ask something personal again, why else would she ask? He turned his head and looked at her. If this was his way of restarting did he want her to know the things that had gone on in his past? He felt as though he could trust her. He nodded his head which started to feel like cotton; like he hadn’t slept in days.

“Your family said earlier in the week something had happened that concerned your previous family.”

He looked back at the ceiling and chewed on his bottom lip. “We were at the bank and I had their wills read and a family tree done. I’m not even freaking Harry Potter.” He scowled lazily his eyes starting to drift close.

“Do you know who you are?”

He turned his head and nodded. His eye lids getting heavy. “Cadence.”

“Cadence what?” His eyes snapped open at her eager tone. Her green eyes were frantic as she stood the book that had been in her lap forgotten as it hit the carpeted floor.

“Cadence Ivory Mal Foi. Ironic isn’t it, that the Malfoy’s sort of adopted me and they’re related somehow.” She surged forward and grabbed his shoulders suddenly.

“Cadence Ivory Mal Foi?” He nodded once before his mind went blank.

He completely missed the tears or the shock written on her face as she ran towards the fire place.

A/N

*Think of a Younger Angelina Jolie.

 

TTFN!


	11. 11

Here we go, just for you (^-^) 

Allons-Y! 

 

Chapter XI

_Hands pushed on his shoulders as he tried to surge from where he was being held down; a vial was being pressed against his lips. A red haze blinded him as he tore from the grasp. It was suffocating the rush of adrenaline. The need to escape and be free fueling the fear he felt at being trapped and soon he was running. He released a crow of triumph as he flung himself from the exit- dropping to the ground with ease, his feet taking him from his captor as fast as they could._

_He flew through the bushes and trees not bothering with the branches that struck him as he past. His heart raced as he pushed farther trying to out run it. What was it exactly?_

_Something moved off to his left and he froze listening to the noises that surrounded him. Was the night always this loud? His hand brushed against the topiary hedge next to him. Had it always been this beautiful?_

_He moved slowly towards where he had seen the movement when he heard it-A faint drumming calling to him. It came from father ahead but it was getting fainter. He felt something like excitement flow through his veins as he stalked forward, following the hedge around some corners before he could_ feel _the presence ahead of him; he could faintly hear the steps and the breathing._

_He held his breath as the steps stopped and the drumming increased. He leaned his head against the shrub and listened intently as they mumbled, his eyes making out the turn ahead of him. They were just steps from him- the chase was up._

_“What was I thinking baiting him like that?”  There was a deep sigh. “What was I thinking even being that close to him knowing he was this close to his change…” He could imagine the man running his potion stained fingers through his hair._

_Yes, he recognized the voice and a hunger; a need to taste the blood that Snape had offered to him, breathe in the musk that was purely the man just on the other side. He felt himself move forward along the hedge, follow it until he could peak just around the corner._

_Several paces in front of him stood Severus Snape; he dropped his hands and started pacing. “Insufferable Gryffindor, if he had not been so enticing…” he stopped his pacing with his back to him and threw his hands up. “I’ve gone insane.”_

_He stepped cautiously towards the man, the breeze picking up the man’s scent as it wafted past him making him pause and just breathe it in as he would a Sunday roast or a nice steak._

_He took a few more steps forward and stood right behind him, his nose barely touching the man’s hair as he drew directly from the source._

_And there it was again, the urge to taste him, to tear the skin beneath his teeth and taste the real thing on his tongue. His entire being screamed to take what was in front of him._

_The_ desire.

_The breeze picked up a few strands of hair revealing the pale flesh beneath it and delicious was nowhere near what he would call the temptation in front of him; Perfection, pure unhinged need maybe, but never just a necessity. A red vein jumped out at him, the steady staccato hadn’t changed as he neared. He almost moaned as the smell enveloped him, the heat from the man almost scorching due to the closeness. He felt exhilarated as he prepared to bite down on the column in front of him._

_The man’s shoulders sagged in front of him. “What will I accomplish with another one sided attraction, another one doomed to fail… he will live long after I am gone and he will outgrow what he is feeling.” The muscles tensed as the fists clenched. “He has no reason to either want or to choose me.”_

_Something ugly reared its head inside him as he nearly snarled. This man dared assume how he felt? That it would fade like the rest of his adolescence?_

_He bared his teeth in anger. He would lead him on just to give up in some fit of what, SELF PITY?_

_He pressed forward to stake a claim when a puzzling smell reached his nose. It was like breathing in the ocean and it made him stumble back from the man._

_What was happening to him? He was about to bite him because of what? Anger?_

_His shoulder connected with a twig sticking out from the hedge, making it snap; but even as the man spun around at the sudden noise, he continued to back away._

_The onyx eyes widened as they connected with his, the single tear sticking to his chin and Harry hated what he saw there. Fear._

_He was afraid of him?_

_He had every reason to… what was he about to just do was a very good reason and Snape knew that._

_“Harry…”_

_He was turning ready to bolt when a hand closed around his wrist pulling him back into a hug, his head tucked into the man’s collar by the other hand._

_And there it was again, except this time facing the man and being held in this position made it more real. The excitement and attraction, the effect his smell and heat had on his body. It was too much; he did not want to hurt him, did not want to be feared. He put his hands on his chest to push away but the man’s silky baritone stopped him._

_“Harry, please stop! Breathe.” The arms tightened as he weakly pushed against the restraint. The heartbeat was erratic underneath his fingertips as he fisted the fabric of the man’s shirt._

_Snape took a deep breath and lifted his chin, tucking Harry’s head right next to his neck. “I trust you.”_

_His body trembled from the emotion, with the amount of concentration it took to refrain, the complete bewilderment- He was a dangerous creature and at the moment wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into the drumming column in front of him; The smooth flesh that his cheek just brushed against._

_He could still feel the hunger inside of him but as the man held him he also finally noticed exactly how foreign his own body actually felt to him. Snape was running his fingers through his hair, but had the feeling always sent jolts through him? Or had the man’s warmth always been so welcoming? Had he always felt this small?_

_“Breathe Harry. It is going to be okay.”_

_In addition to breathing, he licked his lips in his nervousness-His tongue dragging across the heated flesh next to him before his lips. Snape stiffened, his hold tightening around him as he inhaled sharply._

_Harry hummed at the salty taste a feeling of pure desire rising in him as he ran his tongue deliberately over the heated skin. He snaked one hand around the man’s neck, holding on from behind as he lifted onto the balls of his feet, continuing the trail with his tongue over his jawbone._

_Snape breathed something that soundly oddly like his name, but he was too preoccupied as he placed as kiss to the sensitive skin right below his ear, the heat racing through him like fiendfyre; uncontrollable as he felt himself mold to the man, the pulse beneath his finders racing quicker._

_He placed a second lingering kiss further on the jawbone just left of his chin before licking his lips once more. This was something he admitted only to himself that he wanted to do, even before he had starting his change. Being aroused, as he had this morning, was something that he had come to accept when being near the man. Nevertheless, how was he to act on any of it in this stage of his life? Did Snape even feel the same?_

_The fingers tightened in his hair as he looked up at the intense ebony eyes, something seemed to have snapped inside of Severus as his mouth connected with his, his tongue immediately pushing into his mouth and running over his canines. Harry made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as he fought to dominate this kiss but gave up within seconds as he felt Snape sink onto the stone bench behind them, pulling Harry on top of his lap making them both groan at the contact._

_Harry positioned himself slightly higher than Snape(who willingly bared his throat to reach Harrys willing lips) putting all his weight on his knees he brought his other hand up to his neck, brushing his nails over the sensitive skin making the man shiver beneath him. Once more, he felt drawn to the man’s neck and relinquished the inviting lips to nip at his collar, his teeth just grazing the skin._

_Moreover, suddenly he was overcome with every emotion, the want to taste, the_ desire _to completely forget himself, and the fear: He feared this part of him but in the end, he could not stop._

_A couple inches, he could feel the pulse bouncing under his touch. An enticing beautiful rhythm as he placed a kiss to the heated skin the hunger driving him as he opened his mouth, breathing in his musk._

“I need you to focus on me but whatever you do, do not breath through your mouth, it will only make it worse.” _The voice whispered in the back of his mind and the memory seemed familiar. However, why would he listen when the rush felt so good?_

_He could not really give a damn about these sorts of things even if he wanted to right now. He felt a sort of power over Snape; strength in his fingers as he grabbed the back of his neck, his teeth sinking into the surprisingly soft flesh. The rush of pure aphrodisiac hitting his tongue had him stifling a moan as the hands tightened painfully on his hips._

_“Harry.” He swallowed but it only intensified his hunger as he tried to mold himself to Snape._

_Snape’s hands ran up his back to his shoulders, his fingers digging painfully as he tried to push him away but it did nothing as Harry took a couple more mouthfuls._

_“Harry, that’s enough.” Long fingers grabbed his jaw, forcing him to release the other man. Instinctively he ran his tongue over the two puncture marks, savoring the last few drops that touched his tongue._

_The weight of Snape’s head settled onto his shoulder, as he seemed to catch his breath._

_And it was then that Harry’s mind started to clear._

_The two punctures on the column of flesh in front of him, angry red in contrast to the already pale skin, the man’s hands that still rested on his shoulders, their lax grip slipping, the hunger in him that still raged, even more so now that he had.._

_Had he really just bitten Snape?_

_Suddenly horrified, he shot to his feet before Snape could hold him there; the man lost his balance a moment before straightening up. Watching him back up with what looked like bewilderment.  However, that swiftly changed to his normally stoic look as he tied to stand but became winded, his face flushing as he continued to look at him._

_Harry began to shake his head. This was because of him. Would he be angry? Were the stories of a vampires bite true?_

_His panic mounting he wanted to flee. He wanted to run as far as he possibly could- away from everyone he could hurt._

_This was going to be his life. An ugly monster that fed on others, would he kill them too? He didn’t feel he could control himself, even now wanted to flee he felt something inside him urge him forward, to grab ahold of Snape and take more and that scared him even more than Tom ever had._

_Snape seemed to have caught his breath and started to walk towards him and he was not sure whether he should run or stay- to risk doing something more he would regret._

_Before he was within reach, he felt the beast rear its head when an animalistic growl left his throat as he took a step back from him, making the man halt his movements his eyes widening._

_Harry did not waste any time turning tail and running the other way, panic taking over as he again felt want; need._

_What had he done._

_And he kept running this time, the only beast on his tail being himself._

A/n Let me know what you think or not, Just don't shoot m'kay? 

TTFN

 


	12. 12

Allons-y!

 

It was calling, though he couldn’t tell exactly what it could be… or really where. And where was he exactly?

Harry had been running as far as he could in any direction; he didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings except to know that the trees thinned eventually into fields and then back again over time. That is until he first felt it- it felt familiar to him personally, and yet… like something darker and detached, but still all too familiar.

He slowed to a jog and scanned the surrounding area, just past the trees to his left he saw the smoke stacks from a small town; it also seemed to be where he could feel it.

It belonged to him somehow.

He looked up at the moon as it slid across the sky, if the position was anything to go by he still had a couple hours so he made his way into the village. And unlike him it seems that everything was silent; there were no lights, and it seemed no one was awake. He followed the sense down the main street until he felt that he needed to go left, but there was only a wall. 

He reached his hand forward and ran it over the brick right next to him; dragging his nails across it as he started to move forward. Small flecks of red brick fell behind him until his hand sank through the wall a few meters from where he had begun; without hesitation he pushed through.

Whatever it was he would find it.

On this side of the wall, which he realized acted just like the Leaky Cauldron; witch light lit the roads as people walked by and talked to each other. There seemed to be a couple shops that people we still visiting but it was mostly homes that lined the street. He walked down the street trying to figure out where he could feel it when the road opened up into a court where a statue sat; from a distance it appeared to be an obelisk and as he approached it he could make out the names of the fallen families in the first war. As he started to walk around the grey stone it started to change into a man, woman and child.

Harry stumbled back in horror as his eyes fell to the inscription at their feet.

 

_James and Lily Potter- Love conquered here in Godrics Hollow. October 31, 1981_

Harry spun around until he saw the house- there was a low stone wall surrounding the property that had writing all over it, some from people saying the missed them, others offering support to Harry. There were one or two comments demanding answers. Harry looked up at the old Tudor style home that seemed to be missing part of its roof. The gate on the wall creaked as he pushed through it walking up the steps to the door.

Did you knock on door that would never be answered? He felt something well up inside him- anger, fear, confusion; he felt lost as he turned the handle and stepped into the home, closing the door behind him. What did he plan to accomplish? There was a coating of dust on every surface as he walked along the entry and pictures still hung on the walls. Had no one cleared it out?

There was a room directly to his left that held a large family photo above the mantle. Harry was held in the arms of Lily Potter who looked up at James.

_We love you son._

He clenched his fist as the green eyes of the witch looked down at him from her perch.  They both seemed panic stricken for a moment before she opened her mouth. Harry threw his hand up.

“Don’t. I won’t hear any of it.” He turned to leave. This had been a mistake; he was here for a reason. He quickly crossed the room back towards the door.

“Harry?”

He spun around, his magic flaring about him picking up dust.

“That is not my name!” Her eyes widened as she held the child tighter. “Cadence? Doesn’t that ring a bell? That is the name I was given at birth not by my kidnappers.” She shared a look with James; at least they had the decency to look ashamed about it.

“Cadence… “

“I said no! I don’t want to hear about how much you believed in Dumbledore being right, or how you thought a will that was hidden away for 17 years would help in explaining to me why I was treated as a house elf for the ‘ _greater good’_. He was my magical guardian what did you think would happen? I don’t want to hear you explain away being compared to you for years to the point that my  life, my opinions, did not even matter to anyone. I had to be the perfect little James Potter, kind and generous like my ‘mother’.” He spit out the word before turning once more.

“We’re sorry.”

Cadence clenched his fist as he stared at the front door.  He didn’t even bother turning. “You know I hated you for as long as I can remember. I was raised being told that my alcoholic father took me and my bum mother for a drive and died in a car crash. I was raised from a young age to cook, clean and be punished for nothing by my so called relatives. And who left me there? Who was supposed to care for me instead of them? My mother and father; I hated you for leaving me with them- for getting yourselves killed. And then I found out I was some supposed savior that the world conveniently forgot about after saving them. That you died protecting me. 10 years of hate are hard to forget. Then the first minute I stepped into the wizarding world, no… the _second_ , I was being told how I looked exactly like a man I was trying not to hate. I was compared to you from my first moments in Hogwarts- “Your father was a seeker”, “Your mother was good at charms”, “He always joked around”, “and they hated Slytherins”. I was dictated how to act and for another 6 years I hated you for another reason: for not letting me be me.”

He turned around baring his teeth. “But you want to know the worst thing? Knowing that you took away my family, my **future** , to die for your cause! Right from his hands, do you remember it?”

“Stop.”

“Do you remember him screaming my name?”

“Son stop!”

“I am NOT HARRY POTTER!” His chest heaved as he stared at them. His fingers trembled as he tried to calm down. “I am not your son.” He whispered.

And his head cleared for the first time in weeks. The wind was taken right from him as he became dizzy.

“My name is Cadence Ivory Mal Foi- Black. Harry Potter never existed.”

The air in the painting seemed to be released, James Potter deflating.

“We hated ourselves you know? It did not take us long to regret our mistake…to wish we could take it back. We tried to make your future right if you survived. We did everything wrong…” He sighed as he placed his hand on the young child’s head. “But for a year we had a son who we loved; who we protected with our lives. It doesn’t make what we did right or okay… and we do understand that you may hate us for that.”

Cadence stared at them for a moment before relaxing. “I can’t hate you.” Hope seemed to fill the two but he raised his hand. “I can’t anymore, it’s not worth the anger and pain it still causes me. The truth is I’m not your son and I can let all that go. I refuse to let my feelings turn me into him. I can’t hate you but that does not mean I forgive you.”

They both nodded, holding back whatever remarks they may have wished to say. But as Cadence turned James had one more question.

“The heirship?” 

He placed his hand on the wall he must have called home once. Except now he felt no connection. The anxiety he felt walking through the door was gone.

Closure had been what he wished to accomplish.

“It did not go to Dumbledore.” And he left. Closed the door and did not look back.

As the gate shut behind him he turned to look at the house one last time. It was no longer a frightening memory but an old house that had seen its fair share. A terrible thing had happened, but that chapter of his life was over.

Placing his nail in the stone he scratched one thing.

_Harry Potter died here._

His sense flared up again as he turned away from the building and he followed it until he came to a pub on one of the side streets just before the barrier. He looked down at himself, crinkling his nose at his torn and dirty black night clothes and decided to wait rather than risk going inside.

It didn’t take long for the door to open and a larger man push out a smaller bald man he didn’t recognize; but he could feel it.  He slowly approached the stumbling man who gripped a large bag tightly in one hand. The smell of Alcohol and dirt was all he could smell as he watched the man. He crinkled his nose at a sickly sweet scent reached him.

Cadence approached silently as the man made his way across the street into a darker corner before he spoke.

“Excuse me sir?” The man turned startled, the bag coming up to his chest as he fumbled with his wand in his pocket.

Cadence held up his hands and stopped a few feet from him. “I am sorry for startling you; I was just trying to get your attention.”

The man tried to focus on him as he left his wand alone for a moment. A crooked smile revealed yellow stained teeth. “Oh did you want to buy some wares?”

He resisted cringing at the small man. “I was told you might have some things I am interested in.”

The man swayed a little as he shook his bag out and legs extended until he was able to stand it by itself. He pulled the bag open and the sides fell to reveal a small table top; the items laying neatly in rows.

And there it was calling to him- he inspected each item some were very old silverware, a couple tattered tombs, and some jewelry pieces. Each looked elegant and pricey.  He could remember seeing these things someplace but could not put his finger on it. One item pulled at him a silver pendant with intricate carvings on it and glittering, green stones in the shape of an ‘S’.

_They were cleaning Grimmauld Place; Mrs. Weasley was throwing things in a bin that were considered ‘dark’. Kreacher kept taking things from this pile. He got especially nasty when we went through Sirius brothers’ room and anything that belongs to the ‘death eater’. In Kreachers’ hand he clutched at a silver necklace…_

_“_ So tell old Mundungus what strikes your fancy.” Cadence snapped his head up to get a closer look at the man in front of him. He recalled a picture of the first order that Sirius had showed him and he remembered him describing the short man as ‘sneak thief’. Taking a look at all the other items he started to recall them being placed around the old house.

“You stole these from the Black house didn’t you?” Mundungus Fletcher flinched back his eyes widening as he tried to close the bag. He could smell the sudden adrenaline in the air. Cadence put both hands down onto the table keeping it open. Mundungus started to back up.

“How do you know that I stole them? They could have been given to me.”

Cadence snarled as he stepped around the table. “Because Sirius is dead and the only other person that could have given them to you was Lord Black” He backed the shorter man into the wall. “And I do not recall giving anyone permission to remove even the dust from my properties.”

“But Dumbledore… he said that the Potter child…” Cadence lunged forward and grabbed the man by the neck lifting him slightly. The sickly sweet smell pumped erratically around him.

Fear was seeping from every sweat gland it seemed as the man’s eyes shifted up and down the alley. The smell was becoming intoxicating as it overpowered the drunks smell, but not enough to temp him into biting the man. That sweet smell was almost nauseating.

“Dumbledore is a lying, manipulative, old fool who does not know when to give up. How much of this came from the house?”

“All of it.”

Cadence set him down as he started to rub his neck and turned picking the bag up.

“Hey! My bag…” Cadence turned back to him and raised an eyebrow as his mouth clicked shut. He watched as sweat rolled down the side of the stout mans’ face.

“Consider it payment for everything you have already sold.” He approached again. “And Mundungus, I do not want to see you or any of the Order at my house ever again. None of you are allowed on any Potter or Black Property, do you understand?” he nodded vigorously. “Good and I don’t want to hear that you ran to Dumbledore.” He raised his hand and inspected his nails. “I might be tempted to find you again and tear out your tongue you hear.”

Mundungus tried to melt into the wall as he started stuttering. “I...I...”

“Repeat it back to me.” Mundungus looked panicked as he raised a kerchief from his pocket and dabbed his forehead.

“The Order and I will never set foot on any Potter or Black Property again without permission and I won’t tell Dumbledore about you… I won’t tell him anything… I will disappear… He won’t know anything from me I swear.”

Cadence reached forward and patted the slick cheek. “So mote it be.”  Mundungus paled as he spluttered.

“So mote it be.” The words fell from his trembling lips.

Cadence straightened up and backed a few feet away. “Good, by the way do you have some sort of sickness?” The man looked bewildered for a moment.

“I…I have a bit of a sweet tooth…”

“Hmm…you can go now; you’ll not have to worry about me… right now. But I would go see a medi wizard tough. You might be eating too much of it.” He smirked as he approached the man again backing him into the wall. “Your bloods smell is completely saturated in it.” He chuckled to himself as he watched the now sober man take off in the opposite direction of him. He reached his hand into the bag and pulled out the necklace-The pendant spinning on its chain as he held it up in front of him.

Why was this so familiar? It felt as if it belonged to him and yet… there was something off about it. Like something else has staked its claim and was holding it. Without a second thought he pulled the chain over his head and tucked it into his shirt, heading towards the barrier.

Now that he knew where he was he was going to head to London, there was some unfinished business he needed to take care of.

(Lets skip ahead a couple hour’s yea?)

Cadence stayed to the shadows as he walked down Charing Cross Road. A couple jogged past him as he neared the Leaky Cauldron unnoticed. He looked behind him as he pushed the doors open and walked into the familiar pub.

There were only a few people sitting at tables this early as he walked through to the back. He tried not to feel relieved that they barely gave him a passing glance. The satisfied feeling as he passed through into Diagon Alley and without anyone swarming him was a god send. It brought to mind that he did not even know what he looked like anymore. Did he really look that different?

He passed by Fortescue’s and snuck a glance at the reflection in the window and almost froze at what he saw. However, he did not have time to dwell on it at the moment as he made his way towards Gringotts.

Jumping up the steps he walked through the doors and towards the one goblin he recognized. This early there were only a couple people at the stands and he bypassed all them.

“Griphook, if I may have a moment of your time. I would like to discuss some business with you.” The goblin smelled strongly of earth and green. But he just knew in the back of his mind that he would not want to bite him… in fact he felt sort of put off from the smell… and it was all over the bank.

The Goblin raised his eyes and gave him a look over before glancing back down at his papers. “Do you have your key…” he glanced back up. “Mr...?”

“Lord Black.”

A nasty look crossed the goblins features as his eyes jumped back up.

“I’m sorry; let me reintroduce myself, Cadence Mal Foi-Black.” He bowed slightly. Sudden comprehension dawned on his face as he hopped from the stool.

“Ah Lord Black, Let’s take this to my office for some privacy.”

Cadence followed the goblin into another room and waited until he had seated before sitting himself.

“Now Lord Black...”

“You may call me Cadence Griphook.”

“I apologize Lord; you have changed in the week since I have seen you.”

Cadence waved him off as he smiled. “It was no trouble to me, you see though I have some concerns. The first is a curiosity really. Why was there no real attempt to contact me when it seemed things were wrong with my accounts?”

“Cadence, we had only ideas that something might be wrong. Every statement or note we sent out we received a reply for…. that is until you said you had never received anything.” He pulled a scroll out of the first drawer after unlocking it. “We started to investigate your account after your last visit and found a couple discrepancies. I myself noticed in your first visit that you did not have your own key. And never saw you myself after that- there was always someone else that came to retrieve something for you. We were always told this was done with your consent by your magical guardian. That is until the Malfoys first brought you in.” He unrolled the scroll across the desk.

There were columns of numbers and names. He pointed to the first one. “Every amount in this column was taken after the Malfoys magically adopted you. Even then he claimed it was with your consent. “He pointed to the second column. “We matched time and amounts with these withdrawals that have been made since you were two.  This first amount was taken once a month like clockwork until last year. It was exchanged into muggle currency right after and mailed off.”

_"Next, whatever allowance you've been getting to take care of the boy." Vernon's face went white, his eyes shifting to Harry." Will cease. Desist. No longer exist. In other words, you will get nothing. And I will make sure of this”_

_“The Dursleys’...” Cadence reached his hand up and brushed his fingers across his temple. “And you say this stopped_ after the Malfoys took me in?” The Goblin nodded as he pointed to another number.

“These amounts were somewhat random- Pulled once a month or every two. The times where what were consistent the amounts varied.” He pointed to another row. “Starting from your first year these amounts have been considered education funds.” Cadence shook his head and pointed to the first number.

“This is the most I ever spent on my books and supplies. The year I bought my own supplies is the most I ever spent on them.” He took a look down the column and pointed to another number from earlier that year. “This amount is okay. It matches what was given to me by Bill Weasley when I saw him.”

Griphook made a small note on the bottom of the scroll and the numbers changed to reflect his first year. The sum of the difference appeared in a separate column.

Cadence also pointed to the very first column. “And the amount that went to my relatives, this was to cover all necessities correct; Food, clothing, lodging, schooling, medical etc.”

“That is correct.”

Cadence growled. “I was treated as little more than a house elf. None of this was used to support me and I would like to set that straight.” Another note was made and the amounts changed again.

“And these numbers, “He pointed to the other amounts. “I did not authorize any of it. It was not used for me, by me, or with my knowledge. This will also be fixed.” Griphook gave him a side glance as he made the last note. When all calculations were done all that was left were the tree columns. The first was empty and the second held small amounts that he recalled getting himself and the last had only the same amount withdrawn for school supplies. 

Cadence smiled and leaned back. “That looks accurate now. What will be done to fix the theft from my accounts?”

Griphook froze as he was rolling up the scroll and looked back over the numbers quickly. “Well now that you have come of age and this has been an official meeting we can perform a more in depth investigation. In the end the result will be the same. The funds will be taken back from those that received them. And charges with be pressed against them formally.”

“May I inquire as to whom?”

“Your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and those education withdrawals will have to be looked into. Most of them were made by the Weasleys; but if they were doing it for their own gain or getting it for someone else...” The lowered his eyes as he finished rolling up the scroll. “That is what we will figure out.”

Cadence clenched his teeth as the thought crossed his mind. The people he had thought to be family… the ones that he had treated like family, he hardly believed that the look of worry that he had witness a couple weeks ago could be orchestrated though; not when they thought no one was looking.

“Whatever it takes.” He mumbled absentmindedly. Then his lips stretched into a smile, his canines poking just over his bottom lip. “When this is all over I might just forget that you all knew Albus was not supposed to be in control of me at all so should not have been able to access anything and about the adoption.”

The goblins mouth clicked shut. A nasty sneer spread across his face. “Believe me Lord Black the last thing we want is for you to believe that we just let them steal from us too.”

“The stealing I’m over…. The leaving me with people you knew that I was not to go to. It was in the will if I recall… That I was not to go to Vernon or Petunia… you also seemed to know that I was adopted. Yet… here we stand. Mutually this business arrangement will be good for both of us. I will forget everything, including keeping this information from my parents, and you will continue to get my business.”  Griphook eyed him for a moment before bowing.

“Lord Mal Foi-Black I swear that this situation will be rectified.”

He nodded his head “The other things I wanted to discuss with you are the overall access of my accounts.”

Griphook looked appeased for the moment and settled back into his chair. “To start- now that you have gone through your inheritance you are an adult in the eyes of wizarding law. NO one besides you and those you allow have access to your accounts, homes, items, etc. you have inherited quiet a large estate, being the Lord Potter and Black; both very old, prominent families.” He pulled a key from his pocket and placed it on the table. “Because of recent events I went forward and changed all security measures on all your vaults and voided all previous made keys. This key is the only one that will work from now on.”

Cadence picked up the silver key that had a small emerald on the bow. “This is very beautiful craftsmanship and I thank you for securing my property.” Griphook smirked slightly.

“There are two main family vaults that you have access to- these vaults however are vast; some of the larger ones here. Also now that you are Lord you have access to all trust vaults.” He handed over a list with names.

_Harry Potter- Trust vault_

_Cedrella Black nee Weasley- Dowry Vault withdrawn_

_Authur Weasley- First Born Gift withdrawn._

_Narcissa Black nee Malfoy- Dowry vault_

_Draco Malfoy- First born gift_

_Bellatrix Black nee Lestrange – Dowry vault_

_Andromeda Black nee Tonks_ \- _Dowry Vault withdrawn_

_Nymphadora Tonks- First born gift withdrawn_

He made a mental note to figure out where everyone on the list stood with him. If they supported him there was no need to cut them off. Gods knew Authur needed it. Nymphadora… that was the girl from the order was it not? The one who could change her face.

“If you would want, we could venture down for a full stock of your vaults.”

Cadence stood. “After you.” Griphook led him to the cart and they went down to what seemed to be the bottom floor.

“These are the high security vaults. They have extra measures of protection from thieves. The falls that we will be going under will reveal and disrupt all interference or deceptions. It will also set off the alarm if there are any present.” Cadence felt the magic in the water as they went underneath them but came out dry. When the cart stopped they were on a large platform which seemed to have a large pale boulder on it.

Griphook pulled a small bell contraption out of his vest as the stated to walk towards large stone. The closer they got to it though Cadence began to see the stone take shape and began to be swarmed with the smell of dried blood. There were spines and wings tucked down as the creature breathed in. the head was tucked into the hind legs. The chains around its neck were attached onto surrounding pillars and looked to have striped the scales from the surrounding areas. As he approached the dragon he tried to control his urge to growl at the apparent mistreatment; the Dragon opened its eyes and looked in the direction of them its milky pink eyes blinking. The smell of the dragon that permeated the area made the air feel like fire or hot charcoal.

“We have had this dragon here to protect the largest vaults as he was raised to do. He was trained with this.” He lifted the metal up and it started to make a clanking noise which made the dragon stop its movements and rest its head restlessly on the floor.

“He expects pain when you do that does he not.”

Griphook shifted his eyes away. “In the beasts’ youth he was quiet stubborn.”

Cadence stopped walking and faced the Dragon, the spines in the tips of its ears flicking in his direction. “Some call goblins beasts.”

“Goblins are not beasts! We are capable of speech, a society, peaceful living… that animal is not capable of telling the difference between its meats.”

Cadence raised his eyebrow at the goblin before looking forward again. “You have probably heard the stories of the Tri-wizard tournament that went on in my second year. I was faced with a Hungarian Horntail; she was a beautiful creature. She spoke in mainly inconsistent hisses and roars but I never thought to actually talk with her or whether or not being a parselmouth would even work with her.”

The clanking immediately stopped next to him. “My Lord, you speak Parseltongue?” Cadence nodded as the Dragon began to stand again.

“I even left my familiar at home… she must be worried…” He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to listen to any sound the being might make.

As the beast moved forward it opened its mouth and breathed in, tasting the air much like he had the night before. A deep rumbling sounded from its throat, slight growls escaping.

**“Gawking.”** The large creature stepped to the side trying not to get to close. Slight hissing almost inaudible to him was escaping through the white dragons’ teeth, which would make him silent to humans, but also mixed between rumbles and growls. If he had not been listening he was sure he would have missed it. Would a Goblin be able to hear the hissing undertones? **“They always gawk- Stupid animals. Not thieves with the clanking, but stupid.”** Cadence stepped forward making the dragon freeze in his movements, the ears twitching in his direction.

“He is blind?”

Griphook had stayed farther back as he had moved forward; his large knuckles gripping the metal tightly. “It is to be expected being down here for so long.”

Cadence growled lowly and watched as the dragon tensed, his front talons scratching at the ground. What would it hurt to try? The speech was different from what he had heard; barely even hisses.

**“You are what protects my vaults?”** The large head stretched towards him making the chains screech at the sudden movement. Hot bursts of air covered his face as the dragon breathed in his scent.

**“You are not a normal human.”**

**“No, I am not.”**

**“And yet you gawk.”**

Cadence raised his hand and placed it on the chain. **“You are magnificent even in your mistreatment. I envy your strength.”** The dragon flinched under his touch.

**“Strength? I do this because I must. Should I give up and when I parish as another takes my place to be chained, blinded…to never feel the air beneath their wings or the sun on their wings.”** There was a deep growl. **“This is all I have ever known. Do not mock me human.”**

**“I meant no disrespect.”**

The dragon snorted as it stepped back.

**“Yes I protect what lies behind me. May I ask of you human?”**

**“You have no reason not to.”**

**“I would like some fresh meat; there has been few breezes this far down since they have last brought me some.”**

**“Breezes?”**

**“The screeching thing brings a breeze with them.”**

**“I will convey your wish to my guide, maybe more.”**

**“Doubtful, now leave me human.”**

 The dragon moved his body back to the spot closest to the pillars and laid to rest again. Cadence turned towards Griphook who was giving him a sharp look.

“What is it the dragon said?”

“He said he would like some fresh meat… among other things. how often does a cart come down this far?”

“Maybe once or twice a month, does this matter at all?”

Cadence bared his teeth at the tone as they walked towards the vaults. “He uses the breezes the carts make as a sort of passage of time. That it has been a while since he received fresh meat.”

The goblin looked pensive as they stopped in front of the third vault.

“I will make sure he gets a horse when we return. This is the Potter vault. Your trust vault has since been emptied into this vault since you’re an adult now.” When the door was opened Cadence began to finally understand what made Ron so jealous. Directly to the right there was a table with several ledgers on it. The first was of properties, the second of items, and the third of monetary transactions. “These will be present in every vault that you have access to and will list everything under your name.”

Cadence took a look aver the numbers and items before he noticed a box sitting on the table. Picking it up he inspected the wood work before opening the lid to reveal the gold and black ring inside with a red stone.  (Think of championship ring.)

“That is the Potter lordship ring. It is yours now as well as the seat on the Wizengamot.”

He pulled the ring from the box and placed it on his left hand, leaving the box on the table.

“I would like to take what remained of my trust fund and invest that into 3 ventures; Nothing illegal and nothing against ‘creatures’ as the ministry like to refer to us. The first I would like to invest in goblin metal work and the bank itself for an extension. The other two I will leave to you to pick acceptable ones. All proceeds in the case of the other two I would like deposited into a vault set aside for the education cost if there are to be any. Let us check on the Black vault now.”

“The Bank?” the vault doors closed behind them as they started towards the end.

“Yes you see I have a proposition for the bank that I believe will work out for everyone considering recent events.” The goblin shot a look towards the resting dragon as they reached the end.

“Yes, however anything like that will need to be discussed with our nation’s leader.”

Cadence nodded as they opened this one as well. There was another box sitting on the table with another ring. While the Potter ring was large this ring was small with silver metal work and an onyx gem. He scanned the ledgers here as well, doing the same as he had with the potter funds- allocating a small amount for investments to be put in the new vault. His eyes stopped over one listed property.

As he tapped the book he turned back to Griphook. “I would like any persons residing here evicted and barred from the property starting immediately. You may take any funds from my vault needed but I would also like new wards placed on the home to prevent intruders and theft. Goblins wards are preferable.” The twisted smile that stretched across the goblins face reassured Cadence that this would be done.

Before leaving he left the bag he had taken from Mundungus, the items within and itself added to the ledger. They started back towards the dragon when he felt another pull across from where he was standing.

“Whose vault is that?”

“That is the Black vault given to Bellatrix Lestrange. Would you like to inspect it Lord Black?”

Cadence nodded and waited for the doors to swing open.

“There is a protection on the things in this vault that will duplicate them to prevent thievery. There are only few items that will not and those are items that would not belong to her.” Cadence walked around the vault, using his magic to sense the things around him.

The vault itself smelled old and musty however there was a particular stench of death in one corner that he felt compelled to investigate. This feeling he was getting- it wasn’t like the locket. It did not feel familiar to him but it held the same darkness he couldn’t place. His eyes scanned the piles of galleons and décor until he saw a small, almost ordinary, goblet sitting on a pedestal above his head. His hand came up to grasp the necklace through his shirt as he looked on.

“That item there does not belong.” He walked over to the ledger and looked down the list until he found the name.

_Hufflepuff Cup Added 1972 by Bellatrix Lestrange_

The line disappeared when the cup appeared on the table.

Griphook inspected the item and looked puzzled. “This item is saturated in dark magic. How is it she came by this?”

“I would be lying if I said I knew.”

He shook his head as he picked up the item and they left, sealing the vault behind them.

As they neared the dragon he lifted his head and sniffed the air before laying it back down, a wisp of smoke flowing from his nostril as they walked past. He growled lowly as Griphook lowered his hand as well that held the metal contraption again. When they were back on the surface Griphook took him back to the office waiting for him to seat before pulling out a blank scroll.

“What is this proposition that you wanted me to put forward?”

“Using funds from my vault at the end of the tunnel of the high security vaults I would like to commission a chamber. A relatively large one that will have enchantments for sunlight weather, that way there can be trees and other plants. There should also be a stream and small lake. Since I know there are falls, there should be no problem diverting water.” He was writing this down a certain sort of look crossing his sharp features as he shifted his eyes from him to the scroll.

“And the reason.”

“I believe that your dragon would be more complacent if he had a proper home- He expressed a need not to die to force his torment on another. It would also mean he would be more willing to protect the vaults out of sure will not by fear of pain and that would be more formidable against thieves especially if they knew how to get past it. I believe, no I am certain that I can talk with him on this regard. I know for certain that he would be a greater ally than a prisoner. He has already shown that he can know a person by scent and I am sure that your people rarely need the device when just yourselves correct?”

“That is correct the beast…” Cadence growled. “Our dragon recognizes if it is a goblin and will leave us alone. If this were to happen how would you suggest keeping the owners of those vaults safe from him, especially those who have never been down that far.”

“Introduction of course. I will of course assist in this: Make sure he understands as well as recognizes them as the renter of a specific vault.”

The Goblin stroked his chin as he inspected the roll. “I am sure that this may be possible. Especially considering you have already shown he can communicate and has wishes. The problem would be that we ourselves have no way of conveying or understand. This would need to be something that would be developed as we cannot always be calling on your Lordship.”

Cadence nodded. “That is understandable, it will need to be looked into and it is possible that working with the Romanian dragon trainers we may be able to develop something…” He trailed off as he thought about him being a horcrux- it was first thought by Dumbledore that the Parseltongue had been transferred because of this. “This is a theory and one I’m not even sure on. Is it possible to copy or transfer ones’ power into an object?”

“It has been known that wizards will put some of the power or being into objects for many different reasons. A misguided attempt at immortality, a ward stone…” looking at the paper again he thought deeply. “I can see why you asked. Some older families used to have an object passed down from one head to the next. This object would be imbued with the heads magic as well as the next and so forth. But this magic strengthened and maintained the wards. Now it has been said that an elemental that has imbued a stone may make the surrounding area more volatile or serene. If you were to make a ward stone that effected a certain area while maybe focusing on your ability of speech it may just be possible to…” Griphook looked up at him with a twisted look of awe. “You do realize Lord, that if this works and word got out that people would be asking for something like this from you so they could speak to the familiars and such. Why this could change how people view parseltongue as being ‘dark’.”

Cadence chuckled. “That did cross my mind, however let us try to keep this a secret for a little while longer. Maybe I will get a little humor from the public thinking that Goblins have the power. Maybe you will get more respect.”

Griphook looked at him a moment before rolling up the scroll. “I will present this to my superiors immediately and will inform you of their decision. Was there any other business you wished to attend to?”

“Yes is there a way for me to withdraw from my account without having to come here every time?”

The goblin pulled out a small coin bag and handed it to him. “This bag can only be tied to a certain vault and can only be accessed by the vault holder. Not even someone allowed access can use this bag. It will never get bigger than this or weigh more than this- these things make it convenient to carry on your persons.”

“This is perfect! But I had one last question. I would like to make things simple for myself and anyone to come after me. Can the Potter vaults be combined under the Black vaults?”

Griphook looked mildly surprised. “Yes you have every right to make that decision being the last Potter. The name and everything that comes with it can be absorbed into the Black names. I will just need to make some minor adjustments on the accounts and file the correct papers and there will need to be a ritual done to combine the family magics for future generations….” He trailed off as he made a list of things on a new parchment. “When we are ready to do this I will ask you to come back in. now for that purse we will need to prick you finger and swipe the clasp so that it is only tied to you.” He handed over a knife that Cadence used to nick his thumb. Once he was sure it would work he put it in his pants pocket he then nodded and stood. 

 “May your metal never dull and you coffer overflow and never empty.” They both bowed as he left the office.

Hopefully things would get done as he asked.

As he left the back and people were giving him weird looks he decided that his first stop should be Madame Malkin’s, he probably shouldn’t be walking around in his night clothes.

AS he walked into the shop he was very glad it was empty; he wasn’t sure how he would handle a crowd right now or how he would handle all the untainted blood.

“I will be with you in a moment dearie.” He started to walk around and browse. Her smell was all over the shop, it was soft and subtle but almost spicy like cinnamon. He looked at some of the school robes that were set up in the window for the coming year. Then at the dress robes on the wall next to them.

What did a lord even wear?

He had sensed that she was heading towards him, stopping just a few feet away. “So what can I get you lad?”

Cadence turned and smiled at her.

“You know I need a whole new wardrobe.” He waved at his current clothes. “You see I find myself in quiet a predicament.”

She nodded and smiled. “I was wondering why a handsome young lad like you was walking around in their nighties and with no shoes no less!”

He chuckled. “Well it is a complicated story and one I will not bore you with. You see I just came into role of responsibility in my family and have no idea how I should really act or dress.”

“Well Mr...” She gave him a sidelong look.

“Lord Black.” She jumped slightly and gave him a long look.

“Oh my, I thought you looked a bit familiar. But…I was not aware that Sirius had any children. Or that anyone had taken up the mantle, we all heard rumors that the Potter child…”

“That is the second time someone has mentioned this child to me. The Rumors are wrong Madame but if you must know yes I was the son of Sirius Black though I only knew of him a short time.”

“Oh I am sorry for my prying Lord,”

“Merlin no; call me Cadence.” She smiled brightly at him.

“You will be needed some formal and informal robes. Will you be attending any schools?”

He thought a moment before shrugging. “I am unsure at the moment to tell the truth. I am thinking about independent study because of my position. There is a lot to be done. However if that changes I will be sure to order some from you.” He watched as she started to go through the dress robes. “If I may, I would prefer open robes that way I can dress either formal or casual underneath them.”

“I was just thinking that these closed robes would look too stuffy on you lad.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back where the mirrors and stool stood. Her warm flesh felt as if it was burning him. “Why don’t you stand up here so I can get your measurements, perfect dearie. “ She started with his arms and worked her way down, making notes on her notepad.

But cadence barely noticed that as he finally got to get a good look at the mirror in front of him. And how wrong he had been, he looked nothing like he had before.

His long black hair still reached about mid back and he had not grown but he looked… he didn’t even recognize himself. An image of the woman from yesterday flashed through his mind. He could say they looked related. But, was that possible...

He did resemble the Blacks more now but for a reason unknown to him, was reminded more of Bellatrix then Sirius, and there was an unknown element. One that made him resemble neither. It was curious, was this difference his parent shining through?

His eyes flashed to his forehead and at the unmarred skin there. It was gone… did that mean the prophecy was broken… how was he supposed to feel?

_Free_

He took a deep breath as he looked over himself. Free? Was that how he felt? No he still felt like they were connected somehow. And if the Horcrux was destroyed would Tom go back on what he said?

And now that he had run… would he harm those there?

“All done dearie you can hop off now.” He stepped down as she rushed around grabbing some items and then joined him moments later. “Alright what I have here are three formal open robes all black as well as three informal robes also black. I have also picked out some button up shirts and vests for you to look at and some slacks; three pairs to go with your Formal robes. It is up to you what you would like for casual wear.” Cadence looked at the nice button up shirts that were made of the same material as his current clothes. He quiet liked the feel of them.

“I would just like 7 sets of these if you don’t mind.”

She beamed at him as she went back for more. And came back with an assortment of colors: Green, grey, black, dark blue, dark purple (which he raised his eyebrow at; he would not admit that he liked it), and dark red. All of the slacks were black and the vests also ranged.

“Here you are; I also took the liberty of grabbing you some briefs as well as socks and a couple pairs of dress shoes. Take a set and go get dressed while I ring this up for you.” Cadence browsed through the pile and pulled out a pair of briefs, socks, and slacks as well as the purple shirt and black vest and informal robes. As he walked into the back room he passed a stand with some ties and bands. He grabbed a black tie and a black band before going to change.

Cadence was mindful of his nails as he buttoned up his shirt and vest. And in tucking his shirt in maybe he would need to look into vampire nails. Would he be able to cut them? He gave himself a look over as he straightened his tie and pulled his hair back into a low hanging tail with the band so it was out of his face. He smoothed over his vest smiling at his image before leaving the changing room taking his night clothes with him. As he past the ties he grabbed a couple more colors; adding them to the pile.

“Now including the ties and band the total is 30 galleons, 14 sickles and 2 knuts.” He pulled the coin bag out of the pocket he had put it in and reached inside thinking of 31 galleons. He pressed the coins into the counter and pocketed the purse.

She smiled as she put the money into a similar bag and shrunk his items into one bag. “Here you are Hun, have a good day will you?”

He bowed his head. “You as well Madame.” A blush stained her cheeks as he left the smell in the store changing slightly. As he stepped out into the street he had to raise his hand to block the rising sun. It had to have been about 10 now for the sun to be above the buildings. He started to walk back down the street when something caught him.

And what a delicious scent it was. Just to the left up the street was a small café called NOX. He opened the door and stepped inside. The manager was at the door waved him in, his smile widening.

And like Cadence he could probably tell immediately that the other was a vampire. He felt no pull like he had all morning on the being in front of him, but he smelled welcoming.

“Hello Brother welcome to NOX. Let’s get you into a booth in the back and I can get you a morning glass.” He led him to the back where the sun didn’t quiet reach. A moment later an older man came and sat across from him. He handed him a glass that smelled like heaven as the warm scent wafted from it.

Cadence tried to push down the revulsion he felt to his hunger as he picked up the cup and drank deeply.

“Now tell me young one why are you out wandering so soon after your birth.” Cadence froze as he lowered the cup; he had not realized how hungry he actually had been until he had first tasted the red liquid.

“I am sorry, do I know you?” The man chuckled as he shook his head. He had brown wavy hair that swished with the motion. And dark hazel eyes that flashed in amusement.

 “No I do not believe we have met but I should tell you, anyone that knows about our kind can easily spot a new born. It is why we set up shop here. The smell of blood is unnoticeable to humans though they eat here too as you can see but it guides in the hungry of our kind so that they do not do something they would regret. You feel better do you not?”

Cadence nodded his head as he twisted the cup in his hands, licking the last traces from his lips.

“How long ago was your change?”

“Well, last night really. It was a week early.” The man gave him a stern look.

“And you thought it would be a good idea to wander, were you not taught anything about your change?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “No not really… I just learned that I would be a week ago…” he looked into the red streaked cup. “The rector sent someone to help teach me… but last night I got free and… I got scared and ran.” There was a deep sigh from across the table.

“You bit someone didn’t you?” He felt himself pale. “Do not worry so much, unless you killed them…”

Cadence vigorously shook his head…. At least he didn’t think so. He felt his heart beat quicker. He couldn’t have killed him. The man across from him placed a hand over his and he realized that the glass had started to crack.

“Hey kid calm down; if they were still awake when you left they’re fine. Well, maybe a little weak but alright. I would be more worried that they will report you. Humans have this crazy inane fear of our kind.”

“I don’t think I need to worry about them reporting me. It was someone close… they won’t turn will they?”

The man raised his eyebrow smirking. “You didn’t get told much before you ran for it did you?”

Cadence blushed as he remembered what Leighara told him the night before. “We talked about The Rector Lamia and our ‘hydra’ Families as she called them. She told me a little bit about the change I was going through and what to expect. But that was about we got through before I fell asleep…. It gets hazy for a bit until I get out. I don’t even recall how I got out….” the man chuckled as he leaned back folding his arms.

“Well, hell kid you sure picked a time to run for it. Here let me get you something to eat then we will talk some more.” The man stood up and took the cup with him. A couple minutes later he returned with another cup of the warm liquid as well as a plate of hash browns and eggs. His stomach growled at the smell.

“I thought I wouldn’t be able to eat normally?” The man placed it in front of him and sat back down holding a cup of coffee.

“What gave you that crazy idea kid?”

Cadence thought about all the legends of vampires and shook his head. “Mainly just all the myths I guess. Not much of those are correct are they? So he won’t change just because I bit him either?”

“Nope.” He took a gulp of the dark drink. “Listen kid, your heart still beats doesn’t it?” He nodded as he scooped some of the eggs up. “You went through the change but you are not some undead immortal creature that only feeds on the flowing blood of others. Yes, you need blood but not because of how you may think.”

*He took a moment to think as he savored another taste of his drink. “As a human you need blood to function, but there are many things that can make your health deteriorate. The sun, sickness, injury, etc. as a vampire you live longer yes. Hell if properly you could be immortal, some of us are a couple thousand years old. But how do you think we are able to heal and stay alive that long?” AS he swallowed some of the hash browns he shook his head, his shoulders lifting slightly. “Our blood keeps us alive. But as the blood is used to repair the body we need to keep replenishing it, which is why we need to consume blood. The sun for example.” He pointed out the front windows. “It is one of the biggest reasons the body ages; this has been proved by human science. Yes, magicals’ live longer because of their magic but the sun still does its harm. It is a constant attack on the skin, so as a new born that is why you are so sensitive to it. Did any of that make sense?”

“So our bodies use blood every day to keep us going and it needs to be replenished?” The man nodded. Well that doesn’t sound as bad as a demon. “So I still need to eat to keep healthy?”

“Exactly, blood is just another source of food now for you; you actually need it to keep your body going. Right now you will need a good ten glasses a day like that for the first couple years. Eventually you won’t need to drink so much; in dire situations you will be able to go without it for weeks at a time. This is not something I would do though boy. Just like you need food to survive you need blood and it becomes extremely dangerous for you and others when you do not drink.”

Cadence nodded as he picked up the class with the liquid in it. While he still did not like the idea of feeding off others he didn’t feel so bad about it. “Where do you get your supply of blood for your guests?” he looked around at the other vampires he could tell were in there.

“Donors. A couple hundred years ago we were forced to skulk around at night and feed from people who just were not smart enough but now we have contacts in the muggle world. With their help we set up blood donation sites. It’s a legitimate business for the muggles. Some samples go to hospitals and clinics because they are needed, but there are enough donations to supply places like this, because most of us have magic we are able to keep our supplies warm for consumption. Believe me that is much better that straight from the bag.” He made a face.

“I take it you already know of your enhanced abilities correct?”

Cadence nodded. “I was able to run across the country and back in only a couple hours.  And I fell from a good height I think…” he trailed off in thought. He had jumped out a window hadn’t he?

“You will also be able to heal quicker but again healing will make you need blood quicker so try not to need it. Though if you go into a situation and your instincts are telling you something don’t ignore them. That is your creature blood and a vampire’s instincts are rarely wrong. You will also have better hearing and sight. Be careful you will be a bit sensitive for a little while longer.”

Cadence nodded as the man paused in thought. “Do you feel better now?”

“Yes sir.”

“Circe, do not call me sir. It’s Andreas.” Cadence chuckled.

“I’m Cadence.” The man narrowed his eyes at him. “How did you know I had just changed?”

It took a moment for the man to answer as he seemed to be studying him for one reason or another. “When you walked into the Shop your eyes, a young ones pupils will enlarge until their eyes look black when they are hungry. This will change as you age though if you starve yourself it will still happen. Cadence you say… do you have a last name kid?”

Cadence finished off his drink and set the cup down giving the man a puzzled look. “Yes… I’m not sure what’s so important about it.” 

Andreas huffed and leaned back again looking towards the front of the shop. “What exactly did your friend tell you about the Rector Lamia?”

Feeling like he was missing something he shook his head. “Only that he leads the families in this region.”

“Who did you say was teaching you?”

Cadence glared. “I didn’t. But her name was Leighara.”

The man nodded. “Explains it; did you tell her your name?”

Cadence had both his eyebrows raised. “Just before I started to actually change.”

“Kid I’m going to give a bit of advice. Go back. If it’s the way I think it is, you need to go back before something bad happens.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m going to tell you a story, it might mean not mean anything but then again. I will stake my shop on the fact that it does. About 17 years ago the rector and his husband were touring the families and they stopped here one morning. They had their newborn and last son with them.” He started to look a little anxious. “There was an attack on the alley and we all rushed to protect them but something happened. And we were only able to get the rector and his husband out. They have not been the same since. Go home kid.” He stood and grabbed Cadence by the arm leading him to the door.

“But what about what I owe you!” He was led outside.

“Believe kid, it is I who owe you.” Cadence felt confused as he turned to leave, making sure he had his bags in his pocket. “Good Luck Cadence Mal Foi.”

Cadence turned sharply his eyes widening. “How…”

Andreas smirk widened. “Like I said kid, I owe you.”

A/N Just think of Cadence looking like a cross of Jared Leto and James Dean. And I do not mean Joker Leto I mean 30 seconds to mars Leto. 

*can you guess what story this description is from?

Hopefully I can answer more in the next chapter... let me know what you think.  TTFN!


	13. 13

Allons-Y!

Chapter XIII

 

Cadence looked up at the manor as he debated the man’s words. It still puzzled him how the man knew his actual name, he had not even told anyone else besides Griphook, and what did that little story have to do with him? It could be coincidence that it sounded similar to the one written in the will or that it was 17 years ago right? And how did all that tie into him going home.  

He stood just outside the wards; his open robe kept getting picked up by the wind that was howling around him. He could smell the gardens from the back, and something warm as the wind swept around the building. What was holding him back?

He had run away and he felt guilty that Leighara had come all this way just for him to do something as stupid as Andreas had put it.

And Narcissa was probably worried sick. Merlin, would they be mad with him again? Was Dumbledore right? He was always doing something stupidly reckless.

And Snape… he felt the two reactions his body had. He wanted to be near him, he could remember the taste of his blood, the warmth that spread through his veins. But he also wanted to be near the man; wanted to so what he could to actually make something.  But he was afraid. What if the dour man hated him now? Did he just ruin the tentative friendship they had just built up over the last year?

Looking up at the overcast sky he was able to make out the position of the sun. It was about mid-day. Would they be eating?

_“I will collect you tomorrow for some…. training {My Horcrux}.”_ Would Tom be inside now? And if he hurt them… He couldn’t just sit out here and wait to find out; Tom could be in there right now.

“Well, well, well, little bitty lurking outside…And who might the pretty morsel be?” How had he not noticed the smell of her approaching him? He breathed in deeply as he turned around. And what was more interesting was that he could not smell her at all.

“Well it seems you are at the disadvantage.” He started to walk towards her. “I know who you are but you have no idea who I am.”

She cackled as she tossed a cutting hex at him. He side stepped it easily and it crashed into the wards behind him. “Oh the pretty has a mouth. Did I kill someone you knew? Is that how you know me?” He clenched his jaw shut as she taunted him, flicking her wand lazily. “Oh, I can see I did!” She laughed heartily as she lunged for him. “Tell me did you love them? Did you watch?” he dodged the knife he hadn’t seen and finally was able to get a taste of her smell, a growl erupting from his throat as he grabbed her wrist, snapping it. The knife fell into the dirt as he used his other hand to wrap around her throat and lift her up.

And she was still laughing.

“Beast are you… are you going to kill me?” her hair whipped around her face as he brought it closer. She smelled like a Black. He could barely taste Lestrange on his tongue as he breathed deeply.  Even with his grip on the throat she twisted her head to whisper. “Do it, show them what a nasty little beasty you are. I killed them remember. Or did you like it when I killed them?”

Cadence almost threw her from him, her heady scent as she found entertainment making him nauseous. But a sudden thought struck him as he loosened his grip enough for his hand to slide up and grip the bottom of her jaw.

“You know what dearest cousin; I’m not going to kill you. But as Lord Black I can do much worse. Would not want to end up like your ‘filthy’ sister would you?” Her eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t dare you little…” He tightened his grip cutting off her air supply.

“Try me.” He snarled at her as he dropped her on the ground. After she gained her footing she lunged at him again a spell on the tip of her tongue.

“Bella No!” The witch whirled around and glared at the group standing on the other side of the wards. Narcissa was about to run through the when she was stopped by Lucius, his eyes scanning his as he turned towards them. It was only the two and Tom, though when his eyes flicked towards the manor he could see the shadow of Draco in the Door.

“Does the itty bitty liar belong to you?” she cackled as she arced her wand sending a blasting curse his way. He ducked quickly and it hit the tree behind him, sending chunks in every direction. She held her other wrist close to her chest as she lunged again a cutting curse hitting him in the shoulder as her hair tickled his cheek.  

With both hands he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the ground, she smiled up at him. “Getting a little excited are we, pretty.” The smell of freshly bloomed lilac filled his senses, her skin beneath his fingers drummed becoming more noticeable as the blood leaked from the wound on his shoulder. He felt his mind start to blur as his eyes found the pale column in front of him. She flung her head forward cracking his nose.

Cadence snarled as he reared his head back. His could feel a line of blood run down his chin as he rolled off of her. Her blood sang for a moment as she jumped to her feet.

The dark wisps of hair flying around as she laughed turning to face him.  “Oh is the pretty bleeding?” 

Her pale column peaked out and he stuck- wrapping his hand around her neck and turning her head in a swift movement. She made a surprised noise in the back of her throat as he leaned forward. Taking a deep breath he tried to feel disgusted at what was about to happen.

But maybe this was more humane.

Behind him there was a crack and someone had the back of his neck in a tight grip, pulling him away. His nose met soft fabric as he finished his breath. His hands reached up to push against the firm chest, trying to get free.

_There was a light above him, and as he moved his head around, he could make out little hands waving. Someone approached from the side and he was moving towards the light. A large hand supported his head as the lifted him, cradling his face against their chest as they made little shushing noises to calm him._

Cadence took another deep breath of the earthy clove. He could smell floo powder and the same ocean air that he got from Leighara. Hands wrapped around his shoulders and held him tight as he calmed.

Who was this man?

“Had to be saved little Pretty?” She cackled behind him. The man growled, a deep rumbling resonating in his chest.

The drumming in his ears lessoned as he breathed in the scent. Suddenly the smell of salt reached him and he became confused.

“Get her away from here.” There was another man behind him. And he almost felt panic raise at the possible attack when he felt the man come up behind. He felt a hand land next to his ear on the other’s shoulders.

“Let him go love, he may need to breathe.” There was a swift movement above him black hair swishing against his forehead. “We need to get him healed and fed. But you need to let him go first.” The hold loosened around him as he started to lean away from the chest, the other man stepping away.

Cadence took a quick step back as he looked at the other man. His long hair was mostly tied back, except for a few strands that hung around his face. And the shocking part was he was almost looking in a mirror. The man in front of him was obviously older than he was but the resemblance was uncanny especially with his emerald eyes. Was this even possible?  He looked at the other man that stood next to him. He had short dark brown hair that slightly greyed at the temples, silver green eyes and a strong jaw. His hand rested on the others shoulder again. He looked between the two of them and back at the group.  Lucius was looking at the newcomers and still held Narcissas arm as she too glanced at everyone else. Tom seemed frozen on something behind him but when he turned there was nothing. He felt something bounce against his chest as he turned back and his hand gripped the locket, the man’s fingers twitched as he left Bellatrix.

_He was sure they were the diadem, a cup, and a locket._

He looked down at the inscribed S; could this be a Horcrux?

At the same time two different voices asked the same questions and Toms burning gaze was no longer on his fingers. “Where did you get that?”

 The two men stared each other down for a moment.

“That item belongs to me.” Tom pointed his wand at Cadence before the other man stepped in front of him. “I do not care who I kill, that will be returned to me.”

“And who are you to claim ownership over such an item.”

“I am Lord Voldemort and I will have my Horcrux!” He began to flick his wand, a very distinct ‘avad’ forming on his lips.

“ah, in that case; As lord Slytherin I command Tom Marvolo Riddle to stand down or be disowned from the family line and hereby lose all family magic. So mote it be.” The look in the Dark Lords eyes changed so quickly Cadence almost thought it was comical as he peaked around the man in front of him. Lord Slytherin…

But wasn’t Tom the last descendant?

Tom Riddle looked to be fighting something as he lowered his wand. “Who are you?” He nearly spit out.

“That is not a conversation for out here. Cadence needs to feed and heal.” Cadence stepped around him and moved towards the Malfoys.

“Harry…?” Cadence shook his head and moved towards them as Lucius motioned with his arm. “So you have decided.” He nodded his head as he allowed the blonde man to grab his good shoulder. There was a slight growl behind him as they walked towards the manor.

Lucius pulled his shoulder closer bending slightly to speak directly in his ear. “We are glad you are okay and that you have returned.” Cadence nodded as his shoulders slumped in relief. He didn’t sound mad. “Though I think we all need to talk later.” He nodded his head.

Behind them followed the others.

“So be it, but I demand to know how you have that title.” The voice of the most feared wizards echoed behind him making the cup in his pocket and the locket burn fresh in his mind. Did he really have two other pieces? And what about himself, was he still one?

He was mentally ticking off the list of horcuxes when they reached the doors. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

_The Diary destroyed in second year._

_He had the cup and the locket._

_Himself._

Curious though was the much calmer men behind them.

“Dobby!” The small elf appeared before them wringing his hands. “Please fetch one of potions Severus finished yesterday.”

Dobby appeared a moment later holding the deep copper potion. “Anything else Dobby’s can be getting for Masters?” Lucius waved the elf away, handing the potion over to him.

“Here, Severus was sure he made this correctly.”

 Cadence blushed at the reminder of that moment in the potions room when they were working on this, and then also later that night as he opened the vial, he was assaulted with the smell of the man’s blood. Cadence felt his heart quicken and his mouth dry.  He tipped the vial back and nearly moaned the taste that flowed on his tongue. Oh it was almost as good as he remembered; it tasted exactly like him.

He felt magic wash over him and turned to see Lord Slytherin put his wand away. The pain he had not noticed in his arm now gone.   “Now I think we should all be sitting for this coming conversation.”

Leighara stepped into the room and approached the two men.

Cadence pulled the cup from his pocket and placed it on the table. Bella started to shriek from the corner. “How did you get that, you little thief!”  He stepped from the table and raised his right hand, the small silver ring showing plainly.

“I believe I already said once that I was Lord Black.” He motioned to the cup. “And this called to me. Because it was sitting in your Dowry vault I had access to it.” He pulled the pendant over his head and sat it next to the cup.

 

Tom looked over the items with a dark look. “Well it seems you have been working Potter.” Cadence snarled at the man.

“Do not call me that _Tom._ And yes I told you that it might be smarter to have your remaining Horcuxes near you.”

The man sneered at him before sitting, his eyes scanning the group that stood across from him; Lestrange leaning against the door frame, her lips twisted into a scowl. The dark lord stood in front of him his red eyes studying his face, his arms were crossed across his chest, his wand held loosely. But his fingers twitched impatiently.

Cadence looked to his left at the group of Malfoys that now sat on the couch. To his right was the other group, Leighara looked relieved to see him as she gave him a small smile.

“Harry, I’m so glad you are okay.”

He nodded as he looked at the three people. The green eyed man had a spot next to him, his back straight as he seemed to only slightly lean against the  older man with silver temples. His silver eyes watched him as he moved his hand from his own knee to grasp the others hand.

The intense gaze held him as he shifted from one foot to the other, his eyes sweeping the room once more.

“He is not down here.” Draco stood and walked over to the table next to him and fiddled with the two. “What are these?”

“One is the locket with the Slytherin crest on it and the other is a goblet Helga charmed long ago.” Cadence turned towards the new group.

“You seem to know a whole lot about things you shouldn’t.” Lestrange sneered at the older man.

Leighara stepped forward and approached him.

“Harry, I needed to make a fire call last night.”

“Cadence, that is my name after all. Why did you need to?”

She placed a hand on her shoulder and guided him towards the others. “I have already introduced them to Lucius and Narcissa. This is the Rector and his husband- Marius Mal Foi and Salazar Mal Foi nee Slytherin.”

“Wait, as in THE Salazar Slytherin?” Draco was still holding the locket now with a look of awe.

Tom stood stiffly making the young heir drop it back onto the table. Satisfied he sat back down and gave Salazar an unreadable look.

“Yes, that is who I was. However what came after could be a much better story.”

“You have been alive all these years? How is this possible?”

“A little over 2000 years ago I met someone who changed how I viewed things; I was becoming restless, bored. Things between the school and the new ministry started to become tense with every individual opinion.”

“You mean how you viewed muggle borns?”

“Pardon?”

“Everyone knows how you refused muggle borns in the hope keeping blood purity. “

“I do not.”

For a moment everyone looked at Salazar before he spoke again.

“I argued that muggle born children had to come from a squib, that families abandoned or from someone who had blocked magic from long ago. I argued that every being has the capacity to perform magic but only some have access to it. Savants are muggles who have extraordinary abilities. Others call them uncanny geniuses in certain fields. There are also muggles who claim to have abilities of the mind, to bend objects to their will or find something that is missing, to feel others emotions, or claim to read their thoughts. There are even muggles who practice our old ways. They call themselves pagan, wiccan, druids, etc. these muggles that we continue to cast out are closer to us then we realize. And they have machines and the like that can do things even we cannot. Sciences, literature, math, art- most things we have abandoned. I argued these things not against them.”

He looked around the room. “It was the others that refused to believe these things- that we just refuse to see that magic is in the plants and animals, and so classify them as lower beings. This was how we used to think, how things used to be. But as more and more muggles appeared we began to classify things as magic and non-magic. And even sub groups of those for creatures and plants. We all used to live together. However my views were considered old-fashioned and archaic. That it was only magic born humans that deserved those gifts born to them. That they, with enough potential would be the only trained. I suggested other schools for those born outside the magical community, to be raised to learn our tradition and culture… so that they could truly grasp their new lives. The same could be said for those beings with the same capabilities. We used to have villages that were mixed, families of muggle born children resided with both magic and creatures. They were brought into our lives and most accepted it. We lived side by side. However my views were not widely accepted. “

Cadence watched as he looked at each individual person, often times his eyes would stray to Tom who looked even more angry by the second. “You know out of all that the only thing that translated correctly was that your views were old fashioned and it caused problems.”

The green eyes looked at him and seemed to smile, though it could have just been the lighting that made him seem happier.

“I am fully aware of this. I still lived in the castle until about 52 years ago when Gellert had been defeated. We fled our home at that point in the hopes that we would not be discovered, which I had feared for several years before when a young man used my familiar to murder a student against her will.”

Everyone observed the man, the most critical being Riddle before he spoke again.

“By that time our ministries had already started to integrate non magical traditions and replace ours with them. Our views made us outcasts.”

His hand squeezed the others.  “By that point I had also joined with my husband and had our daughter Leighara.”

Cadence looked at the blonde woman standing next to him. “You’re their daughter?”

She gave him a small smile. “And your eldest sister.”

Cadence stepped back as his head whipped around to look at the Malfoys and back. Salazar stood from the couch, a small scroll was being held out to him.

“This was your proof of birth; it cannot be fabricated. There is also a lock of your hair and a drop of your blood if you wish to test it.”

Cadence reached for it his fingers shaking slightly. As he unrolled it the swirling script seemed to jump off the page. His name…. could it really?

He took a deep breath as he shook his head slightly. The words and how anxious Andreas had been while telling that story.

_“Like I said kid, I owe you.”_

“You’re my… how?”

Salazar looked pained for a second. “Depends on what exactly you’re asking. You should already know the dirty details; they are pretty consistent for anyone. Gay couples only need certain spells, rituals, or potions to conceive the natural way and even sometimes the power of magic is enough.” He smirked. “However if you’re asking how I am your dad with how old we are, that is a little more complicated. In our society we have laws. Some of them were made with other governments. We have a very fragile truce with most still, though the wizards are constantly tempting fate with their creature laws. One of these laws was ‘population control’ you could say. Right now there are thousands of our kind, however if we were allowed to breed like everyone else we would far outnumber all other societies. This number would be more if there had not been several vampire hunts over the last couple centuries. Vampire couples are only allowed to have a child every couple hundred years and no more than five children.  You are our sixth and last child and by pure accident. I had undergone the ritual to prevent further pregnancies but we discovered you not even 50 years later. It was a mystery and you are this regions greatest secret.”

_He had five siblings! He had a family._

He took a deep breath as his head started spinning.

“I refuse to believe this.” Tom was pacing in front of his chair. “How is any of this even possible, how was he with the Potters, why was he able to defeat me, how is anything you say true!” he turned swiftly and pointed at them.

The older man…. His father? Shook his head and chuckled. “Another question you should be asking is why you are not as insane.”

Tom stopped suddenly his red eyes blazing.

Cadence titled his head as he looked at the man. He was correct, why wasn’t Tom attempting to kill everyone or punish them. He was acting so differently from just the previous day.

“My name is Marius Mal Foi and I will vow on my title as Rector Lamia that everything we have spoken upon and will speak about is the truth.  And to answer my own question it is simply the destruction of your horcruxes. As the soul piece is released from its vessel it returns to the whole. How many is that now? 2 out of seven. And two more are sitting in front of you, soon it will be four.”

“And what makes you think I will allow them to be destroyed?” His fingers tightened around his wand.

“Because as long as you are a part of the Slytherin family you will behave like one.” Salazar snapped. “You will return all your soul pieces or you will lose the title you love so much.”

The dark lord scoffed his eyes narrowing. He seemed to only become more agitated as they continued.

“However I would like that we do not destroy the founder’s artifact’s at the same time.”

Tom scowled as he sat stiffly back down. “This still does not explain everything else.”

“Cadence was taken from us 17 years ago during an attack on Diagon Alley by your Death eaters. We were unaware that it was the Potter family that had done so as they somehow hid his presence in every way. The reason he survived the killing curse and that you ‘died’ is because he is a direct descendant of the Slytherin family head while you are a descendant of my Brothers. Because you attacked a member of your own house of higher standing the spell rebound on you. This is true of all old family’s. If a cousin tries to attack the heirs straight out it will harm them in equal.”

“But why did nothing happen to Bellatrix when she killed Sirius?” Draco spoke for the first time since dropping the locket.

“Because he may have been the head of the Black Family but by magic’s law if I am not mistaken he had already declared an heir and passed on all rites.  It may also have something to do with the fact that he was so close to the veil.”

Cadence gave Salazar, it just felt so…. Different to call him dad, a confused look. How is it he knew all this?

“When Leighara informed us of the news we came straight here and had a long conversation with…” He paused a moment and swallowed. “Your family. They told us of things that had been going in your life the last couple years.”

He nodded in understanding looking back towards Narcissa. She gave him a smile and waved him over. He was back at the table and looked in between the two groups for a moment before shaking his head. He knew it was foolish, he just didn’t want his biological parents to think he was choosing them over them; he just didn’t have the time currently to process it.

“Cadence is no longer a Horcrux either. As soon as his body went through the change it expelled the dark magic confined to his scar. In fact, if you notice he may not even have it anymore.” The red eyes darted to his forehead before the man scowled.

“That only means that he has nothing to bargain with anymore.”

“You seem to have missed the point. If you want to have any claim to the Slytherin name you will become whole and return to your old ways, that means no more prophecy, no more attacking everyone in sight. You wish to spread the words of the great Salazar Slytherin? Then it will be true words.  You are a member of my family and I will not hesitate to punish you if I so see fit.” He scowled at his partner. “As it stands I was sorely tempted to do just that but was convinced otherwise.” He got a faraway look for a second. “It is what Merope would have wanted me to do.”

Cadence felt he recognized that name but started to tune out the words around him after he noticed the sudden shift in Toms attitude. It seemed he recognized the name also. Who was this person? Why did it make him pause and take the air straight form his sails? He noticed vaguely that the Malfoys volleyed back and forth between the next waves of banter between the two groups, making small input here and there. And Bellatrix seemed bored paying more attention to cleaning her wand. In this time, He took a step towards the foyer. No one seemed to notice as he continued to move.

It was beginning to feel claustrophobic, what was he supposed to do with two families in one room and the two people that probably want him dead the most?

As he reached the staircase his mind started to wander as he made the decision to seek out the man. Was he okay?

He trailed his hand over the rail as he took a couple steps at a time. Would he be angry?

Would he fear him? Could he forgive him?

_Did he even forgive himself?_

He stopped in front of the door he knew belonged to the man and resisted knocking, instead just opening it letting the door swing open.

The room was dark as the curtains were still drawn but even so Cadence could tell the room was empty. Where could he be?

He walked until he reached the potion room and heard the sound of glass shattering against a wall and froze.

Did he dare enter?

Cadence snarled at himself for his foolishness as he grasped the handle and pushed the door in. At first the man just stood in the middle of the room, his back was to him and he seemed to be breathing heavily. But after a moment he swung around a look of rage on his face.

And that all died as soon as he saw him. His fist dropped to his side as his face closed off. Cadence could almost hear the slam of the mask that was put in place in the silence.

He stepped inside the room and closed the door and started to slowly approach the man, his eyes followed his every move until they were just a foot away from each other and Cadence felt almost exposed at the intense look.

Cadence took this moment to examine the man in front of him. He didn’t look like he was on his deathbed or that he was in pain, though he did look as if he had not gotten any sleep in the last night.

“Where did you go?” Cadence blinked at the sudden question and rubbed the back of his neck. Looking towards the wall behind him and seeing the broken glass littering the tables and floor there.

“I just ran, it wasn’t until I stopped that I even knew where I was.” Snape didn’t say anything as he watched him. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t.”

Cadence snapped his eyes up to the other mans as he brought both hands up to his face. Their lips crashed together heatedly, Snape pushing him until he was against the wall and trapped him there as he seemed to try to breathe Cadence in. He couldn’t hold in the moan that escaped the back of his throat at the taste of the man or when his back connected with the wall. He had imagined many ways this could have gone.

This was not one.

Snape finally released his lips and rested his forehead on his brow as he sighed, his breath ghosting his cheek. They stayed like that in silence for a while before he spoke.

“I understand why you ran and after I had enough wits about me I took a blood replenishing potion and tried to follow you. It was not your fault. I let you feed.”

Cadence suddenly felt his throat go dry. “I almost lost control.” He felt the man’s lips move against the sensitive skin and tried not the seek the warmth of the man resting against him.

“No you did not, had you I would not have been able to stop you.” The dark gaze met his. “I trust you.”

Cadence felt his eyes start to water and buried his face into the crook of the mans’ neck. The arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer as he tried to not completely break down.

“It’s okay. Nothing has changed; you are still you.”


	14. 14

Allons-Y!

 

Chapter XIV

Salazar watched as Cadence slipped from the room, preoccupied by whatever was on his mind.

“Should we let him leave?” Marius placed his hand on his.

“He is probably off to find Snape.” Draco smirk as he leaned forward. “He will be fine, if anything he will not try to leave now.”

“What makes you so sure he won’t leave again?” Lucius gave him a look from his side that made him try to look a little more serious.

“You have not expressed any anger towards him, and really he just found his family.”

There was silence for a moment before Bellatrix scowled.

“What does that matter? He didn’t seem to care when he ran for it to begin with.”

Draco glared at her. “Really think about it, the only reason he stood up to the Dark Lord yesterday was because he did not want his family to be hurt. Family means everything to Harry, sorry, Cadence. And after everything that has gone on in his life I don’t blame him.” He pointed at the man who lounged on the couch like he owned the place, his red eyes boring into his. “You orphaned him.” He looked at his crazy aunt. “And you took away the last person who claimed to actually want him. We rescued him from his abusive relatives and then he found out that was all a lie and Dumbledore had spawned this whole elaborate plan and had him kidnapped from his real parents. And here we are.  Do you really think that, no matter how overwhelming it may be, that after the little grace from the universe he would just run away again?”

Lucius gave him a considering look as his eyes connected with the green ones across from him. Despite his sons brash words it seems they may have placated the couple in front of him. Slytherin looked once more towards the hall that his son had had just disappeared down.

He chanced a glance at the other two, his insane sister in law seemed amused as she sauntered over and pinch Draco’s cheek.

“Oh you think you’re so smart nephew of mine? “  She cackled lightly. “Pity really, that you seem to have taken a liking to blood traitors.”

The dark lord watched lazily before looking back at the items on the table.

“Enough.”

Her fingers tightened on his skin. “But my lord.”

“I said enough.”

She cackled as she released his now red cheek and lightly tapped it.

Lucius watched as she walked back to lean against the wall readjusting her corset. She seemed to be just as bad as normal. His gaze travelled back towards the other who had not removed his gaze from the table.

“No matter, I will have my fun later.”

“Who is Severus?”

Lucius looked back at the three as they shared a glance.

“I apologize; I forgot you had not met the man yet.”

Draco squirmed next to him and they both knew that this conversation could go either way.

Unfortunately it seemed someone had their own ideas.

“Severus Snape is one of my death eaters. He is my spy at the school and keeps me informed of the things going on behind its walls including the boy and the order.” Tom Riddle still had not looked from the items on the table but had started to twist the wand in his hand unconsciously. “He has always had a nasty side for Potter. But that stemmed from his insane hatred of the boys other father.”  The crazed man shrugged as his eyes shifted focus. “I have never been able to tell whether I could trust him or not. I always had this suspicion he was betraying me but recently something changed him and he gave me delicious information concerning Dumbledore, though I believe this was all due to trying to protect something. But one can never know with him.”

Draco felt his insides freeze as Marius and Salazar shared a look. This was bad; was he was pitting them against Snape before they even knew him. “I bet most of that was because of you and Dumbledore.” He tried to be as nonchalant as he could, shift any suspicion, even just a bit. “Dumbledore wanted Snape to hate him, and seriously if he had shown any bit of feeling towards him you probably would have killed him.”

The two looked slightly contemplative before the older looked at Lucius. “But why exactly would Cadence be going to him now?”

Lucius looked down at him and gave him a look and even without words Draco knew what his father was trying to say and it made him grimace.

_Well you’re the one that opened this discussion do you want to tell them their son is interested in him._

“Well you see, Cadence has sort of developed… you know, feelings…. For my godfather.”

Salazar’s eyes widened barely before a smile touched his lips. “Just cadence?”

Narcissa placed her tea down with a slight sigh. “Personally, I do not think that this is what we should be discussing. What are we going to do about the dark Lord, and really the light one? He has caused about as many problems for him as the other.”

Marius nodded before looking at Tom. “We will retrieve the remaining Horcuxes and you will have the soul pieces returned. Now your actions, “His eyes travelled over to his wild haired companion. “And those of your associates between now and the very last one will determine what happens after. Because believe me young man I have the power to grant your greatest wish.” His eyes hardened a bit. “Or destroy it.”

The dark lord looked up at the man again with a scrutinizing gaze and gave him a short nod. And then Marius looked at each individual before continuing.

“However, for what Albus Dumbledore has done there are no alternatives. He will be stopped and removed from power.” Draco noticed the dark lord smile insanely.

“See now this is a conversation that I could enjoy.”

They all sat forward as they started to make their plans.

 

Cadence released the man after they had stood there in the embrace and took the man’s hand. “I need to introduce you to someone.”

Severus hadn’t moved and pulled him back his hand grabbing his other arm. “And why are you going to do that?”

Cadence gave him a small smirk as his eyes travelled over the other mans’ face. “Snape, do you really think that no one would have noticed me sneaking away? If I know Draco he probably felt like it was a perfect opportunity to try and embarrass me with his easy to read hints.”

“And how exactly do you plan on introducing me.”

“You are Severus Snape- The most feared Potions Professor to ever roam the halls of Hogwarts, the Spy who not only fooled Voldemort, but also Dumbledore. You are an amazing man who has helped save my life year after year and above anyone else never treated me like a hero. You’re the stupid man that thought he needed to apologize for the wrong of others and the man I have no idea what to do with.”  He flexed his fingers. As he saw the emotions flash across the man’s face. “You became a friend and for once instead of you helping me I was the one helping you. But I began to feel things I shouldn’t. Not because they were wrong because of some misplaced sense of propriety but because if Dumbledore really thought about getting rid of you that would have been the perfect excuse. And I thought I had too much to focus on. But...” he released his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “I can’t help the smell.” He leaned forward and inhaled, feeling his beast rear its ugly head. “It’s not the only reason, but I feel a sort of pull to you.” He looked back up at the wide ebony eyes. “I care about you.” He watched as Snape swallowed and slowly blinked. “How about we just stick with Severus though?”

The ebony eyes popped open as he looked down on him. “Harry…”

Cadence grimaced. “Cadence is my actual name.”

An elegant black brow rose. “Cadence does have an interesting ring to it.” He smirked. “However, I do agree that we should stick Just Snape.”

Cadence took his hand again and leads him towards the door. “I figured you would agree. I just need to figure out exactly what I’m doing for once before telling it to everyone.” He stopped as he opened it and looked back towards him. “Are you sure you are okay?”

Snape mock glared at him. “Of course, you would have to do more than that.” 

Cadence opened the door and sighed to himself. “Good.”

As they made their way down the halls they began to hear bits and pieces of the conversation from the room.

“….We could kill him.”

“Oh stop suggesting….. That’s been the 5th time you’ve done that.”

“Fine what about we destroy him slowly?”

“Bella…”

“No that might actually be sound. Use all the facts and destroy his credibility. I mean he’s done enough heinous things that the public would literally do all the work for us.”

Cadence stood with Snape in the door way. “We could let him use a horcrux.” They all turned to him with varying looks.

“What do you mean we already agreed that The Dark Lord was supposed to be whole?”

Cadence eyed the Dark lord. “You had to have specific protections on some right. We just let him ‘find’ them. I bet there are a couple nasty ones?”

The red eyes gleamed as the man smiled. “There is one that comes to mind.”


	15. Chapter 15

I'm Pretty sure this is where we left off. Allons-Y! 

Chapter XV

 

**_WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?_ **

_July 10th 1997_

_Good Morning Readers! It is my duty to tell you all that since the night that the students returned from Hogwarts our beloved insane savior has been missing. His closest friends have expressed worry and concern concerning our estranged savior. There have also been reports of owls returning from others concerned about him with the same letters that had been sent bringing this question to mind- Where has our savior gone? Is this another plot by Dumbledore to take over the Ministry? Is he off training somewhere? Or has he finally gone off the deep end? At this moment I am as in the dark as you my dear readers but I will work on finding you the answers._

_For more on this past school years turn to page 3 and for information concerning the missing bachelor turn to page 8._

_Rita Skeeter._

 

**_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named a hoax?_ **

_July 20th 1997_

_My dear readers it has been a year now since we learned that the feared dark lord had returned by a gruesome attack on the ministry and was fought off by our own Dumbledore, again, and Harry Potter.  Since the student’s disappearance earlier this month we have also noted no attacks by death eaters; their presence seeming to disappear completely. Are these two incidents somehow connected? And what might be the true intention of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore?_

_For more on the first war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named turn to page 6 and secrets unveiled about the Light Lords turn to page 11._

_Rita Skeeter_

 

Cadence sat across from Tom in the sitting room, laying down the paper that had been left there, his eyes scanning the noticeably different face.

3 weeks ago he had changed into a vampire and had met his fathers. 3 weeks since he had first discovered his true past… 3 weeks since Tom had conceded and they had started to destroy the Horcuxes starting with the two he had brought with him. The conversation that went along with that had been interesting at best.

Tom had created 6 intentional Horcuxes, himself not included. The gaunt ring that had been passed down on his mother’s side, Hufflepuffs cup which he killed the original owner for, Slytherins’ Locket which had somehow made itself at home in his distant deceased uncle’s side of the family, the Diary that Cadence had destroyed, Nagini his pet snake, and Ravenclaws’ Diadem.

They had decided that Cadence would return to the school his last year but as a transfer student from France where the Mal-Foi family originated and it was there that they would get the Diadem. They had also decided to hold off on the ring and let Dumbledore inadvertently trigger the curse that Tom said was attached on it to prevent someone from taking it. So out of 8 he had had 6 returned to him… and the changes were astonishing.

In front of him sat an older man with dark hair that was greying at the temples; His sharp classically handsome face focused on the book in his hands. He had some watered down characteristics from the Slytherin family- his dark hair and strong jawline. However, he did not at the same time which worked well with their coming plans.

“Will you stop staring it is distracting.”

Cadence met the now burnt red “umber” colored eyes, shrugging his shoulders as he folded his hands in his lap, looking over the black tinted nails. While the man in front of him had changed drastically in both physicality and mentality, his temperament was still about as long as a short match stick.

Before either man could say anything more Marius and Lucius walked in.

“We should go over the day’s plan once more.” They both sat down, one on either couch, Lucius calling for an elf to bring tea as he nodded from next to Cadence. Cadence watched while his father gave their distant cousin a sidelong look.

“I do not think this will be necessary, this will have been the third time we have gone over it.” The older men eyed each other the silver winning out as the umber eyes flicked back down to the book in his lap.

“Cadence you will need to go with Narcissa and Draco today to get any supplies a transfer would need, acting both reserved and cool at the same time as making it obvious you are new. You will need to stop by NOX’s for lunch but after that it should spread that a Malfoy’s distant relative is thinking of transferring.” His silver eyes met Lucius’s as Salazar walked in sitting on the other side of Marius.

He watched the two of them interact for a moment, the barest touches of their hands or their eyes meeting briefly and the shared smiles, before looking back down at his hands. He could readily say without hesitation that these were his fathers. However, he was still completely reserved by this fact. He felt a hand land on his shoulder as Lucius placed his tea cup on the table between the two groups, his blonde brows raising in question.

Cadence shook his head giving him a small smile.

“The four of us will be going to the Wizengamet gathering today; Lucius will be giving the Mal-Foi seats that were once held by one of his Great Grandfathers and one of my Great Nephews back to me as the head of the Mal-Foi Family.  This will reduce the Malfoy seats from 10 to 5. Salazar will be taking up the 20 Slytherin seats that have been abandoned since the last person could only hold 1 of them due to the diluted blood about 200 years ago. And Tom will be claiming the 5 Gaunt seats. We will all be moving our votes to the neutral side.” His eyes moved over to him. “You do understand why we cannot let you claim the Potter and Black seats?” 

“I do understand; you need to change a couple of the Vampire laws against us before I can claim them.”

Salazar nodded. “This plan will be one of the changes put forward today, we won’t ask for an abolishment of the laws completely but a mending of it for the time being. Eventually we would like to have our laws be governed by the Lamias with no outside interference. If all goes well you should be able to claim your seats on the next meeting.”

Everyone nodded while Cadence looked outside the window. How he wished to be one of the twin’s ears on the wall of that room when all hell starts to break loose. From what he understood once all those seats had been claimed and the votes moved to another side it would be the neutral party that would hold the most votes which would take the majority from the light. It would also mean that they could be more likely to sway the two sides. Most confused the position of the neutral party thinking more of the side that needed to be swayed but in fact those in that party were ‘Grey’ not believing in either sides extreme views but were bullied into voting otherwise.

All seats associated with the Potter family were to be absorbed into the Black family so this would also give them a large boost. From what he was told it would be about 5 seats total absorbed; however, no one was sure which seats were exactly in the Potter family. On a basis without them the Black family itself held 5 seats like the Malfoys.

His eyes scanned the group again before he thought back to the numbers. He had been surprised to know that the four founders held 20 seats each that had been awarded to them for all their services and that depending on the percentage of the founder’s blood depended on how many seats that person held from that name.

Not that he really had anything to worry about. As it was described to him, when he went in to claim his seats all he would have to do was put his hand on a stone and it would tell them all exactly how many seat he had claim to. He couldn’t wait for that though, apparently as his magical guardian Albus Dumbledore held his seats for him.

He nodded his head at some question posed at him and looked back at everyone else when someone chuckled.

Tom was rolling his eyes while Lucius looked shocked.

Cadence sighed as he raised a brow. “What did I just agree to?”

Tom chuckled as he put his book on the table and stood. “Later my Horcrux.”

Cadence rolled his eyes at the nickname. Really the man had a perverse sense of humor.

Lucius sighed as the rest of them stood, giving him a look. “Come we were meant to meet Narcissa and Draco there where we will split off. You need to arrive with your fathers so go on ahead first.”

Cadence nodded as they all made their way towards the floo. This was all a show to make it seem like Malfoy was showing them around, which was brilliant really. Parading a new influential looking family around would be a boost for him as well as give them space as people will assume the darker things about them.

As he stepped through he felt all eyes pointed at them, while he had been used to it as ‘Harry’ he still didn’t like the feeling it gave him. Marius wrapped a hand around his shoulder as Salazar stepped through and joined them. Cadence raised his eyes to the slightly taller man and raised a brow.

The silver eyes matched his for a beat as the made their way to the back, Lucius leading the way with Tom, making Cadence smile slightly as he looked away.

No they weren’t on the best of familial terms but it was easy to forget that sometimes.

It was only 6 in the morning but the early birds still flocked from shop to shop casting curious glances at them as they started to make their way; Lucius talked back at them at points until they made it to the bank, curious onlookers stopping in the errands to watch. When they walked they were met by Narcissa and Draco but also a new sight; Griphook practically jumped from his stool to rush at them. Not quite as comically as most would think, he still held his dignity while doing this. Slipping from the stool with a sneer and walking briskly towards them before bowing. Not only did this surprise the onlookers but every person in our group seemed just as surprised.

“My Lords…” Cadence cocked his head as the goblins yellow eyes flashed his way and shortly shook his head. Something shifted as he stood. “Let us take this to a private room. Lord Malfoy would you like me to call our Account Manager?”

Both men nodded at him before answering. “Yes I do.”

The yellow eyes shifted between the two, his long fingers twisting as the sneer started to fall off his face.

It dawned on Cadence at that moment that Griphook was having a problem because he knew exactly who the two men were. And that must mean he knew they were his parents.

He felt his anger simmer gently at the thought of the Goblin boldly telling him that they did not know.

He bowed as he gestured for the door. “Yes, follow me this way.”

He led them into the room that he had taken Cadence to 3 weeks ago before turning to leave; Cadence folding his arms in front of him.  “Griphook you can stay as my account manager as well.”

Griphook stopped in the door before turning, his yellow eyes meeting his for a second he walked over to the desk and made a note that disappeared. “What can I do for you Lord?” His voice seemed forced almost.

“What happened to calling me Cadence?”  

The eyes skittered away behind him before looking back. “My apologies Cadence; was there something you wished to speak with me about?”

He relaxed a minute as he moved towards the desk. “I wanted to see how my investments are coming.”

Griphook pulled out a scroll and the same three columns appeared, his eyes scanning the list before pushing it over. “The funds that were allocated for the Dursley family has been returned to your vaults and there is still an investigation going on into the other amounts.” He took the scroll back as he looked around the room again. “As for the other thing we discussed- it has been agreed upon by our heads and construction was started not too long ago.”  

Cadence nodded as two more goblins walked in. “That is all something I am glad to hear and I look forward to seeing the finished product. But tell me do you know who they are?” He seemed to wince as he looked at the two goblins.

“I do my Lord…”

“And you Arugnot, do you know who they are?”

Lucius gave him a look as he nodded at the confused Goblin. “Of course we know of the Rector Lamia and his husband.” Arugnot spoke slowly as he looked at the group. “They have been patrons for the last 2000 years.”

Something seemed to dawn on Narcissa as she sucked in a tight breath and looked at Lucius.

Cadence nodded in thought. “And perhaps when the two of you saw my name appear on the tree you didn’t think to let anyone in on this secret.”

Arugnot looked at him a moment before he looked at Griphook a thick brow rising before looking back; the muddy yellow eyes inspecting his face before looking over the group. The confusion cleared as he looked at the third goblin that entered.

This third goblin stood a little taller than the other two and seemed to be watching the interaction with interest. His dark eyes giving him a long look before he moved to greet his parents; bowing deeply.

“Rector it is good to finally see you again in this branch.” His wide lips spreading into a sharp-toothed smile.

“Hello my friend.” Marius bowed back before they continued.

“Am I to guess that this is Cadence?”

Cadence turned as the goblin said his name his jade eyes leaving the other two who kept sharing their damn glances. His fathers’ silver eyes flicked towards him with a small curl of his lips.  “Yes it is. It seems that Young Mister Potter was not who we all thought he was.”

The goblin turned and held his long fingers out to him. “Good Morning Lord Black; my name is Ragnok and I am the manager for the Mal-Foi accounts as well as the rest of the Rectors family.” His golden eyes looked over the two other goblins as they shook hands. “It is apparent that in the past certain liberties have been taken with your account and we have all been making the necessary changes to it to rectify the problems. You have also shocked us all with the proposal you put forward the last time you were here.”

Cadence smiled lightly before speaking. “I am to shake things up… but it seems there was more being kept from me. You see about a month ago we had a tree done that may or may not have been able to tell who my parents were. The only thing it gave up was my father’s last name and my full name. Apparently though the name Mal-Foi is recognized here and so I am curious why this was not reported to any of the involved parties- myself or my fathers.”

 The older goblin grabbed his chin and nodded. “This is because it is highly classified information. Goblins are taught to recognize the name and the faces of people of import; yourself included now. Have you not wondered why it is that you have been addressed as Lord Black since the change? However information concerning these individuals is considered closed. If you were to ask us for a description or family ties to the Longbottom’s we would be unable to. We could suggest a family tree done but we are unable to. As I am sure it has already been explained to you the reason that your family tree did not show you your fathers names are because there has been an enchantment placed on all Rectors families so that it cannot be used for any means except for themselves.” When he moved to the desk and took a seat he let out a deep sigh rubbing his temples as his sharp eyes looked at the others. “However as it was the second the name Mal-Foi appeared on that family tree, the matter should have been brought up with me and a correspondence sent to the Rector.”

Arugnot and Griphook both moved to stand behind the older goblin. Their eyes avoiding those present as Ragnok growled the last sentence. Ragnok snapped his fingers and the family the four papers appeared in front of him.

“Now Lord Black I will need you to sign this paper acknowledging that you are indeed the last son of the Rector Lamia.” He passed what was obviously a blood quill towards him and cadence read over the parchment quickly before signing. The goblin passed the other 3 over to his parents. “These papers are to acknowledge that you are their son. As for the Malfoys that they have a claim to you in their family but that you are the son of Marius Mal-Foi and Salazar Slytherin.”  Cadence looked wide eyed at the two groups as his fathers finished signing. Narcissa handed the quill to Lucius as she moved over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You will always be welcome with us if you ever feel the need.” Her eyes looking down at him as she smiled.

Cadence nodded as Lucius signed for them handing everything over to Ragnok. “Now that that business is out of the way was there anything you wished to discuss with me?” His golden eyes moved to his father.

“I would like to have his schooling fund that we had placed aside transferred into his Black vault. Even if he doesn’t use it all on his education it was his to begin with I would also like to have his account that we have set up in our names linked that as well as soon as he graduates.”

Cadence frowned at them, Salazar meeting his eyes and explaining. “We had accounts set up for each of the children- 1st for their education that contained the same amount for each child that was reserved for their supplies and such during the school years. Each account no matter the child held the same amount. The 2nd was an account we set up upon birth that we put funds into every year depending that they got access to after their graduation. If they did well during the year then they got a good amount that also lessoned the worse a year they had. After the school years we place the same amount each year as a sort of gift. For you we put a steady amount in each year since we had no idea how your years went, these were more a prayer than anything.”

Cadence shook his head as he replied; his cheeks heating. “You really shouldn’t- I have not had a good year since I started my schooling.”

“So we have heard.”

His eyes met the smiling ones of Salazar before he looked away.

 

Lucius pulled the amount that Narcissa and Draco would need for the day and were waiting for the others off to the side.

The older goblin waved everyone off as he stood. “I believe we all have worked to be doing. May you coffers never empty.”

Marius gave a short bow. “And your metal never dull.”

As the three began to leave cadence called out. “Griphook?”

The goblin seemed to tense as he turned back. “Lord Black?”

“I expect to have updates on the construction and our arrangement.” His unspoken message seemed to reach the goblin as his mouth spread into a smile. “And less of these discrepancies.”

Griphook bowed before leaving. “Yes Lord Black.”

As the group left the bank they were on the receiving end of many stares. It seemed it had spread that the Malfoys had ‘scared’ a goblin. Lucius turned to them and nodded as they split off.

“We will meet you back at the manor.”

 

As they watched them leave Narcissa turned to him. “Cadence I think the first thing we would need to get for the coming school year would be new uniforms.” 

She turned and led both him and Draco to Madam Malkin’s who seemed surprised to see him again. “Lord Black did you need something else?”

Narcissa turned to him with a raised brow. “You have already been here?”

He shrugged his shoulders as he turned to the waiting woman. “I have decided that independent study is not the course I would like to take so I will be needed some school robes.”

The woman smiled as she ushered him onto the stool.

“I figured you might be back, would you like open robes for these as well?”

Playing the show he turned towards Draco who had already written out the items he would need sent to the house. “Cousin does Hogwarts allow for open robes?”

Draco raised his brow as he thought before raising his hands. “It’s not really said anywhere that you cannot though some just where an open robe over their house uniforms never over regular clothes. Just depends on the person really. Most teachers wear full robes.”

“You will be attending Hogwarts?”

He glanced at the curious woman. “The remaining members of my family wished me to transfer this way to be closer.”

She nodded as her eyes flicked over to the Malfoys and jotted down another note. “I will just arrange for the standard 7 day uniforms and open robes for you dearie.”

Cadence nodded and payed her before they left. Draco gave him a look from the side. “I thought you were going to go to school as Mal-Foi?”

Cadence nodded. “I will be just so that it doesn’t raise suspicions with Dumbledore, wouldn’t want him to bug me all year or something. Plus the reaction at the next gathering will be all the more worth it in the next couple months if he recognizes me from the school then if I go in as Lord Black.”

Narcissa smirked as she led them to the remaining stores followed by wondering eyes.

As they exited the potion shop a couple hours later, Cadence bumped into a firm chest; a pair of hands coming to grab onto his fore arms to steady him. The familiar smell making him almost moan as he looked up into amused ebony eyes.

3 weeks ago he had left and returned to Hogwarts to ‘report’ to Dumbledore and had not been back.

He took a step back and bowed. “My apologies Sir, I will be careful in the future.”

Draco laughed from next to him. “Don’t worry Cadence this is only my Godfather, Severus Snape. He is also the head of Slytherin House and Potions master at Hogwarts.”

Cadence raised his brow as he gave another short bow feeling the man’s amusement at the little play. “A pleasure to meet you Master Snape.” He stressed the S’s and watched in satisfaction as the man’s pupils widened, and the smell becoming heavier.

Severus tipped his head. “This once it is alright; just be sure to make sure you watch where you’re going the next time. However, “sneering down at Draco. “I would ask that you be more formal Mr. Malfoy- This is a public setting.”

Draco shrugged as cadence moved out of his way. “If you say so, will you be coming to dinner tonight?”

A single black brow raised as the ebony eyes met Narcissas and she nodded before he looked at Draco. “If I can get away from the school I will attempt to.”

As they watched Snape walk away he felt his hunger peak; the Black cloak whipping about him as he rounded a corner.

“Come Cadence, I thought that we would get something to eat at NOX.” He nodded as they made their way back towards the end of the alley. When they opened the doors they were greeted by a familiar face.

“Hello kid, I see you took my advice.” Andreas smiled at him as he led them to the back.

 

 

Lucius opened the large doors to the Wizengamot chambers; the round room was set up much like their court rooms: The door entered on the bottom floor which held the stone that controlled the seats while there were steps that led to a second level where each person sat, at the head of the circle sat the Chief warlock currently occupied by Albus Dumbledore who eyed them with suspicion.  Ignoring all other eyes that went over him before going back to their small conversations he gestured for the three to follow him as they entered and he approached the stone in the center of the room.

He first placed his hand on the stone repeated his part. “I Lucius Malfoy relinquish the Mal-Foi seats.” A glowing number appeared above his hand that showed 5 and suddenly changed from black to grey to represent his opinion; this caused some angry murmurings.

Marius placed his hands on the stone next. “Rector Lamia, Lord Marius Mal-Foi of the North Eastern Region.” The number 10 glowed grey as he stepped away his brow raised at the shouts of outrage.

They had decided that Tom should go before Salazar as his proclamation would be the most shocking. “Tom Gaunt.” Another grey 5 hovered above the stone as he rolled his eyes at the sharp intake of breath from Dumbledore. The three of them waited to the side as the seats arranged themselves up on the second row to make room for the grey sector before Salazar stepped forward.

Placing his hand on the stone he didn’t bother to say his name before the stone started to count up to 20 and whispering started to break out across the hall before he stepped back; the lighting in the room changing to reflect the change in majority. A single chair on the empty side illuminated brightly like it had once Dumbledore’s.

All at once as they started to make their way to their seats did everyone start to speak.

“Wait a minute, just who in hell are you people?”

 “One is a vampire!”

“How is it that he has 20 seats?”

Albus started to bang the gavel to call order. “Quiet we must give these new comers the chance to speak…” The gavel disappeared from his grasp and appeared in Salazar’s hand as the member in the Grey side with the most votes took the illuminated chair; his vibrant green eyes taking in all those assembled.

“You are correct that we will be given a chance to speak but as for this thing...” he raised the gavel and tossed it behind him so that it hit the wall behind him, making some others jump at the impact. “It is way too mundane for my tastes.” He pulled out his wand and tapped his throat then the rail. The sound amplified by 10 times. “Now I believe introductions will be made, and I mean everyone as it has been some years since I have been in this room. We will start from my left and go completely around the circle. What I want you to say is your surname and the side you proclaim. That is all nothing more and nothing less.” His eyes traveled around the hall.

Since Marius was to his left he stood. “Mal-Foi of the Grey side.”

This went on for some time a couple names sounding familiar, like Amelia Bones who surprised them all by proclaiming Grey as well as Cornelius Fudge who sat in strictly as minister of magic at the time; though this was unlikely to last in their opinion. Obviously there was Albus Dumbledore who proclaimed light.

There were so far the names were split really close- 8 claimed light, 7 claimed dark and 8 claimed grey. Not including them, it was a wonder that the light was constantly in the lead; with all of Cadences seats he easily brought the lead. However with all of them the grey side now had 11 and when Cadence joined that would be more.

He smirked as he stood. “Salazar Slytherin… Grey.”

As he stood there he saw the expected reactions; shock, awe, dismay, fear. And anger- Dumbledore did not seem happy as all the above flashed across his face.

Everyone started to speak at once before he was able to continue making him raise his hand when no one quieted he tapped his wand on the rail again until the hall was silent.

“Now I would like to move on to business. What is the first on the agenda today…” Before he could finish Fudge stood up.

“Now see here, you cannot come in here and sway the Wizengamot with lies. I demand proof of who you say you are this minute.”

Salazar felt both his brows rise as he turned to look at Marius before he stepped down and towards the stone. “You see this magnificent stone here?” He watched the man open his mouth but continued on, cutting him off. “Do you know what the function of it is, down to even the most basic spells placed on it?” He turned instantly to look each individual in the eye. “I do.”

He ran a hand over the stone, which as the light reflected on was a large uneven black stone that shone with a red glint like an internal blaze, as the numbers started to display again. “This stone was selected specifically because it was the largest deposit of it found in England and was immediately brought here. This stone has had the strongest enchantments placed on it by a select few that protect it,” he held up one finger and kept counting up as he went on. “That allowed to determine authenticity of some ones claim, reflect the number of votes allocated towards that family member, to auto update family lines and history,” He tapped the stone and a list started to appear with names and dates. “And List all members and their serving dates.” This seemed to cause a stir. “Notice that the names have different lights and a little symbol next to them, originally if you go back to the beginning there was only one color- Grey. But as time went on and opinions changed, which if you notice only started around the 1700’s, is when the opinions were split into 3 distinct categories: Light, Dark, and Grey. If you search your records the exact same day this information changed was the day the wizarding world started to classify magic into two categories. And these symbols?” He waved his hand at the image that still showed. “there a couple different: a swirl signifies that that person was what the ministry now classifies as a creature, A star signifies that they used to be head Warlock, and if the symbol has a strike through it means the person is deceased.” He flicked his wand up and the list started to fly traveling back before it stopped his finger pointing at a single name all names around it also had a swirl. “And here we are Salazar Slytherin; notice there is no line through my swirl.”

He stood away as the list disappeared, his eyes scanning the hall as he raised his wand to the hall. “There is one other thing this stone does.” Using a cutting charm he sliced his palm and placed it on the stone.

In the semi dark room bright letters started to appear above the stone.

SALAZAR SLYTHERIN MAL-FOI B.960

Head of the house Slytherin and spouse to house Mal-Foi

Seats occupied.

990-1010

1997

 

There was a hush as he eyed the now pale man. “I hope that is evidence enough.”

As he moved to retake his seat he called forth the list of the day’s events that had been in front of Dumbledore. “Let’s see… oh my, we are to be going over the magical creature laws again. That is perfect…” His mouth spread into a wide grin; two canines in plain view. “Because I have a bone or two to pick with the wizarding community.”

“Now see here you have a biased opinion of the laws…”

Salazar rested his elbow on the arm of the chair. “And you don’t?” The wizard stopped speaking, his eyes going wide. “Tell me, since we are on the subject I want to propose a law that limits the amount of children a wizard is allowed to have in their lifetime.”

This time the anger was palpable, before Albus stood. “We cannot allow you to do that. It is inhumane to restrict something like that. It could severely damage a society.”

“Yes it does, and I am speaking from experience.” Dumbledore looked shocked for a minute before he continued.

“A creature is different..”

“How so?”

 “They have much longer lifespans. If they were allowed to have as many children as they want then… ”

Salazar rolled his eyes before turning to Marius. “Rector before the creature laws how many children were vampires allowed having, according to Vampire laws.”

“Vampires themselves only conceived once every couple hundred years. The laws for this have never changed. Eventually most would decide to stop having children on their own. The highest record from a couple was 24 before the mother was killed in a vampire hunt by the wizarding ministry of Egypt.”

“So what exactly does the law prohibiting ‘Magical creatures’ from having children actually accomplish?”

“Due to this law, with certainty, I can say it has taken our population from hundreds of thousands it used to be to the thousands it is now. This is also due to the vampire hunts that happen periodically from time to time. With these hunts that completely wipe out Families we are unable to properly build our society.”

Salazar turned back to the group. “Since I cannot ask you to control your breeding I put forth as a humanoid to another that we abolish the restriction on the number of children a magical creature is allowed to have. It is also up to debate since wizarding society does not consider magical creatures, especially of the humanoid variety, to be the same as them that they represent their own society and should therefore be in control of their own governing and theirs alone.”

The silence reigned over the room as others looked at him before fudge spoke up again.

“How do we know that creatures won’t breed until they are dominant?”

“Who says we ‘creatures’ want humans to be dominant?”

“That is not your decision.”

“And neither is it yours.”

The man spluttered before scowling. “But we are human… you are not.”

Salazar stood up and spread his arms out spinning in a circle, looking at his fingers and then his toes. “Seems so am I.” the man clicked his mouth shut unceremoniously. “You see the only difference between you and me is that I need blood to survive.”

“Yes which you hunt from humans.”

“Wrong. We actually have donation centers for such things; were people willingly donate blood for both medical and research reasons. A portion of this supply is supplied to families across the world. We no longer hunt as you ignorant’s like to call it. And those who do so illegally against our societies laws are dealt with internally. Your vampire hunts are just a cover up for your massacre of a race.”

As he returned to his seat he continued. “Which you seem to do often with any magical creature that is unknown to you. If it cannot speak its own mind it is consider a beast, and even the humanoids are considered beast but under who’s classifications? Who gave anyone the choice to dictate the laws and governing of others? ” He pointed at the stone again. “The original council consisted of representatives from each race as well as prominent families. It was not until the laws on ‘dark/light’ and such due to influx of ignorant muggle borns that the others actually started to fear them.”

He raised his wand. “Does anyone else wish to discuss the law on limiting Creature population?” No one spoke as he brought it back down. “Very well those in vote of abolishing the law raise your wands.”

Most members of the grey side raised their wands immediately, the stone in the center read 55, Amelia Bones raised hers last raising it to 60 and Augusta Longbottom from the light side raising to 65 as well as Selwyn who were allied with the Malfoy and Gaunt Families making the final vote 70. He nodded his head lowering his wand and the others followed.

 “Those opposed.” He already knew what the outcome would be. Right now as it was there were not enough votes for the others to even wish to oppose it. As Dumbledore raised his wand the numbers instantly glowed 15, but how many of those were his sons. As the last wand rose the numbers climbed only to 45; looks of shock crossing the room.

Standing again he looked at each individual. “Another thing I would like to motion forward is to abolish wolfsbane, but to create moonlight sanctuaries as the packs in other countries have.”

There were some murmurings before Amelia raised her wand and, when he nodded, spoke. “What exactly would this accomplish? If a werewolf does not take wolfsbane they will be dangerous.” 

When Marius raised his wand Salazar stepped back and took his seat. “This is false-The Potion that you deem a treatment forces a separation of the blood in a werewolf and the consequence of this is their poisoning. Without wolfsbane and with the help of proper packs, a werewolf is raised from a young age to become one and control the animal aspect of their transformation. In France they have actually outlawed this potion because of what it does to the person and instead they have built buildings that they call moonlight sanctuaries. These building have enchantments on them that allow the inside to be expanded infinitely and to imitate the wood. These building are strictly used for the week of the full moon for these people to have a safe place to transform, create bonds, and heal and so on.”

Amelia nodded and they both sat down. And Salazar spoke again. “All in favor…” Raising his wand.

 

**_SALAZAR SLYTHERIN ALIVE?_ **

_September 25th 1997_

_You heard it right my dear readers- Salazar Slytherin is alive and well, but what dear readers will this have in store for us all. As you know the man is a pureblood extremist who called for muggle explosion in the first years of Hogwarts. But also what does this have to say about recent events with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who claimed to be the rightful heir of the Slytherin line? This man has joined up with the Head of the Mal-Foi Family, the Rector Lamia, the Malfoy family, and the Gaunt Family… who’s to say he doesn’t plan on taking up the mantle as the Dark Lord?_

_Today though we see the first of many changes the man will make. And so far, even Dumbledore seems to be against them. So beware dear readers, and keep an eye on your loved ones. Creatures are now changing our laws._

_For more on the history of Salazar Slytherin turn to page 2, for the early history of Hogwarts and more on his leaving turn to page 4 on the previous creature laws and the consequences of today’s actions turn to page 9, for more on the dark families and what makes them dark turn to page 14 and for more on vampires turn to page 15_

_Rita Skeeter_


	16. Chapter 16

Anyways…

Allons-Y!

Chapter 16

Severus Snape watched as the headmaster paced the length of his office before turning and starting again. The older man had called him as soon as the meeting  with the Wizengamot had ended and had been extremely aggravated as soon as he arrived; muttering to himself every once in a while about supposed dead men and their arrogance.

“Severus, have your heard anything of Salazar Slytherin’s return?” He sounded like he was fishing for clues while he continued his pacing; grasping at straws more like it.

He shrugged. “I have not been called in a few weeks and have not heard anything in any of the circles that deal with me.” He paused as he feigned thought. “Though there was an interesting young man with the Malfoys in Diagon Alley when I was there today.”

He watched as Dumbledore stopped his pacing and eyed him; he felt a light probing pressure against his barriers but pretended not to notice. “What was your impression of him, this young lad?” Albus looked to be considering something as well as frustrated as he stopped his probing.  

Severus replied with the version they were using as a cover. “He seemed well mannered from the brief meeting we had and treated most everything with disinterest. I believe he may be a transfer student, or wishes to become one as they were shopping for school supplies. The many rumors going around the alley seemed to support that much.” He scowled. “My Godson seemed very friendly with him. And even with me present.”

Albus waved in dismissal. “That holds no interest to me.  Was there nothing else you could gleam from this child?”

 He raised a single brow. “I could not breach the barriers on his mind.” It had been interesting to know that he no longer could and remembered almost fondly when the brat had stuck his tongue out at him for the triumph. “The Malfoys did ask me if I would be attending diner at their home this evening though and I am under the impression that the young man is staying with them.”

Dumbledore pulled on his beard absently as he walked towards his desk and moved a small leather bound book to the side as he sat. Severus sneered at the children’s book, the black lettering glittering when the light caught it. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ How fanciful; the old man must really be losing his mind.

“I do not think the instances are related but it might be worth it to check out this young man and see if there are any truths to the rumors; if he is going to be transferring I would like to gauge where he would fit in.”

As Severus nodded his head and started to turn away when he stopped and looked back. “There have been rumors going through the ranks though.”  He watched as the older man’s blue eyes narrowed.

“But I believe you just said.”

Severus scowled and cut him off. “Not about that Albus. About something the Dark Lord seems to be doing or rather what he seems to be obsessed with as of late.” He watched the man tip his head to acknowledge and continue. “He seems to be having groups patrol and protect a little shack in Little Hangleton.”

Dumbledore smiled brightly at him. “Thank you for that information Severus. You may go and see the Malfoys. Try and learn as much as you can about this child.”

Severus bowed his head and left sneering at the gargoyle as it closed behind him.

Really the simple old man was too easy.

 

Cadence sat on the window seat as he felt a familiar weight settle across his shoulders and could feel the flicking of a tongue against his cheek. He turned his head slightly to eye the basilisk as it wound itself around his shoulders, now weighing almost twice as much as she had when she was first hatched and was now about 3 feet long.

_“So I see you are no longer angry with me.”_

Korai seemed to glare at him as she laid her head on one of her coils. _“I am still very upset with you. Just leaving that way and not even taking me with you- The nerve.”_

Cadence smirked at the tone his familiar was using, rubbing the pad of his finger over her nose making her hiss in irritation. _“I was not really thinking of anything but getting away. Where have you been any way?”_

_“Oh, so you are allowed to disappear but I am not?”_

 Rolling his eyes he looked back into the yard.

_“I have been investigating the forest and fields surrounding this place.”_

_“Hunting you mean.”_

There was no response but he felt the tongue flutter against his neck. _“Have you met my parents?”_

 _“Are they the other people I can smell here?”_ Cadence nodded as he stood and moved to leave the room. _“I have not, though I have come across a rather irate old woman half breed out in the corridor on my way here.”_

 _“You must mean Nagini.”_ Tom had removed the soul piece from his giant snake and since then they have all been staying here; though it made him smirk to have Korai think of the larger snake that way. _“She isn’t that foul. Once you get used to her.”_

Korai shook her feathered head and curled tighter as he closed the door behind him and the larger serpent hissed at his passing which he ignored.

Korai seemed to snicker at him.

As he walked down the hallway he paused in front of the potions room for a moment before shaking his head and walking on; following the sound of conversation in the drawing room.

“Marius have you received a response from the board of governors yet?”

As he entered the room he watched his parents sitting in one corner going through separate piles of paper work. He watched as his father shifted through the stack before passing over a packet to Salazar.

Fathers…. He really needed to figure out what he was going to call them. Calling them both Father in his head was getting confusing. So far though, he had called them by their names, at least out loud, and often times he saw the affect it had on the both of them.

Marius would close his eyes for a moment but Salazar was always giving him this look.

Longing, desperation- He knew the look well because it had been what he had felt himself not too long ago. Salazar tended to hide it well behind his smile and his older mannerisms but every once in a while Cadence would see them.

“They accepted him in; good. All we need to do is get him into the ministry to retake his OWLS tomorrow; they said they would be sending a representative from the school tomorrow afternoon so if we go in the morning Cadence should be able to choose his classes.”

Cadence hummed as he stepped in. “That sounds like a plan… I sort of like the idea of actually being able to choose my classes this year. Is there anything else going on?”

He watched as the same green eyes looked back the man only smiling in acknowledgment to his input before shaking his head. “No there isn’t anything on the agenda, did you have plans?”

From the corner of his eye he saw his other father look up from his stack of papers and wait for his response. He shrugged looking around the empty room. “No not particularly.” He took a seat in-between them. “Where is everyone at?”

He saw them exchange a look between them as he snuck a glance at the response from the Governors. “The elder Malfoys have gone to a brief meeting. Young Draco was last in the Library.”

Cadence leaned back and smiled. “And Leighara, where has she gone off to? I haven’t noticed her the last couple days.”

Marius straightened the pile again closing his eyes for a minute. “She has been running a few errands for the region.”

Cadence smirked as he watched the two and shrugged. “Seems like everyone has something going on.” Leaning over, he tried not to peer at the papers like he was snooping but showed an interest in what they were working on. “What are you two working on?”

 Marius’ eyes widened in surprise as Cadence looked over the top page. “You are actually curious?”

Cadence looked back up after figuring out that it was a report from a family in another country concerning a small problem with a local village. “Well yes.” He looked between the two. “I have not really gotten the chance to speak to you two and well…” he rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled. “Everything about you two I am curious about.”

Salazar smiled at him and hummed. “Well that is understandable. We were just going over our normal duties. We may have relocated again but that is no reason not to keep up on them.”

“So what are your normal Duties?”

Marius handed him the parchment that had been on top, the one he had glanced over. “This is a letter from a Family in Mongolia lead by Batbayar. He is a very stubborn man and somewhat stuck in the old ways. In this case it is that tradition that when a young one goes through the change he is taken out for his first hunt.” Cadence eyed him from his position as he thought that over. Would he have gone through this as well? “Most Families have abandoned this tradition as they are more than likely to be caught then they used to be, hence this letter. They were spied by someone in the local village and it is causing a problem with locals, especially the hunters of the village as it was a young maiden it seems.”

“What are you going to do?”

Marius closed his eyes as he seemed to think about his words. “This is not the first time this has happened and probably will not be the last. What will need to be done immediately is to have a team go in and investigate whether an obliviate would work in this circumstance or if we would need to do something else. Where it has taken so long for them to send word an obliviate may not.”

“What would that be?”

“There have been times where we have had to bring in the ministry of that region to deal with it. The Asian ministry is much more accepting of our kind. However they are probably on their wits end cleaning up our problems.”

Cadence thought about this for a second. “Wouldn’t it be possible to arrange a sort of show?”

Marius looked at him puzzled. “Whatever do you mean?”

Cadence stretched and looked at the both of them. “Well it is a different part of the world and one that is probably a little behind if the village still has hunters and such. They probably have all these superstitions and lore that are driving them to act. You could arrange a group to ‘travel’ around that area for a bit putting on shows about those lore’s, especially the ones concerning that regions versions of vampires. And before the group reaches a town have a ‘hunting party’ caught like that one had. Like kind of a pre-lude. If you get a large enough group you can have it be a small festival kind of deal.”  He used his fingers kind of like quotations at specific points. “I mean if it is pulled off the village won’t think anything of it; they may just think that it was part of the act.”  He looked back down at the paper and ran his fingers through his hair while he waited for one of them to respond. He wasn’t sure it was going to be a good idea or anything but it had been worth a try.

“That certainly holds some merit.” He looked up at Marius as he scratched at his chin with his long nails. “And if we included the hunting party that was seen it will cement the idea of it being an act.”

Cadence smiled at him as he watched him make some notes.  There was a knock on the door before the door opened and Cadence felt himself take a deep breath of the musky scent and almost felt himself stand.

 _“Really you two are still doing that dance?”_ He felt the tickle of Korai’s’ tongue against his neck as he blushed.

Severus stepped into the room and raised his brow at his averted eyes.

Salazar’s head tilted slightly before he smirked up at the man. “Good Afternoon Mr. Snape why don’t you join us?”

Cadence looked sharply at his father as Severus nodded and sat across from him; his ebony eyes pinning him to the chair.

What exactly was he feeling anyway?

“It will be my pleasure as it seems I could not locate anyone else here. Will they still be joining us for dinner?”

Marius gave Salazar a look before waving it off. “Everyone is running errands and I believe they should, though you may have just sparked an interesting conversation.”

Cadence watched as the man looked at him with question making him shrug his shoulders.

 _“What your father is speaking about is that you did not introduce us to your friend here.”_ He felt a hand move his hair to the side as korai peaked her head out making the two others inhale sharply and Marius to tilt his head in interest. Salazar ran his finger over her scales as he let the black hair fall.

“She has gotten much bigger then the last time I saw her.” Severus’ smooth baritone flowed across to him making him shiver.

Salazar looked at him as he ran a finger over her feathers. “Where did you get such a basilisk?”

Cadence shrugged his shoulders wearily. “I found her in the chamber in Hogwarts right before leaving.” Looked at his father as Korai keened under his attention; he gave a sidelong look at the dark man across from him. “I was avoiding something when I asked you to help me actually and the chamber opened up into another where she was, there was also large rooms in there…” He looked at the two of them in question.

Marius nodded. “This explains why the wards went off around that time; when we checked in though the next day there wasn’t anything different.”

“So those rooms were…?”

Salazar guided the large basilisk onto his lap a soft hiss leaving her. “That was our home for about 1000 years before we felt that it wasn’t the safest place at the moment and moved to the Rectors home deep in the Velebit Mountain in Croatia. The Family that resides there calls that home Blood Mountain.” He smirked at him. “It is also were we will be living until this is all over.”

“Wasn’t it ever weird to live beneath the school?”

Salazar shrugged. “Once I left the other founders it was not all that weird. None of our children ever attended. Instead going to some of the other schools in our territory.”

Cadence thought this over as he felt the dark gaze burn into him. Severus seemed to want to ask something, the only indication being the burning curiosity.

“Do you know what happened to the Basilisk that was guarding our home?” Korai looked at him also they waited for the answer. “I know she died sometime in your 12th year.”

Cadence immediately cringed and rubbed his palms together. “He… I killed her.”

Salazar’s’ sharp emerald eyes snapped to his as his lips thinned, the skin around them turning white in tension.

Marius sighed next to him and placed a hand on his twisting hands. “Can you explain?”

Cadence looked down as he felt the four pairs of eyes on him. He doubted that Severus really knew what had happened that night and he had never told Korai. Though what would they think of it all?

Would they hate him…?

He took a deep breath and tried to calm the lump that had appeared in his throat. “In my second year Lucius slipped one of Toms Horcuxes into a Weasley girl’s cauldron. She began to write in it when we all arrived at the school and the more she did the more power it began to have over her.  He began to possess her and then students started to get petrified.” There was an intake of breath as he flexed his fingers against his jeans. “None of them looked straight at it but after a message was left saying ‘Enemies of the heir beware’ stories started to circulate about the Chamber of Secrets and how 50 years previous when it was opened before that the ‘Beast’ had actually killed someone; though I am starting to doubt those exact events.”

Cadence heard the newcomer enter the room, the Umber gaze sweeping lazily over everyone.  “I was not able to enter the chamber of secrets the first time around. There was some sort of barrier preventing my entrance. However I was experimenting with mind spells when I killed that girl so all she remembers are yellow eyes.” Tom sat behind him and there was the ruffling of pages as he picked up the book from the table next to him. . “However I claim no knowledge of what my Horcrux did.”

Cadence swallowed as he felt all of them look at him. “This was the year I found out that speaking to snakes was an actual gift and that it was an especially dark one; or at least that is what everyone who knew told me after everyone thought it was me that was opening the chamber after I spoke to one.” He thought a moment before continuing. “Towards the end the school was being threatened to be shut down and the students would be forced to go home.” He could only have imagined how the Dursleys would have felt about that… “And the Weasley girl was locked down there; the Horcrux had absorbed so much that she was close to dying.”

He flexed his fingers again thinking about the trek to save his once time best friends sister. “We went down there to rescue her and when I was confronted by the Horcrux it set the Basilisk on me. We had figured out what the creature that was attacking everyone was a week or two previous. I do not think it was all that sane… or maybe I was too scared to try to speak to it. It followed Toms command and tried relentlessly to kill me when Dumbledore’s Phoenix came in and plucked her eyes out, blinding it. By this point it was livid and in pain.” He grasped at his jeans and took another deep breath; clenching his eyes shut. He could still remember the screeches from the large serpent. “The sword of Gryffindor appeared in the sorting hat, which the phoenix had dropped in front of me, and when she lunged I stabbed her through the roof of her mouth.” He remembered the Great head shaking around before it fell to the ground. His fingers brushed where the scar form the fang used to be. “I used one of her fangs to stab the Diary destroying the Horcrux and Fawkes flew us out of the chamber.”

As he sat there he could smell anger, hot and pulsing, but couldn’t figure out who it was from and was too afraid to look up.

“Dumbledore made you go up against a full grown Basilisk.”  His head snapped up at the dark tone that his father was using, the normal silver eyes of Marius flashing dangerously. He snuck a glance at Salazar who was sitting back running his fingers softly through the feathers her head. His face had softened but he looked like he was being drawn into depression.

Cadence looked down and bit his bottom lip. Korai’s’ tail knocked against his leg making him smile softly.

“I must agree with Marius; Albus never said exactly what it is that happened in there or anything else and I find it very hard to believe that there were no other options in that matter. I myself suggested we speak to someone who was known for the ability to speak to snakes and advertised to be able to take care of any problem.  It was an interesting Italian name…” 

He heard someone knock and listened as an elf shuffled into the room. “Masters Gaunt and Mal Foi are being requested in the Dining room.”

Cadence felt a hand land on his shoulder as his father hummed. “It was not your fault.” Tom huffed as Cadence looked up and they both stood.

“I suppose you will tack this on to my list of transgressions?”

“Stop acting like a child, it does not suit you.”

He could almost see the scowl on the other man’s face as they left the room.

“He is right. I do not blame you.” Cadence looked at Salazar taking in the relaxed posture.

“He did not tell you everything though.” Cadence shot a panicked look at Severus before the man continued at the raised brow from his father. “Albus may not have told us everything but we did know that he had been bitten by whatever was in there and that Fawkes had chosen to heal him.” Salazar’s emerald eyes focused on his.

“Is that true?”

Cadence rubbed his elbow again absently as he nodded. “When I stabbed her one of her fangs was lodged in my arm.”

Salazar hummed before smiling. “This talk has reminded me of the time I met Marius.”

Cadence eyed him skeptically. “You or him was attacked by a basilisk?”

The man chuckled. “No; there was a market in town and he was the man I bought my familiar from.” He handed the now sleeping Korai back to him. “He was so flirtatious back then. Though I think he was investigating some Rector business as he was Rector already at the time.” He laughed. “He seemed really shocked when I stopped by his stall of junk to purchase the egg that he had thought was worthless.”

“Did he know you were mates?”

Salazar gave him a side look making him look away. “Vampires do not have mates. The theory is that fate would be too cruel if that were the case.”

Cadence tilted his head to the side in confusion. “But then how did you guys get together?”

His father smirked. “We dated.” He chuckled when Cadence went to interrupt again. “There is more to it than that especially in that story but that is neither here nor there. Vampires live too long, it would be too cruel to have only one mate and say lose them halfway through your lifetime.” He paused in thought giving him another look. “Your father says that there are people out there destined to meet, that are compatible in every way; he calls them the ones. He also likes to claim that when someone meets their one that their blood ‘sings’ to them.” He chucked again. “though I think he just told me that so that I wouldn’t get jealous then about him feeding on anyone else. You see feeding can be very intimate…. Especially from the neck.”

Cadence felt heat raise to his cheeks as he looked away and ran his hand over the smooth scales of Korai’s neck; he felt her raise as she ‘climbed’ up to rest on his shoulders again, her tongue ticking his cheek.

_“You are embarrassed.”_

Salazar seemed to chuckle before his eyes brows rose and he gave Cadence a calculating look. “You may not always find your One, but that doesn’t mean you cannot be with anyone else. Your sister had 3 suitors before she finally married your uncle.”

Cadence thought about the words when he caught himself looking at Severus. Blushing again as he remembered what it felt like straddling him that night a couple weeks back and feeding from him. He had been gone since he had returned to the manor that night and they had not really talked much about what had happened.

He cocked his head to the side as he heard someone near the room again. Was there even something to talk about though?

Marius stepped back into the room and cleared his throat. “I would like you all to join me in the Dining hall.” 

Cadence looked at him in confusion, his eyes straying to the dark man that stood Salazar following him.

 _“Don’t be rude. Follow what your father says.”_ Korai hissed in his ear making his Salazar’s steps falter, the green eyes looking back at him in amusement as he ducked his head.

Following the small group, he didn’t hear anything. Which was unusual considering he had been able to hear pretty much anything that went on in the house after his change. Scanning the hall in front of him he watched as his fathers turned the corner and the sound of their steps disappeared.

Why in Merlin’s name would they spell the Hall silent?

As he turned the corner he understood. They did it to keep it all hidden.

Packed into the Dining hall were dozens of people. He immediately spotted Leighara standing off to the side with a tall sturdy man with sandy brown hair. Surrounding them were five other people- 2 men and 3 women. Several children ran around as well as other adults talking quietly. In the group watching from the sidelines he was able to make out Andreas and a couple other people. The Malfoys were also there as well as a couple other people he didn’t recognize.

He started to back up as they all noticed their entrance and tried not to smile as his eyes flashing up to the banner.

WELCOME HOME

Draco ran up to him and pulled on his arm as he felt someone stop his retreat, looking back he met with soft ebony eyes and a smirk.

“Cadence did you know that we are related? Like actually related!” His excitement was infectious as he led him to the group; his father’s coming in behind them. “My great- something or other – grandfather was your fathers brother. When he moved here from France he changed his name and started his own noble line.”

Cadence looked at each person in front of him- There was an older man that looked like Marius standing with a native looking woman with hazel eyes and next to them was another young man with two girls. Twins. Their dark hair was pulled back and they wore identical smirks as they eyed him.

Marius placed a hand on his shoulder. “Cadence I would like to introduce you to Miklov- Leighara’s Husband. Their three children are in this room somewhere; their names are Seigmond, Isaac and Arron.” He moved on to the next couple. “This is your eldest brother Furiano and his wife Naphtali. They have one daughter named Belle. Then you have your middle siblings- Mikeal, Kurina and Elexa. None of them have married yet or had children.” The look of relief was evident on his face making the two girls scowl.

“Not like we haven’t tried Father.” They said in unison. Cadence felt like his wonder was clear on his face. The déjà vu feeling he was having from the first time he had met Fred and George popping into his head.

Marius groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Don’t remind me.”

Cadence felt his eyes widen as he looked around the room once more.

This was his family.


	17. Chapter 17

Allons-Y!

 

Chapter 17

 

Cadence listened to the droning voice of the instructor at the ministry exams the next day. They had overall decided after the ‘party’ last night that it would be best for him to take his OWLs and an aptitude test so that no one could try to sway anything when it was time for him to go back to Hogwarts.

Thinking of the previous night made his lips turn up slightly in the corners; his green eyes never leaving that of the mans in front of him as he paced next to the podium, in the illusion of completely paying attention.

The brown eyed man stopped his pacing and seemed to loosen his tie in a fidgeting motion as he noticed the stare, his eyes narrowing at the bored look he was receiving and the toothy smile. “Mister Mal-Foi, are you even listening?”

Cadence raised a single brow as he watched the man’s eyes shift to the back of the room where he knew the Auror was waiting.

This day had started out okay, though they still waited to receive news about the night before. That morning he and his fathers had arrived at the ministry to take his tests to be received with discrimination and fear from the first step. There had been many whispers about ‘The Vampires’ and ‘taking over the Ministry’ but they had ignored it, Cadence was used to that sort of behavior.  The ministry official that normally would take wands refused to even touch theirs; his eyes wide as he waved them past and the official that had been assigned to his test had first disregarded them and tried to turn them away simply because of what they were. Then when they had been instructed to complete the tests by a superior, insisted that an Auror be present. He had recognized the man as one of Toms death eaters. If he remembered correctly this man was in the same grouping as Umbridge, who thought that half-breeds and creatures should be exterminated. If his actions were anything to go by anyway.

Needless to say his fathers had been extremely displeased but had remained tight-lipped. What exactly would be the point of arguing their case when it seemed everyone else had made up their minds about it?

Cocking his head to the side he replied.  “Yes Mr. Yaxley I have. You were just explaining the simple rules of this test and that after the written and theory I will be expected to take a practical. Though why you are asking if I, the single person here with no distractions what so ever, is even paying attention is beyond me.”

Well he could be distracted by many things really.

He watched the man glare at him, his mouth stretching into a wide sneer. “When a youth has no respect and begins to smile in the middle of instruction it can be assumed that they are not paying attention. You especially probably have your mind wandering. ”

Cadence growled and felt a slight bit of satisfaction as the man straightening and took a small step back. He could also hear the woman in the back straighten. He had recognized her also or at least tried not to she was the cousin Sirius had introduced him to before… she could change her features he was reminded when her hair had turned a curious shade of purple when she had approached him to bring him here.

He knew for a fact that after his test he would have to speak with her about ‘Harry Potter’ to discern what was to be done with the vaults that been withheld from her and her mother. If it turned out that they fully supported that old man he would leave them disowned. However when her eyes had connected with his earlier there had been a small amount of respect; it was possible that she could be persuaded to their side.

“I have not once shown you any amount of disrespect however forgive me or not but I just may. First not every youth have their heads in the clouds, to assume that only tells me that you have no real motivation to be here and should be removed. Second to assume something in any situation only shows that you are a closed minded fool. There is also the fact that since I have walked into this room I have been nothing but disregarded simply because of my heritage.” He stood as the man’s face started to turn red. Nymphadora Tonks began to move forward before tripping on a the end of her robe, making the two turn towards her and her hair turn a violent red as she blushed. “I will bet that even she could stand for my exams in a more respectful manner than you could sir.” Cadence waved his hands in her direction as he turned back to the man and missed the look of shock as she saw the silver ring he wore.

“How dare you speak to me that way? You are nothing but an insect that should be…” Yaxley drew his wand as he stepped forward when Nymphadora stepped in front of him. The scent of his one-time pseudo god fathers clove and chocolate scent filling his lungs. Why would his cousin smell like Remus?

And what was with people stepping in front of him?

“Mr. Yaxley, have you forgotten exactly who this young man is? He is the son of not one but two lords, one of which is the Rector Lamia. Do you really think it wise to pull that sort of stunt?”

“I do not care about any of that you stupid half-blood.”

Cadence grit his teeth as he tried to look around the woman in front of him. Really why did people always do that to him?

“Okay I think that maybe this situation has gotten a little out of hand. Do you need to leave? I can ask one of the other officials to stand in.”

Cadence smirked as he was finally able to get around her. “I think that may be a good idea. If I could take a break I would like to call Tom Gaunt real quick on matters we were discussing earlier. ”

He watched as the man turned several shades of grey and white before shaking his head and scowling. “There will be no break we will get this over with and you may go on your way… I apologize for my behavior Mr. Mal-Foi.”

Cadence smirked knowing full well that all the death eaters had been given the same choice Tom Had. Change or be considered the enemy. He had even removed all the Marks from everyone and if they chose not to follow him in his change he obliviated them of the past week’s events and with the ‘thoughts’ that Voldemort was no longer and sent them on their way. If they did something it was their own fault now.

He would need to let Tom know to check in periodically from time to time on those that chose to change. They did not seem to be remembering very well.

Cadence bowed to Mr. Yaxley and turned to his cousin. “See there is no reason to be getting anyone else. He even apologized.” Returning to his seat he ignored the wary look she was sending him smiling back up at the man. “Now can we get to the testing?”

And just for fun when the man nodded he licked his teeth.

 

 

Cadence sighed as he finally left the room for the day, rubbing the back of his neck as he stretched.  He was walking down the hall towards where he had been told his fathers would be when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Nymphadora was giving him a curious look when he turned. “Mr. Mal-Foi may I speak to you in private please?” she removed her hand when he raised a brow.

Cadence looked around and shrugged as they walked back into the now empty room. Mr. Yaxley had left almost as soon as he had finished with a pinched look on his face. He couldn’t tell whether that meant he had done well or if the man had just wanted to leave right then and there.

Turning to the witch he sat waved at her to speak.

“Is that the Black Family ring?”

His brows shot up as he glanced down at his now folded arms. She had noticed?

Feeling worn he rubbed the bridge of his nose like he used to when he wore glasses. “Yes, this is the Black Family ring, though I am surprised that you actually recognized it.”

“Then that means you’re…”

Silencing her with a glare he interrupted. “My name is Cadence Mal-Foi Black- Head and Lord of the Noble house of Black. I am the only person that can decide what exactly to do with your mother and yourself, so use your next words wisely.”

Her hair turned pink as she nodded. “Are you okay?”

Watching her for a few moments he wondered what exactly Dumbledore had told everyone… Were they still under the impression that he lived with Evans family? or did they know he was ‘missing’. He heaved a sigh as he pulled his wand out and cast a silencing charm around the two and holding out his hand to her. She eyed it confusion before he huffed. “We will be taking an oath if we are to be having this conversation.”

For a moment he thought she was going to refuse before she looked determined and grabbed his hand. With a twisted smile he brushed the tips of his nails against the inside of her wrist and felt her shiver; the caution in her eyes evident. “The following conversation between Cadence Mal-Foi Black and Nymphadora Tonks will remain between the two and only passed on to those who are given permission to know the information discussed. All information shared will be the truth: the whole truth and nothing but the truth so mote it be.”

“So mote it be.”

He nodded before releasing her hand and sighing. “Now why did you ask if I was okay?”

She took a deep breath and her hair turned black; and that was only warning he received. “Why aren’t you with your aunt and uncle Harry? And why are you taking the name of those two vampires? Did they change you? And why are you retaking your OWLS? Are you running away? Are you hiding? Why do you look so different? Is it glamour? Did you kick everyone out? Did you just twist some sort of truth spell into that… I have never heard of that… What’s going on? What are you doing?...”

 He felt like she was going to continue on that way and raised his hand to stop her. “Okay I will give you a quick rendition from the beginning but let’s start with one thing- My name is not Harry Potter. On June 1st 1980 I was born Cadence Ivory Mal-Foi to Marius Mal-Foi and Salazar Mal-Foi.  When I was a couple weeks old my parents were visiting a sect here in England when there was a Death Eater attack and I was taken from them. According to the Potter wills, which I had read this summer, James and Lily were following Dumbledore’s orders during that attack and took me while the chaos was going on around them. At first they did it solely because they needed a child for whatever reason and did a temporary blood adoption so that no one would doubt that I was theirs; but then found out that they would never be able to have children together and decided that I was their only chance. That is when they went into hiding.” He looked at her reactions so far and could clearly see the doubt, confusion and shock written on her face. “After the Potters were killed Dumbledore had me placed with Lily’s magical hating sister and family who from the tender age of 1 and a half fed me lies about my ‘parents’ and about my worth and they were physically and emotionally abusive towards me. All of this Dumbledore knew. After Sirius was killed you must remember that everyone thought I was going crazy? They all left me alone with a wide berth and some even blamed me for the past years and for the injuries at the ministry.” Her hair color turned red which was curious. This told him that not everyone knew what was going on during that time. “On the train ride home Draco Malfoy approached me and started a conversation, which was shocking at first, but by the time we had gotten to Kings Cross we had seemed to bridge whatever gaps there had been between us and even sparked a curious friendship. After seeing a small display between Vernon Dursley and myself he gave me a journal that would allow communication between mine and one he possessed and instructed that I use it. When at one point I was not able to he and his father appeared at the house and took me away when they found me locked in the cupboard under the stairs- a small space not even fit for a child that was barely large enough to house my trunk over the summer.”

His cousin hissed as she sucked in a breath. “I thought that was just a joke between Ron and you guys.”

He raised a brow and gave her a dark look. “I never once joked about it and after my first year of begging Dumbledore to let me stay at the castle I didn’t bring up anything that happened at that house. Why would I when it seemed no one believed me?” She gaped for a moment while he continued. “When they removed me from that house they magically adopted me so that in the magical world no one could force me back. Which now that I think about it, I should never have been allowed to go there in the first place as the Potter wills expressly forbid my going to her relatives. So since the summer of 5th year I have been living with the Malfoys.” He raised his hand again as she opened her mouth. “No they do not actually support Voldemort, do not actively participate in what self-righteous, holier-than-thou light,” He used very elaborate finger quotations here. “, wizards seem to think dark magic is. They have treated me better than anyone else I had encountered since coming into this world and actually prepared me for the magical world- teaching me the laws and traditions as well as some of the old ways, Lucius also put me through a crash course of what it meant to be an heir and lord. I was actually, genuinely happy for the second time since entering the magical world. And the first was when Sirius told me that he wanted me to live with him.” He waited a moment and thought about where to go next.

Sitting in the desk again he waited for her to do the same before continuing. “This summer I requested we go to the bank and meet with our account managers. I had the Black and Potter wills read since I had never been told they even existed. It was here that I found out that Sirius had secretly blood adopted me in my third year making me his Heir and the new Lord when he died. This was also when I found out all the lies I had lived with, the biggest being who I thought I was. We had a family tree done which revealed that I was a member of an old Malfoy family that came over here from France generations ago, meaning that I really was related to the Malfoys twice over through the Black blood and my father’s blood. I had accepted the Potters Heirs inheritance so that it wouldn’t fall to Dumbledore as they, the Potters, had Requested,” He saw understanding dawn on her. “, And accepted the Black inheritance.”

 For a moment he wondered what revelation she had gone through before shrugging git off. “Because of this new information Lucius decided that I should take an Inheritance potion to determine if I had any other inheritances coming up and sent a letter to the Rector to have someone come teach me about being a vampire when that is what it showed would be happening. The Rector Lamia sent me someone to start training me to control things and to teach me everything from the culture and society. I panicked the very first night of my change and ran away but after I stern talking to by a family friend I returned the next morning and my fathers were there. We then laid out some plans and the past couple weeks have been putting them in motion including my taking of the OWLS. This is all because Harry Potter no longer exists and I cannot return as he anyway…” He glared at her. “I also refuse to be manipulated any longer.”

 For a moment her eyes were wide before she frowned. “So Cadence…. You are happy?”

He smiled softly. “Very.”

She nodded and averted her eyes and again he analyzed the smell coming from her. It was a soft and faded but was wrapped around her like a cloak. “Tell me one thing though.” Her dark eyes moved back to him. “Why do you smell like Remus Lupin?”

The reaction from her was instant- Every feature of hers from the bright pink hair to her cheeks and eyes, every one of them turned a light rose. “I’m guessing due to your inheritance you can smell him?”

He nodded as she smiled and pulled out her wand and with a silent wave a silver mist appeared from the end forming into a large wolf that stood looking at him for a moment before fading away.

He looked from where it was to her and raised his brow at her smile. “It used to be a jack rabbit until recently. There is this old story that romantics like to share- That your Patronus reflects your heart; like mine being a care-free swift animal reflected myself and your Patronus being James animagus was your symbol for protection. There are also said to be only a couple things that could change it- traumatic events or falling in love…Has yours changed since you found all this out?”

Cadence shook his head as he eyed the sleeve his wand was in. “I have not had a reason to use the charm, but I wouldn’t doubt if it had changed. So you have feelings for Remus.”

She blushed again before frowning. “You do know he worries about you?”

Cadence shrugged. “I cannot do anything about that until I speak with him myself. But you, what are your thoughts now?”

“I’ve only just been told Ha..” He growled in warning making her stutter. “Cadence, sorry. I have just been told all this. And a lot of what you have said contradicts what Dumbledore says and he is supposed to be good right?”

He shook his head. “Think for yourself. I can have whatever proof you want delivered to you if you like.”

She shook her head. “No it’s already part of the oath that everything spoken is the truth, I am just having a hard time accepting it is all. What side are you on now?”

“There isn’t any sides anymore.”

“What do you mean there are still death eaters out there and Voldemort…”

“Is not a problem.” She stood up and waved her hands around.

“What do you mean he’s not a problem?! He killed them! Your…”

“Sit Down Nymphadora.” The hard edge in him voice made her drop back down looking slightly sheepish. “I already said I would not be manipulated so do not try to pull all the things I should be avenging people for in this. This was never my war to begin with.”

“But what about the prophecy?”

Cadence sighed as he was reminded yet again of the information the order kept from him. “There was no prophecy, not really anyway. Or really it was fulfilled when he was defeated the first time around and the only reason he was defeated wasn’t because of love like Dumbledore likes to preach, it was simply because someone from the lower Slytherin family tried to kill a person from the main family. Apparently there is some sort of magic in our family that prevents lower family branches from killing the main family with purpose. So the magic rebound back at him.  This is also the reason he is not a problem anymore. The death eaters and Voldemort are no longer ‘active’” He used quotations as he thought of how to continue. “This next part is a bit to chew on and really I think this will be a conversation for later. I will tell you what I have a couple vaults I have been looking at that all belong to Black family members. For example, Arthur, his mothers, your mother, yourself. I have not done anything with them because of the ties to you all I have but also not knowing who to trust I just continued to hold onto them. What I would like you to do is discuss everything with your mother. If she wishes to renounce all claims and ties to Dumbledore I will bring you both back in the family and you will receive all benefits of that as well. If by chance you notice some others in your visits with everyone that show _genuine_ interest for me. Express that you have seen me but that they need to take an oath and then you can tell them the same. This is excluded for Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione and anyone going back to school. At least for the moment until I can figure out exactly how I still feel about all this. Because I will also be returning to school I can form my own opinions but for everyone else I will trust yours.”

She nodded as two people walked into the room and her eyes widened.

Taking out his wand he took down the silencing spell gesturing to the two men. “Nymphadora these are my fathers- Marius Mal-Foi and Salazar Slytherin.” He saw their surprised looks as he introduced them. “And this is Nymphadora Tonks my Black cousin.”

She shook their hands slowly as they all eyed one another. “It is good to meet you.”

Salazar held her hand longer as he inspected her hair, making her flush and it to turn purple. “It is fascinating that she has that gene; there do not seem to many who still possess enough of the old magics to utilize it.” She smiled at Salazar sheepishly before excusing herself.

“It was good talking to you Cadence, “her eyes shifted to his parents. “And it is really good to know that you are okay and happy.”

As she left Marius looked at him. “I admit I am surprised that you told her who you were.”

Cadence shrug as they left the building. “She figured it out on her own and I just had to fill in all the missing information, though I may have driven her through the crash course version.  I also expect to should be hearing from some people soon as I gave her tight reigned permission to tell others. But only certain people.”

“She smells like wolf.”

Cadence chuckled. “That was my other god-father I guess… though I don’t think he was actually named so or anything. I always viewed him as such. He took me under his wing in Third year though he kept a lot from me at the time too. Because of who he is though I don’t blame him. I understand much more now.”

{break}

It was a couple hours after returning to Malfoy manor that they received news as to the Mystery the night before.

_Cadence smiled at the group of people in front of him as he looked back to his parents. “I have brothers and sisters…”_

_There seemed to be a couple chuckles from the group as Marius led him around the room introducing him to various people. Most seemed to be Heads of Families that were close to his family and advisors and such but a couple like Andreas and his family were close family friends or acquaintances._

_Andreas had approached him after his parents had broken off to speak to some older woman from another Family. “It is nice to actually be introducing myself now that you know who you are.”_

_“Thank you Andreas.”_

_The man’s eyes widened as he looked around. “Whatever for kid? I told you it is I who owe you.”_

_“You are the one that told me to go home.”_

_The man smiled as he nodded with a wink and joking whispers about over drinking and went over to his siblings, giving a couple hugs._

_Standing by himself now Cadence felt actual fear. Before when he had nothing it was easy to do the things he did because he had nothing. No real home or family. Nothing waiting for him in case everything went south._

_But now…_

_He scanned the room once more, at everyone smiling at him or laughing in their individual conversation but he stood in the middle like a spotlight and it made him slightly uncomfortable. Even Draco in his excitement was mingling. His eyes met that of Severus and he felt something else accompany that fear.  It felt like confusion to him. He felt excited when ever their eyes met and energy seemed to spread through him like some wild fire whenever they were close together. But was it just his creature reaching out as a sign to feed?_

_Or something more?_

_The man raised a brow and he averted his eyes as he was caught staring. Looking back quickly he noticed the smirk and smiled as he made his way over to him as he leaned against the wall next to Lucius, his arms folded across his chest. The dark aura surrounding him making him seem untouchable even in this room full of vampires. There was no doubt that he was powerful and foreboding, intelligent and dark. And when Cadence had actually taken the time to listen he could actually hear the sarcastic humor that most took as malice or hatred and intolerance. These were all things that drew him in to begin with._

_So maybe it could be._

_The man looked down at him as he stood there smiling up at him. “I did not get the chance to say hello.”_

_The man smiled and nodded his head when an elf popped into existence next to them. “Professors Snapes Sirs, Headmasters DumblyDores is requiring your assistance. He says to brings you back immediatlys.”_

_Rolling his eyes Cadence was surprised to see the man looking at him with a smile before looking down at the elf. “Take me to him.”_

_And they were gone._

 

The fire flared and the head of the Potions professor appeared. “It seems he took the bait while I was gone last night, I apologize for leaving without notice and not letting anyone know sooner”

Tom bent before the fire but Severus’s eyes met his for a second. “Did he ask you to identify the curse?”

Severus nodded back at Tom. “I told him I would need to research it first as I wasn’t sure; I am sure he doesn’t completely believe me but there isn’t much he can do about it at the moment. From what I can tell that was a nasty curse that was on it and by putting it on he should die in the next couple months. If I stop the flow of the curse he could live another year.”

Everyone seemed to nod as they thought this information over. Cadence couldn’t decide which he would like more- the man gone or him suffering.

Severus continued “There is one more thing though. Dumbledore has convinced some of the board that the Malfoys are not only hording the Vampires but also that Voldemort is there as well and has convinced them to let him choose who goes and is sending someone that he believes he has firmly on his side. Though he may not realize his mistake the man may more than likely choose your side.”

Lucius huffed. “Who is he sending?”

An elf opened the doors before he could reply with a tea tray as Narcissa walked in behind them. “Everyone I would like to introduce the representative from the school.” She seemed to scowl for a moment as she stepped out of the way.

As Cadence turned the fire went out and Salazar growled low in his throat; Cadences Green eyes connected with the amber ones and he froze.

“Harry…? No...”


	18. Chapter 18

Allons-Y!

Chapter 18

 

“Harry...? No I must be mistaken.” Remus Lupin ran his hand through his sandy hair and smiled around the room.  “I’m sorry you reminded me of someone else for a second.”

Stepping fully into the room he looked each individual in the eyes and put his hands in his worn brown slacks.  “Hello my name is Remus Lupin and I am going to be the Defense professor this year.”

Cadence watched as Lucius resisted rolling his eyes. “You mean again.”

Remus flushed. “Well yes, I will be taking the post over again this year last minute. I was told that I would be meeting a transfer student today?”

Everyone was thinking it or at least they had at first. Was he really that naive that he didn’t believe his most basic instincts?

Tom stood from the fire brushing off his slacks as he turned to the now tense man. Something flashed in the amber eyes but otherwise neither said anything as Tom took his seat back on the couch next to the Malfoys and resumed his reading.

Cadence swore it was some ‘special’ book that the man was always spiriting away and conjuring out of nowhere with the way he never left it alone.

Remus looked around again before his eyes settled on him. “You must be the young man; I know young Draco and the others are a bit too old to be attending the school.” He smiled crookedly as he approached with his hand outstretched to take his.

Cadence shook his hand and smirked as he got a full taste of what he smelled on Tonks. The more animalistic smell being the first thing that hit that blended into the clove and chocolate he knew. “I’m Cadence Mal-Foi Mr. Lupin.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Mal-Foi, I look forward to learning more about you; now I recognize that name….” He turned to his fathers’ who sat on the couch. “That must make you the Rector and Lord Slytherin?”

They both stood and shook hands but Salazar glared as the man approached and Marius placed a hand on his shoulder. Remus looked confused for a second before Marius spoke.

“It is a pleasure Mr. Lupin; I must admit my delight that my son will not be completely alone in the school of Wizards.” Marius gestured for him to sit in the chair across from them

Remus looked stunned for a moment before sitting accepting the tea handed to him. “I… Well I am his professor if there would be any problems I would be more than willing to lend an ear.” Looking down he twisted the cup in his hand. “Though, I would not necessarily take that as a sign that everyone there will be accepting of him.”

His father nodded his head. “Such are the suspicions of today’s society.” His eyes connected with his; motioning for him to sit as well.

Cadence sat next to Salazar and tried to look interested at the coming conversation as he eyed his green-eyed father next to him who seemed angered by something.

Remus smiled at them sadly. “Yes, there is that. To be honest I am not sure what it is exactly they wanted me to do here.” He motioned with his hand at the Malfoys who sat with Tom by the fireplace. “I am sure the Malfoys have told you all there is to know about the school and you, Lord Slytherin.” Remus seemed to cringe at the name, setting his cup down. “Is there anything you wanted to know?” his amber eyes sought out his again.

“Can you tell me about the other teachers?”

Remus sat back and laughed. “Not the details… but let’s see…There is the headmaster Albus Dumbledore- he was a Gryffindor and used to teach transfiguration, a bit barmy in his old age but harmless.” Several in the room scoffed which he ignored. “There is our charms professor Flitwick who was a Ravenclaw and is their head of house and Professor McGonagall who was also a Gryffindor and is their head of house; she teaches Transfiguration. It is weird, I think all our heads of houses once were in that house as the same for our Herbology teacher Professor Sprout who is the Hufflepuff Head.” he paused for a moment. “And the head of Slytherin House Severus Snape the Potions Master, though I believe you have already been introduced to him?”

Cadence stopped him for a moment. “Do you know the houses all the teachers used to be in?”

Looking puzzled for a moment Remus stopped. “No I don’t think I do.”

“Does it matter what house they used to be in?” He raised his brow.

Remus smirked. “Well I guess to someone who never attended Hogwarts it may seem a like it doesn’t.” His eyes shifted to his fathers for a moment. “But the houses are a big show of your inner workings.”

“How so? From what I have been told your sorting is decided by a hat that only has the ability to see your potential at the age of 11. Not 12, 13, 15, or even 17. What is it about the houses that define who a person is? And if I am sorted will those stipulations stick with me for the rest of my stay here in England?”

Cadence felt slight satisfaction at the shocked look that Remus wore as he thought. “I had never thought of it that way… I guess the houses do not really matter. So back to the teachers- the astronomy professor is professor Sinistra who I am afraid I know close to nothing about and the Ancient Ruins professor Ms. Babbling. There is the Muggle studies Professor Ms. Burbage, A ghost by the name of Binns who teaches History of Magic; be careful though he will put you to sleep. There is professor Hooch who teaches flying and Hagrid who teaches Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Vector teaches Arithmancy then there is our Divination teacher.” Cadence made a face that made the man laugh. “Yea that is how the rest of us feel but that is Professor Trelawney.” He ticked his fingers back and looked at him curiously. “That is all of them I think.”

Cadence thought for a moment as if trying to do the same- were there only so few?  And the classes he could have sworn there were more… next to him Salazar scoffed.

“What have the wizards done to our school?’

Remus looked alarmed for a moment. “I’m Sorry? I don’t understand…”

Salazar growled again. “Were I like thee I’d throw away myself.”*

Quickly and without warning Marius laughed and grabbed Salazar leading him away as both Remus and Cadence watched him leave. The amber eyes turned to him.

“Did I say something…”

From across the room Draco laughed. “And what exactly did he say? What kind of English was that?”

Cadence cocked his head to the side and listened to the words of the couple outside the hall as Lucius sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Calm love.” There was a snarl in reply as cadence wondered why he had never heard his father use that endearment with his other.

“The nerve of that man.”

“And what exactly is his crime?” he could practically see the eye brow being raised and the smirk as he replied.

“Really he knew! The moment he stepped in the room the figurative cat was out of the bag but he denied his own instincts. Does that not bother you as well? At least this explains why he ignored all the other signs throughout the years- When he was blood adopted the Wolf should have known, when he was being abused the Wolf would have known and he denied all of it.”

Cadence felt himself pale as his eyes shifted over to the Malfoys. So, his father’s knew about his time with the Dursley’s… it explained why he hadn’t been asked about his past yet and it also explained why he had not been rushed.

Looking down, he clasped his hands together in thought. In that respect, he was sort of grateful that he didn’t have to explain anything; but this feeling of being porcelain, that everyone needed to be careful around him, was not helping him either. Did he really seem that damaged to everyone?

“I guess I really must have said something.” Turning his head, he eyed the man across from him.

He was wearing his normal worn clothing, though this pair seemed to be in better shape than he remembered. Maybe this had something to do with making a good impression. He shook his head as he listened some more.

“Of course, it causes me distress; he denies himself a part of him. It is putting not only others but also himself in danger.”

Cadence titled his head as he remembered third year and cringed. Was it even possible that he would have been in any less danger? He watched as Remus fidgeted on the couch, his cheeks flushing as his eyes skittered over to the door.

There was a deep sigh before there was some almost silent grumbling and a small chuckle.

“You seem to forget One; how I so love when you start to speak like that.” He heard the low growl and then a slight moan.

Snapping his eyes towards him again with what felt like a deep flush staining his cheeks. “So, is there anything else I should know?”

Remus was giving him an odd look, his amber eyes scanning his face before he took a deep breath; making his eyes narrow as they swept to the other side of the room where the Malfoys and Tom were sitting.

At that moment, Tom turned from his book and raised an eyebrow in challenge. He looked at cadence before flicking his wand at the door to the hall making it close.

_“Do you plan on deceiving him all year My Horcrux?”_

Cadence felt himself grimace at the nickname. _“Must you call me that Tom?”_

 _“Yes when no one else can understand.”_ He shrugged his shoulders.

_“As long as no one else can hear it. However, I am not your ANYTHING.”_

Tom smirked as he stood and made his way over. “ _But you are my very distant Cousin and for almost two decades carried a piece of myself inside you.”_ Sitting down next to him he placed an arm across the back of the couch and leaned towards him. _“And I am **So** grateful to you for that.” _

Cadence felt himself lean away as he leaned in close and he smirked.

_“I can claim you however I see fit.”_

Cadence felt his mouth drop open as he considered the serious umber eyes. _“Are you joking? Isn’t that like incest?”_

Tom immediately leaned back with a scowl and his nose wrinkled as he looked back at him. _“Is that all you young ones think about? I am not interested in you in that way…. Jumping to such conclusions.”_ His eyes flashed over to the doors. _“Of all the things about the wizarding world I detest it is inbreeding. Vile and Disgusting practice… however if I were interested it would make a good match and would not in any way be considered Incest as we are very distant cousins nowhere near related enough.”_

Cadence closed his mouth and examined the man in front of him again and he was reminded that he still knew next to nothing about him.

_“I didn’t know you felt that way.”_

Tom leaned into the couch as the doors opened. _“There is much you do not. For everything you have learned about me it was only after I had fractured my soul, what do you know about me before?”_

_“I know you were political, and that what you spoke about is what brought your followers to you. You were charismatic and charming and very popular…. That you framed Hagrid for the death of that girl.”_

_“hmm those are all true however hearsay they are, except for that last one. While true I was not about to be forced back into the Muggle world because of a miscalculation on my part. Plus, the man is an oaf.”_

Cadence glared at him as he felt his someone sit on the other side of him. He watched as Marius sat next to Remus, who was gripping his wand tightly.  _“Hagrid is not an Oaf.”_

_“Matter of opinion.”_

Cadence resisted the urge to growl as he saw the smirk on the others mouth.

“Children.” Salazar was giving them a warning look.

Tom stared back for a moment before turning to Lupin. “We are neglecting our guest.”

 Remus narrowed his eyes. “And you are?”

Cadence wondered on what Tom said as he watched the man barely concealed anger flare. If he was only here because Dumbledore wanted a spy did that mean he would choose Dumbledore over him?

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that Mr. Lupin we got caught up in our conversation. This is my distant cousin Tom Gaunt.”

Remus didn’t make any move except to continue watching the man taking another deep breath.

“Mutt we all bath here so I cannot even begin to guess what it is you are trying to smell.”

Cadence felt his jaw drop again as he looked at Tom as there was a chuckle from the other side of the room.  

Remus flushed at the insult as he glanced at him in confusion.

He figured- why not find out what he was really here for. “Mr. Lupin may I ask you a question?”

Remus nodded as he cleared his throat. “I must ask you not to ask anything too personal though.”

“What do you know and how do you feel about Harry Potter and Dumbledore?”

It was almost comical to watch his eyes widen as he looked around the room. “I am sorry I do not think I understand why that question…”

“You see Albus Dumbledore is going to be my Headmaster correct? And the wizarding worlds champion is Harry Potter who I should be going to school with.”

“Well Professor Dumbledore…” He fidgeted with his wand as he looked back at him. “I am sure you have heard a lot about him.” He looked almost accusingly at the Malfoy’s.

“Not really. Plus, it never hurts to hear two sides of the three.”

“Three?”

Cadence tilted his head to the side. “Yes, yours: the so called ‘light’ side, the so called ‘dark’ side and his side.”

“But his side is the light side.”

Cadence felt his patience wearing thin at the sheep act and raised his hand to his mouth and leaned forward in feigned excitement. “So, he tells you everything about himself? Have you ever been to his home? Met his family? Witnessed anything he talks about?”

“Well… no...” He looked at him warily.

“Then how are we to know that his version is the same?”

“But why would it be different? He has done so much good for the Wizarding world…”

“Because the winning side is the one that writes the history.”

“You seem to already have an opinion of the man, why do you want mine?”

Shaking his head, he sighed. “That is not an opinion it is a truth, for example the Ministry and my father butted heads before his subsequent ‘disappearance’. However, everything that talked about **why** was only what the Ministry and others chose to say about him; their opinion of what happened.” Turning he looked at his Salazar. “Why did you leave?”

“Because I was not going to watch us let others destroy the basic law of life with their narrow-minded classification or opinions.”

Tom snorted. “I do not think he understood that.”

Cadence glanced at Remus.

Salazar huffed. “When we started to let the Muggle borns into our society without any proper education and knowledge of the culture they decided that what they thought was right and our ways were wrong and that they needed to save us from ourselves by using their opinions and fears as a guideline to building the current society we know today.”

“So, they were right- you were against muggle borns.”

Cadence held up his hand as he heard the growl next to him. “Is that really what you just heard?”

Nodding slowly, he looked in between each person.

Cadence felt whatever tolerance he had left snap. If the man was going to be so misguided so be it. “Let me put it in simpler terms for you to understand. When the muggle borns first started to become part of our society as a whole they brought with them all their prejudices in steading of actually learning our ways- Killing is wrong even in mercy, vampires are dark, rituals are archaic, the holidays were Christian not pagan and anything otherwise was considered taboo, their religion and all the ideals with it of what is right and wrong, goblins and any other humanoid species have no right to the magic they, the humans, were born with, animals are animals and should be treated or used as such, werewolves are beasts etc. They came into our world and abolished every basic law that we are born with, that is ingrained into our very bodies -That we are all Magical. It does not matter if I need a single glass of blood three times a day to stay healthy or that you need to consume rawer meat because that is no different from their need to consume food to also stay alive. Goblins, Centaurs, Veelas, Vampires, Werewolves, Elves; all humanoid beings have the ability to utilize a wand not just humans. We all have the basic right to survive and live. We all have the right to be happy equally; to have jobs and families and make decisions for ourselves. And any individual intellectual creatures, like dragons, have the same rights. Magic is magic and there is no real black and white.”

“But dragons are beasts.”

“So are wolves.”

Cadence glared at his godfather’s best friend as his mouth clicked shut. “And for your information some of us are able to hold intelligent conversations with them. And the one I did was not happy what so ever with the way he had been raised and wished for things to change. A beast, as you called him, actually expressed a wish for things to be better. For him be treated better. He also expressed an unwillingness to believe I could make a difference for him. It can acknowledge its surroundings and why he was there and that he would not wish his life on another. And he is nothing more than a beast?”

 He shook his head as he watched the man fight internally. “This is all beside the real point; I did not start this conversation with you to argue something that you yourself still fight with. The Ministry officials were the ones left when he left the wizarding world and told history as they saw fit to meet their needs; Plain and simple. Therefore, I wish to know the so called light side’s story against what those on the receiving end of his so-called change say.”

“I understand that that is the way you were raised so it is why you believe that.”

“And you weren’t? Were you not raised to believe what others above told you? That you are a beast who needs to stay medicated, sedated, restrained, locked up or even euthanized? That Avada Kadavra is Dark even though someone could easily use Wingardium Leviosa to float you off a cliff or a boulder to fall on you? Do you not think for yourself at all? Because I had to, I was not raised as you assume I was. I was stolen from my family. I was raised by my so-called muggle relatives who beat me, staved me, lied to me, and tried to destroy every little glimpse of ‘unnaturalness’ from me. And then with the small reprieve of school was thrust into situations and circumstances that I had no knowledge of and was forced to either believe every little thing someone whispered in my ear or find out the truth for myself. Every adult in my life at that time let me down in every way that I was forced to live a lie. I had to hide everything about myself because everyone else knew everything about me and they were right and I was wrong. Even you.”

Cadence stood looking down at the wide-eyed man as he felt a hand land on his shoulder.  His blood boiled as he looked at him ignoring the grip. “Were you so grateful for the chance to be normal at a school that you just ate up all that shite Dumbledore fed you that even today, 20 years later, he still has you eating out of his palms like a good little doggy?”

“Cadence Ivory Mal-Foi Black!”

He felt a hand grip the back of his neck as he was pulled to the side. Looking up into the grey eyes of Lucius he allowed himself to feel some remorse for his harsh words, but only a small amount. His heart pounded in his chest as he was led a little bit away and turned to look at him. The stormy grey eyes were conflicted both held pride but also disappointment.

Looking down he glared at his hands. He refused to feel ashamed about anything he said. Above him Lucius sighed and gave a small chuckle.

“You have been spending too much time with Severus.” Looking up he met the slightly amused glance. “I am not angry at you but you do need to calm down and act like the Mal-Foi and Black that you are. I do not expect you to feel sorry but I expect an apology is that understood?”

Cadence nodded as he looked back at the group with a frown. Tom was openly smirking but both his father’s held unreadable expressions and he did not know what to feel about that. Especially considering it was Lucius who had pulled him aside.

Hopefully they didn’t think him a freak now.

Mentally shaking his head, he let his gaze land on the still shocked Remus who watched as he approached his eyes frantic as the jumped from person to person.

“I apologize Professor Lupin, what I said was uncalled for.”

The amber eyes connected with his and understanding finally dawning and suddenly he was standing. “You are Harry.” He reached out and griped his arms as he pulled him close, making Cadence wince.

Failing to pull his arm free he glared at him. “I would prefer that you call me Cadence.”

“Dumbledore will need to be told.” He started to pull Cadence towards the doors when they shut with a slam and Draco stood there.

“Aren’t you going to listen to what he has to say?”

Remus looked down at him, and in the brief moment, looked conflicted before shaking his head. “I do not know what is going on but Dumbledore needs to hear about this; especially if it concerns all of you.”

He pulled Cadence forward by the arm again making him scowl at the back of the man’s head.

The anger inside him spiking as he pulled back once more but Remus didn’t even turn to look at him.

Was he really going to try to take him back to Dumbledore? And if he succeeded he would be sent back to them. He wanted to escape, the feeling becoming frantic as he tugged again his hand coming up to try to pry the werewolves hand from his arm. The room started to get darker and he tried to pull it to him like a cloak.

Disappear.

Like he had done the first night.

Remus stumbled as they landed on the roof his grip loosening enough for cadence to pull free.  And stand protectively a few steps from him.

Funny during practice he had yet to master what his father called shadow stepping.

“What was that?”

“What was that? What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“Harry I do not know what is going on but something has obviously gone wrong and I am surprised you are okay. How long have you been trapped here?”

Rolling his eyes he threw his hands in the air. “Remus I chose to be here.”

“But Harry they are the darkest….”

Rushing him jabbed his finger in the man’s chest. “The name is Cadence, that is the name I was born with; Do not call me Harry again. I am not James and Lily’s son and I have already told you that it was all a lie. If you cannot accept that and listen to what I have to say, then you will be obliviated and sent on your way. I will not justify my actions to you because I neither needed your approval or consent.”

“But…” The pained look that crossed his face as he stepped back the confidence he had moments ago, evaporating.

“No buts Remus, either you listen to me or you can leave.”

The man nodded his head and Cadence took a deep breath stepping back examining the man. It was almost like the wind had been taken out of his sails, had he really been under the impression that he was saving him? Why would that be so important…?

“Do you remember when Sirius died?”

“Yes.” He watched the man cringe a deep look of regret crossing his sullen features. Did he blame him as well?

Sitting down on the edge he looked at the garden as he thought. “I destroyed Dumbledore’s office that year because I was so mad, mostly at myself, but because I knew if I had been kept informed, if I had been told everything from the get go… none of it would have happened. Ron and Hermione also blamed me for it.”

“I’m sure they didn’t...”

He raised his eyebrows at him as he sat down. “Really, so they saying to me I was the reason they were almost killed every year was not what they meant.  Or how about when I reminded them that I had told them to stay behind and they **chose** not to listen each and every year that I was the one being the arse for not apologizing for almost getting them killed. That they didn’t have to be my friends or help me or anything of the like, in which case I reminded them that I didn’t need to save Ginny, didn’t have to teach DA, didn’t have to help them whenever I could, but I did. Figured they were just being antsy from the past couple months. But when theyHermione tried to slap me and Ron told me my ‘family’ had the right idea about me I started to think maybe they were starting to change.”

Remus was oddly silent as he continued. “They proceeded to ignore me the rest of the year and I them. But it was also because of this that Draco approached me on the train. That summer I went to live here.”

“Because of what you said earlier? That your family...”

“Those people were the worst kind of muggles- the kind that Voldemort really hates, because he was going through the same thing and they were never my family.”

“Dumbledore could have done something.”

Growling lightly, he glared at him. “He knew from my first year, even before I told him. He told me that it wasn’t as bad as that and that punishment could be good for me. Mrs. Figg also talked to him.” He watched recognition flash through his eyes. “And everyone else in the order. My letter was addressed to _the Cupboard under the Stairs,_ and you still want to claim he was ignorant? He blamed me for Sirius too…” He looked away again as he thought. “I will show you the memory if you actually make it that far.”

“This year when summer started, we had an inheritance test done because we had the Potter and Black wills read, which stated that I was not their child and that Dumbledore ordered them to steal from my parents in a raid on Diagon Alley 17 years ago,” He shot a warning glance at Remus before continuing. “Lucius kept copies of the wills that you will see. The inheritance showed that I would become a vampire so Lucius sent a letter to the Rector asking him to send someone to help me out.”

“Why would he do that?”

Cadence raised his brow. “What do you know about vampires? Actually, know not what lore or anything like that.”

After a moment, he shook his head.

“That is why. No one knows anything about them so he requested help. Interesting enough the Rector sent his eldest Daughter to help who immediately recognized the name and called them and that is how I was reunited with my parents.”

Remus was looking at him as he stood. “Now I want to show you all the papers. However, any commentary or anything of the like and your chance is up and no more trying to take me back to Dumbledore because he cannot know!” After the man nodded he smirked as he approached the edge.

“What are you doing!”

“Well I cannot really control the shifting thing yet and we cannot apparate inside the wards so I was going to jump.”

“That is not necessary Cadence.” They both turned to Marius who was standing a few feet away with a stern look on his face. “I will be taking you both back to the main room. Am I to conclude that things have been settled?”

Cadence lowered his eyes for a second before nodding. “For the moment. I was just about to show him the wills and have the tree brought out.”

His father nodded as he held out his arm and raised a brow at Remus. “You will either need to hold on to me or to Cadence if you wish to get down from here without jumping.”

After a moment where the two seemed to have a staring contest Remus looked away and grabbed onto Cadences other arm as he grabbed onto his father who unlike him pulled the shadows with ease and they seemed to melt into existence in the parlor again.

Releasing them both he nodded his head before noting that Salazar seemed to be holding himself at Marius’s side. “Thank you for that and I apologize for disappearing that way.”

Marius smirked. “But you were able to shift and the more you do the easier it will become.” He placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. “I’m proud of the way you handled that, now I believe that you wanted to show the professor some paperwork?”

Cadence stared at the retreating back for a moment as the words danced around his head.

His father was proud of him?

Beaming he went to the desk near one of the bookshelves and placed his hand on the top, after a moment the drawer opened and he pulled out several scrolls before walking back over his smile still plastered across his face.

Waving his hand, he transfigured the coffee into a larger dining table and started to lay out the tree as Remus gave him a long look.

“Har...Cadence did you just use wandless magic?” He asked as he started to examine the parchment casting a couple spells. There was a huff as Draco rolled his eyes.

“Well I guess I did.” Cadence shrugged.

The only indication that Remus acknowledged this was a rising of his brow as he continued to look at the extensive tree.

Cadence chuckled. “You know when Tonks found out she took it much better then you did.”

The amber eyes snapped up at the mention of the woman. “Nymphadora knows? Since when?”

“Actually, I ran into her this morning. She was the Auror in charge of standing over the examinations of a creature.” He used quotations. “She recognized the Black family ring and knew instantly who I was. Actually, she kind went on a roll with her questions and all… and she smelled so interesting.” Taking a deep breath, he scrunched his nose as his father laughed.

“Yes, she smelled a lot like you do.” Salazar smirked at the now blushing man as he sat back.

Cadence passed him over the two smaller scrolls. “These are the wills. To be honest I am surprised she did not speak to you before you came here, I gave her permission to speak to others that she thought trust worthy.”

He tapped his chin and shrugged, missing the shared amused glances about his swift change of mood.

As Remus read each one his face became paler and his lips tightened into a thin line and finally when he lowered his hands he looked at him.

“I swear that I didn’t know any of this.”

Salazar scoffed. “You are telling me that when he was blood adopted that you couldn’t smell the difference or that when the Potters introduced him to you that you couldn’t smell he wasn’t theirs?”

Remus shook his head. “When James and Lily introduced us it was after a period of time where they went off. When they returned he was a couple months old and he looked and smelled like them. Though it always bugged me that I had never been able to tell she was pregnant and with this information it makes sense now. As for third year there was a lot going on, and his scent changed right after Sirius had broken into the tower,” He looked down at the paper and cringed. “I assumed it was only because of the proximity and he didn’t change physically so there was no reason for me to think it wasn’t just because of that.”

He placed his elbow on the table and rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned forward. “I had no idea He was capable of that. And James and Lily….”

Looking back at Cadence he frowned. “I am sorry for my brash reaction. I didn’t know any of this and while some say ignorance is bliss it is never an excuse…” He looked away and swallowed. “I would like the chance to make it right.”

Cadence tilted his head to the side and smirked. “The first thing is taking an oath.”

And like with Tonks he had Remus repeat the same oath of secrecy. As the all watched him leave Draco looked at him from the side.

“So just how exactly are you going to explain to him about Tom?”


	19. Chapter 19

A/N So we are all caught up now.... Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. 

Allons-Y!

 

Chapter 19

Cadence looked out the window as the scenery flashed by and waited, with only mild irritation, for Draco to return from his meeting with the Head Girl and Prefects.

The reason for his irritation?

That would have to be the young man sitting in front of him.  Well more as far from him as possible while still being near enough to _try_ to be intimidating.

He flicked his emerald gaze back over the young man before sighing again, the young man seemed to be switching between bravado and fear making the area positively smell, and for once it did not please him rather it was giving him a large headache. Really he hoped Draco did not start to argue with Hermione they both could be so thick headed sometimes; and it would make the wait longer and even more insufferable than it had to be.

A light tapping started from the other side as the boy started to bounce his foot, his hands twisting as he watched him with his blue eyes.

Using his fingertips he rubbed small circles on his temple trying to ignore the steady tapping and the sound of rustling clothes as the young man fidgeted. He began to go over the list of items he had packed in his trunk to distract him, remembering that he would need to talk to Sev.., Snape about making more of the potion.  

“So you’re some evil creature sent here by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named right?” The false bravado only shook slightly as he leaned forward, an almost nasty sneer stretching across his pale freckled face. “I should let you know that I will not let that happen, and I will stop you and the Ferret from your duty.”

Taking a deep breath he stopped the soothing motions on his temples as he stared plainly at the young man. “First the only duties we have are to go to class and do our work. Second, and even if I felt intimidated by you for a second, which I do not, I do not think you could stop us from” He waved his hand in a vague circle “whatever it is you imagine my cousin and I doing. But you are welcome to try.”

He started to hear the voice of the one he had officially decided was to blame for his pain, coming from down the hall so he continued with a scowl. “And last but certainly not least, the name is Voldemort. Vol-De-Mort. And he is no longer an issue. Tell me, when was the last time you actually heard of him doing anything? Been a while hasn’t it?”

The door slid open as the young man replied. “He has been quiet before and I wouldn’t have put it past him to jump into bed with you lot, that is the only reason you are here. That or you lot took over and are planning to take out Dumbledore.”

“Ronald! What are you doing?”

Turning his green gaze on his other one time friend he held up a hand and pointed a finger making her gaze to snap to him as he brought it to his lips. “SHHH, you.” He turned back to Ron. “Now listen, I only came here because of one thing- To finish my education at my father’s school. I do not want to ‘take out’ the Headmaster, he is doing a fine job of it himself, and my family and I are not planning on taking over. Think about it for a second why would we start with a school of insignificant children if that was our goal?”

Ron’s face started to turn a deep shade of red as he puffed out his chest. “The headmaster is the greatest hero of our time!”

Cadence sat back as he saw Draco cringe before sitting next to him, a wide smirk spreading across his face as he tried not to let the anger he felt towards that man boil over. “Oh really… so why was Voldemort able to return? Surely your great hero should have been able to stop him? And why was he not the person to give you a peace in the first place?

Ron Scoffed as he folded his arms. “You mean Potter? He definitely could have done more than that sniveling coward.”

Ignoring the twinge he felt he scoffed. “So why didn’t he?”

“Because there was a pr…”

“Ronald!” The red head looked at the witch before looking back at Cadence, who had burst into laughter.

“Because of some stupid prophecy? One that may or may not have been spoken by a fraud? One that relied on an infant with, I stress, No magical talent what-so-ever to save the entire wizarding race?” Cadence kept laughing the angrier he got. He could see from the corner of his eyes as Draco paled somewhat as he suddenly scowled, his gaze hard as he looked at his startled ex-friends. “How utterly pathetic of them to actually believe such nonsense and _sacrifice_ a one year old child and his family to save their cowardly hides.”

He took a deep breath and ignored the pounding in his head as Hermione’s perfume nearly choked him. He never remembered it being that pungent.

“And on the subject of trying to play the big _hero_ against the _big, bad,_ _terrible creature;_ save your breath, zip it shut and while you’re at it- leave.” He made a shooing motion with his hands. “ I am tired of having to deal with people who assume they know everything about me and an entire culture based on the words of a few.”

When Ron’s mouth began to open again and his face started to turn a significantly **brilliant** shade of red, he glared at him making it click shut. Draco placed a hand on his arm before he stood, giving him a look. “Do you remember that Hippogriff I told you about in my third year?”

Cadence gave Draco a long look wondering for a minute why he was bringing that up. It didn’t really help his case.

“You mean the one you tried to have killed?” Hermione glared at the blonde as she folded her arms.

Draco rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat ignoring her in favor of invisible lint on his sleeve. “I think what you should focus on is the fact that despite not knowing anything about a potentially dangerous creature you defended it.” He closed his eyes and mock sighed before looking towards the ceiling. “While I will agree that I did not follow proper etiquette when approaching that creature you took to the books like a starving child to try to save it, when you yourself had never approached it. You took it upon yourself to defend something that had all these stigmas for no reason other than because it was right.”

“We defended Buckbeak because you wanted it killed!” Ron stood in confusion and anger, going to withdraw his wand.

“Really, because everything I did when I was 13 was so mature and well thought out and I literally had no room to grow in the last 4 years.” Draco rolled his eyes as Cadence watched the act.

Draco had just defended him in the most Slytherin way and while he can tell the information flew right over Ron’s head, Hermione looked conflicted; her eyes bouncing between the two of them.

It was all giving him a headache- The stench of it all.

Looking down he let out a deep sigh. “While this is not entertaining I still wish to have relative quiet and I believe I already asked you to leave.”

Weasley opened his mouth again before Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not worth it.”

Sneering he turned away leaving the other two in the car alone.

Once the door clicked shut and the smell finally diminished he laid his head against the backrest letting out a breath.

“Cadence?”

Raising a brow he turned his head slightly to look at Draco who smirked.

“That went well right?”

Cadence shook his head as he straightened. It was difficult being on the train after only a month, especially when emotions ran rampant- Everything smelled and not all of it good.  He felt the shifting of his familiar beneath his collar as she tried to get comfortable again.  “Draco how many potions do I have left?”

He gave him a curious look. “You should have enough to last you the rest of today and tomorrow, but after that Snape could just make you more right? Do you need one now?”

Cadence took a deep breath as he shook his head. Maybe he would make it a point to go to the chamber tonight and ask his fathers what was with his head. He hated to bother everyone on the first night. And just the thought of seeing Severus again made him smile.   “I should be fine.”

Draco scoffed and changed into his robes a slight smell reaching his nose. It had been a couple weeks back that he had been able to tell that certain people smelled different. Like the Malfoys all had this fresh air flowery smell, though he never told them that. Or his family they smelled of the ocean.

“If you say so scar head.”

Cadence chuckled. “You are going to have to come up with a new nickname you know?”

“How about Fangey?”

Cadence growled as he pulled on his open school robe over his pressed clothes. He had decided to opt out of the uniform and instead went with a pair of Black slacks and Light grey button up shirt with a black vest. Neutral and yet it looked great with his pale features, black hair, and made his green eyes striking.

Okay so he would not admit he was trying to garner attention. It made him look aristocratic and dark, yet mature and clean. And if all that happened to get the attention of the dour Potions Professor who was he to complain.

He smirked as Draco went on listing nick names that made ‘fun’ of his condition. “How about Nosferatu?”

Rolling his eyes he sighed. “No Draco.”

“I sort of liked that one.” He hummed as he sat back down. “What if I just call you Slytherin?”

He smirked. “Now that would drive Dumbledore crazy.”

There was a knock on the door before it slid open and then closed after the two people entered.  Sharing a look with Draco Cadence smirked as Luna sat in the chair next to him giving him a bright smile leaving Neville to stand awkwardly.

Cadence took a moment to commit her scent to memory, A tangy fruit smell that almost reminded him of the hard Candies his Aunt would give his Cousin.

“Draco isn’t Harry here? Did something happen?”

Cadence felt a flash of guilt as he looked up at his friend.  In the rush to get everything ready he had completely forgot to let Neville know of all the changes.

“Sit Neville you might make our friends nervous.” Luna opened her copy of the quibbler and turned it upside down as she answered absentmindedly. “Plus I believe we are about to be told a very interesting story.” Pushing her glasses up on her nose she glanced at cadence. “I wonder if you would allow father to write about it?”

Cadence shook his head as he rolled his eyes skyward. “Why I am even surprised anymore.” He chuckled lowly as he watched Neville eye him as he sat next to Draco; His earthy smell, like freshly tilled earth, calmed some of his fraying nerves from the earlier conversation. It truly amazed him how far the both had come from the first years that tormented each other. “Right now the personal stuff would not but maybe some of the background or history.”

She smiled at him as she nodded, the cherries on her ears swinging. “Father has always wanted to write articles about the Lamias.”

He nodded as he glanced back towards Neville and sighed before smirking. He watched as the hazel eyes snapped to his mouth where he imagined a canine was in plain view, maybe both. “I apologize that I have not kept in touch with you Neville.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I was not my intention to surprise you this way.”

He watched the confusion that blossomed on his face as he thought about those words. “After the night Korai went and got you things have been really busy. That’s no excuse but I mean…”

Neville’s jaw dropped as his eyes traveled down his body and then up again. “Har..”

Draco lunged across the bench and slapped a hand on his mouth before the words finished. Looking around the room like a madman he leaned up closer to Neville’s ear, Neville who had frozen at the sudden movement and kept flicking his eyes between them. “SHHH. That name is Taboo. Do you know what happened the last time someone said it? The person was transported to the roof of the manor with no way down. And they say he was accosted by a vengeful sprite” He shifted his eyes again in a dramatic show of feigned fear as Cadence rolled his eyes. “He could be anywhere…”

Malfoy yelped as Cadence cast a silent stinging hex, springing away from the confused Neville as he rubbed his thigh.

“Hey what’s the big idea?”

Luna chuckled next to him as he folded his arms and smirked internally as the git glared at her warily before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Neville was scared.

The scent of perspiration and the slight rising in the light drumming that would indicate his rapidly beating heart had started as soon as he had looked at him. Obviously Neville knew exactly what he was and Draco’s attempt to be ‘funny’ had in no way alleviated that. He took a deep breath through his nose like his sister had constantly told him and looked back up.

“Yes Neville however, as Luna said I have a much longer story for you.” He glared at the blonde who smirked at him. “That does not include vengeful sprites.”

And hopefully when Neville calmed so would his head.

And maybe….maybe he would not have to explain his story again so soon.

 

_/Break/_

Cadence once again found himself holding his head as he was forced to endure the mindless jittering and chattering of the First years waiting to be sorted. What had convinced him again that this was a good idea? That standing in a hall full of frightened and excited 11 year olds was what he wanted.

He growled to himself and sighed when the groups nearby him leapt back.

Seriously had none of these children seen a 17 year old before? _So Scary._

“Mr. Slytherin, Are you going to join the others in the hall?”

Opening his eyes as he unfolded his arms, he met the gaze of his old head of house as he realized that he was indeed alone. _Finally._ Letting out a breath he made it look like he was trying to calm down.

Which was much closer to the truth then he would like to admit.

“I am sorry Professor. I seemed to have gotten caught in thought.” He smiled widely as he processed her neutral expression and aura. It surprised him that she didn’t immediately hate him. “I just never thought I would be able to actually be here. It has been a bit more overwhelming than I had first thought. But I assure you, it will not happen again.”

She looked him over before giving him a sharp nod.

The woman was made of steel.

He made a grimace at her back as he followed her. Smoothing his expression as he entered the hall behind her, the lights blinding him temporarily.

It seemed the candles around the hall had purposefully been made to be brighter to make him uncomfortable. Straightening his back, Cadence stood in the back of the crowd as they were being sorted and resisted the urge to cross his arms at the looks being shot his way. He began to let his gaze travel, He first met the amused smile of Draco that almost made him march over there and slap him upside the head.

Almost. 

However he had to resist the urge to glance at the high table for several different reason really. If he seemed too familiar with either Snape or Remus Dumbledore may watch them more closely then he otherwise would. Then the goat himself. He did not want to give the man a chance to ‘peek’. Despite what others thought they knew of the mind magic’s, if you looked into one enough they do become familiar. And Dumbledore had been looking into his for years.

He put his hands in his pockets as he waited for the normal ‘Welcome’ sorting speech to end, get this over with so he could visit his fathers.

“… We also have a new student joining us this year, He is a creature so me mindful of your actions.” Cadence immediately felt the heat drain from the room as he looked at the head table. There were angry murmurs from around the hall from other he knew had creature blood but also those who disagreed with him being here. Several of the teachers though were giving shocked looks towards the headmaster, who pretended to be ignorant of the gall it took to make such a statement. “I would like you all to welcome Cadence Mal Foi.”

As he approached the stool and a seemingly friendlier McGonagall, he shrugged his shoulders and raised a brow. “While I am sure it is due to age that you overlooked this but I will ask that while I am attending Hogwarts you call me by the name I was enrolled with, Sir.” As he turned to sit on the stool, he gave a polite bow. “Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Cadence Slytherin- Mal Foi. I look forward to actually attending my family’s school and sharing the experience with you.”

Sitting he gave a polite nod to Minerva  who was in the process of wiping amusement from her face as she placed the hat on his head.

_“I see you finally came to your senses young Slytherin.”_

Cadence shrugged his shoulders. “ _It took a while but I am sure you can understand given the circumstances.”_

_“Yes, but now you are faced with the same choice.”_

_“Choice you mean Slytherin or Gryffindor?”_

He felt the hat shake about on his head. _“No, if you will remember I told you back in your first year that you would do well in ANY house. No, you misunderstand as a founder’s offspring you are allowed to choose the house you will reside in. It has been that way since the beginning as they magic in the school is immediately connected to them through blood.”_

_“Wait you are telling me the only reason I was in Gryffindor is because it was the house I chose? You were giving me a clue without actually telling me?”_

Cadence laughed out as he resisted the urge to wring the hat by squeezing his knees. _“I guess if I had not been so much of a sheep I may have noticed it sooner. So a choice?”_

_“Yes, what shall I tell them?”_

_“None.”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“I won’t choose a house. As you said I am keyed into the school itself right? I refuse to be in any house. I will select my own classes with the groups I choose and will not have my time here dictated by the headmaster.”_

_“Hmmm, well that is an interesting choice but I feel your home may agree with you.”_

_“I do not understand...”_

_“Hogwarts has always been sentient from the moment the four founders poured their blood, sweat and magic into the stones. It is why you cannot be placed by normal means. You are recognized by both her and myself that we all share the same magics. You along with any others of the Founders blood can control them so you cannot be forced to conform to the guidelines like others.”_

_“You mean I can control the magic of Hogwarts? Why is that possible?”_

_“It is so Hogwarts would always have an owner. As a son of the only living owner left you share the same responsibilities he does. To care for us.”_

While Cadence thought over the words and their implications, the fabric on his brow stretched open.

“Hogwarts Son shall not be sorted into a house.  A key has been delivered to his trunk for his rooms.”

As the smirking hat was removed from his head he felt the headache worsen.

A/N Okay, well …. No excuses. Here is the new chapter. It has taken me forever to write to be honest. I have opened it so much in the last couple months it was the first link in my most recent. And I know it may not be the best late update. But I hope it gets better with the next few. TTFN.


End file.
